El dia que me quieras
by frances-k
Summary: Bella llega a la vida de los Cullen siendo una hibrida, hija de el mismisimo Aro y de una humana que escapo de este, lo que Edward no esperaba era enamorarse de ella al momento de conocerla y...M por posiblesssss lemonnnnn
1. prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS**

**prologo**

**¿Qué tanto puede afectar una hibrida en la familia?**

**Solo podía tener esa respuesta aquel vampiro solitario de la familia**

**a la cual debía de ver a aquella niña como su pareja el dia de mañana y **

**sabia que no se iba arrepentir de su decisión…**

**ella seria su amor porque ya la amaba desde el momento que la vio en los brazos de su hermana……**

…………

**AQUÍ LE LLEGO CON OTRO FIC, USTEDES DIRAN COMO PUEDO HACER ALGO TAN REPETITIVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA ALGO DIFERNTE QUE A LOS OTROS Y LES GUSTE…..**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	2. Mi vida ha sido…

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi vida ha sido…**

**Bella pov**

Cada día que pasa me pregunto porque mi padre no me ha buscado y si lo hace porque todavía no me encuentran, con todos sus soldados y poderes especiales no ha podido hacerlo, ¿será como me dijo mi mama antes que muriera, que yo era especial?. Todavía no se que tan especial puedo llegar a ser.

Solo sé que todo esto es muy confuso para mi, solo tengo un tiempo de nacida y ya me veo como si tuviera 13 años, aunque mi cuerpo se ha "desarrollado" muy rápidamente y mi madurez también ha crecido, todavía me considero juguetonamente de mi edad correspondiente a 4 años, si tengo cuatro añitos y no me avergüenzo de ello, es mas aunque represente trece o catorce años todavía me siento una niña. Ahora voy con la mujer que se ha encargado de cuidarme estos años a una ciudad llamada Wisconsin, ella dice que desde ahí partiremos a Alaska a visitar dos aquelarres que pueden ayudarme con mi vida y para saber un poco mas de mi padre, solo sé que se llama Aro y que era un vampiro muy importante, que había escogido a mi madre para realizar una especie de experimento con ella y que de ese experimento aparecí yo en la historia, el estaba fascinado con la idea de esta nueva vida, o sea…yop, claro que era algo nuevo para su raza y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver que sucedía conmigo, daba la impresión de que yo no le importaba en absoluto y eso me dolía en mi corazón, sip…corazón, mi corazón late a un ritmo muy diferente al de los humanos y mi olor, era muy parecido al de los humanos pero no dejaba de ser vampírico, si se le podía decir así… pero bueno, volviendo al tema de mi padre, espero y tengo la esperanza de que no sea como dice el diario de vida de mi difunta madre y mi padre realmente este interesado en mi y que me quiera como un papa a su hija…nada pierdo con soñar un poquito.

Estábamos tomando el segundo avión que nos llevaría a Alaska a ver estas dos familias, por lo que me decía mi nana, dos de ellos habían convivido con mi padre mucho tiempo y de ellos podía sacar información de cómo es el realmente, lo bueno de todo esto es que tengo dones muy buenos para poder ver si lo que ellos me decían es la verdad, al momento de tocar cualquier parte de su piel expuesta a mi puedo ver si su historia es cierta o lo que me digan es cierto o no y leer sus pensamientos, otro es que tengo un escudo mental y físico así que me puedo cuidar a mí y a otras personas que estén a mi alrededor ,¡¿no es geniaaaaaallll?!. Porque para mi lo es, solo se que que estoy muy ansiosa por conocerlos y no sé que decir ni que comentar o…. no sé, mi temor mas grande es que ellos de alguna manera se sientan molestos con mi presencia, puedo ser muy testaruda y nadie me quita de mis ideas originarias tan fácilmente y no soporto que la gente sea altanera alrededor mío porque yo exploto y…. y…. me da la locura….solo puedo decir… aquí voy familia Cullen…. Aquí voy.

………

A la mañana siguiente estábamos ya aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Alaska, lo bueno es que no había sol como cuando salimos de Barcelona, a pesar de que ya comienza a irse el verano, en Alaska parecía que fuera invierno muuuyy frio, al menos había sido precavida y me había puesto un sweater blanco y jeans pitillos con mis infaltables converse grises, aunque no sentía mucho frio dada mi condición de mitad y mitad me era soportable la temperatura de este lugar, y no me podía quejar. Mientras buscaba mis cosa, que consistía en mi maleta con ropa y tomaba mi bolso pequeño donde cabia mi mp3, billetera, celular, y mi infaltable netbook _**(N/A:ohhh si es infalatable ohhh si)**_, y mis documentos importantes, veía de reojo a mi nana conversar por celular con alguien, la escuchaba decirle a una tal Tanya y Rosalie que ya estábamos esperando en el aeropuerto, a lo que ella debió decirle que ya estaban aqui a mi nana porque ella se ponía de puntillas para buscar a alguien, supongo que a quien nos vendría a buscar ¿ acaso mi nana los conocía de antemano ya?, espero que si porque yo estoy de lo mas ansiosa con todo esto.

…………

**AQUÍ LE LLEGO CON OTRO FIC, USTEDES DIRAN COMO PUEDO HACER ALGO TAN REPETITIVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA ALGO DIFERNTE QUE A LOS OTROS Y LES GUSTE…..**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	3. Conociendonos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociéndonos**

**Edward pov**

No puedo creer que existan otra clase de vampiros, bueno esto ni siquiera se le puede decir que es vampira a esta niñita porque es una mezcla de ambas especies, solo puedo decir que me tiene ansioso el hecho que ella sea hija de Aro, por lo que nos ha contado sobre los Volturis, han hecho cumplir nuestras leyes y siento que lo que hizo Aro con esta mujer no fue nada justo y en cierta medida lo veo como tratando de experimentar con nosotros, solo espero que no se le ocurra que debamos hacer lo mismo, eso ya seria algo bizarro para mi, lo siento pero yo soy algo respetuoso por las personas, no estoy muy orgulloso de mi pasado pero he hecho lo posible para cambiar eso.

Ahora, volvamos con el tema que nos corresponde…. O si, esa pequeña que viene a vivir con nosotros me tiene un poco inquieto con lo que pueda pasar, no sé cómo tratar a una niña de 4 años, por lo que me ha dicho Carlisle, esa es su edad, tuvimos que adaptar una habitación para ella con cama y todo, Alice ya le surtió el closet y está en posición defensiva en caso que la niña no le guste la ropa, por lo que nos dice mi hermana no puede ver nada de ella y solo se aseguro por lo que ha visto en las revistas de moda para niños, que a ellos les gusta las cosas infantiles, Esme ya aprendió a cocinar de todo lo que se pueda imaginar, Emmett y Jasper ya armaron un parque en miniatura para la niña y Carlisle ya se instruyo en todo lo que era de medicina infantil, bueno, su lado humano puede estar muy marcado y puede llegar a enfermarse nos dijo un día que le preguntamos para que traía muestras medicas de medicamentos para niños, en fin, la única que no se veía muy entusiasta con este tema era Rosalie, decía que haría lo posible por tratarla bien y no haría ningún aspaviento para que ella se sintiera como una niña mimada, que la trataría como si fuera otra niña normal, y yo, que les puedo decir, solo espero que no se meta mucho conmigo porque….

-ya Edward deja de fantasear como será todo, quiero tener la casa lista para cuando lleguen-me dijo Esme desde la cocina.

Tanya y Rosalie estaban hablando con Cristine, la nana de Isabella para saber a que hora llegaban y por lo que oi, llegarían mañana en el vuelo de las 9:30 de la mañana y me correspondía a mi ir a buscarlas, conocimos a la nana de la niña hace 9 años en uno de nuestros tantos cambios de hogar, ella es mas amiga del clan de Tanya que de nosotros, Tanya y su aquelarre nos han pedido que la niña se quede en nuestro hogar y que la acojamos como parte de nuestra familia, a pesar de que Tanya siempre ha sentido atracción hacia mi siempre la he considerado como una prima al igual que a sus 2 hermanas Kate e Irina, justamente, con ellas tres estoy en este momento terminando de ordenar su habitación para que este de lo mas comoda.

-yo creo que esta cama es muy alta para una niña tan pequeña-les comente meintras terminaba de acomodar unos cojines en esta.

-edward, la cama es perfecta, yo encuentro que tiene mucho rosado y muchos accesorios de niños, ¿y si a ella no le gusta estas cosas de niñas?-dijo Tanya.

-no, estoy segura que les va a gustar, es una peque de 4 años, todavía jugara con este tipo de juguetes, espero que Alice haya comprado ropa de talla mas grande que la normal para la edad de la niña o si no no nos servirá con ella-contesto Irina.

-no lo se pero en este momento me voy a buscarlas al aeropuerto y ahí lo averiguaremos-les dije a mis primas saliendo de la casa.

……

Me demore en llegar un poco al aeropuerto porque Alice se le olvido llenar el tanque del auto,ya que según ella el mio tenia el portamaletas mas grande, asi que estuve obligado a psar por una estación de servicio para llenar a mi VOLVO, ohhh si la niña se mete con mi auto tengan por seguro que no le faltara su castigo por eso… me estoy poniendo el parche ante la herida y ni siquiera que la he visto a la muchachita esa.

Apenas entre en el aeropuerto sentí el olor de mi amiga y el otro muy parecido al de un vampiro, esa debe ser Isabella supongo, cuando encuentro a Cristine entre la gente me preocupe por no ver a la pequeña con ella, ¿sera que decidió no traerla y la dejo con algún conocido?, no, ella dijo que venia con la niña, que extraño, me acerque a ella y le di un caluroso abrazo a mi amiga.

-hey tantos siglos sin vernos-me dijo Cristine después de que la deje en el piso, me ercate que había una joven atrás de ella que nos veía con mucha curiosidad y tenia una mirada extraña, pero tenia unos ojos hermosísimos achocolatados que me embrujaron por unos segundos.

-yo también los extrañe mucho Edward- me contesto mi amiga bajándome de mi nube.

-ehh si, oye donde esta la niña que no la veo, ¿no la habras perdido o si?- le digo.

-¿Qué?, no, ella esta justo aquí, ven Bella dejame presentarte a uno de mis amigos-le dice a la misma chica que nos estaba observando hace un momento, déjenme decirles que no parece una niña de 4 años como nos había dicho nuestra amiga, pareciera que tuviera 13 años o mas, wouw, creo que aquí pasa raro.

-emmm hola soy Bella, un gusto en conocerte-me dijo con esa voz tan delicada, con voz de…

Ok que me esta pasando, esto no es normal, cuando me recupere de ese lapsus de hipnosis, las guie a mi auto y les pedi sus maletas, mi amiga me las entrego pero la chica no quería y decidió meterlas ella sola en el maletero y no espero que la ayudara a subirse, que niña mas rara pensé para mi.

-no soy rara, no estoy acostumbrada a esas atenciones, me acostumbre a hacer las cosas por mi misma desde que tengo memoria, disculpa si no tome tus atenciones-me dijo la niña antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto…. QUE DEMON….-Hey, cuidado con esas palabras frente a una niña como yo-me contesto bajando el vidrio del auto.

-ehh lo siento, pero no entiendo…

-lo sabaras cuando lleguemos a tu casa amigo mio por eso debemos partir ahora mismo, siento el olor de un vampiro cerca-me apremio Cristine.

Nos subimos al auto rápidamente del lugar y comencé a probar mi don con la chica pero era como estar en libro blanco, es como si me bloqueara o realmente me esta bloqueando, ¿será que hara lo mismo con Alice?, cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestro hogar, y todos nos estaban esperando en el jardín.

-m dejaras abrirte la puerta o tampoco me lo permitiras-le bromee a Bella.

-lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrada a esos tratos- me respondió aunque no se bajo del auto- no me bajare hasta que ustedes no hayan bajado, recuerda que soy una niña y no puedo bajar antes que los adultos. Me dijo como si leyera mi mente…. Se rio, se rio de mi… algo muy raro….

…………

**Ok. Aquí les dejo otro cap de mi nuevo fic, les dejo una pregunta y les ido que me den su opinión, nose si comenzar a escribir los siguientes cap en tercera persona o seguir como lo he hecho con estos dos cap, díganme su opinión y dependede lo que ustedes digan lo hare de esa manera…nos vemos….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	4. la familia definitiva

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP EN TERCERA PERSONA SOLO PARA PROBAR Y VER COMO SON LAS REACCIONES DE LOS DEMAS VAMPIROS ANTE LA APARICION DE NUESTRA "PEQUEÑA BELLA". **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La familia definitiva… porque asi seria**

Al momento en que ella se bajo del auto Edward no paro de observarla, la vio ir al maletero del auto para sacar sus cosas mientras se cruzaba su bolso negro sobre su pecho pero el fue mas rápido que ella y tomo la maleta de Bella solo para hacerla rabiar, cual era el interés en esto, ni el lo sabia porque lo hacía.

-bueno entremos ya que los demás no dan de la curiosidad por ti Bella-le dijo edwrad en un tono muy emocionado, algo sentía que no podía entender ni el mismo…. ¿Qué será? Mmm.

-entonces que estamos esperando ya quiero verlos a todos-les dijo Cristine muy emocionada por ver a todos sus amigos.

Estaban avanzando a la puerta de la entrada cuando edward siente una mano rodear la suya.

-edward ¿yo te puedo pedir un favor?-le dijo Bella al vampiro que la veía como hipnotizado.

-ehh si claro, lo que necesites-le respondio este un tanto ido.

-no te separes de mi por favor, puedo ser fuerte pero sigo siendo una extraña aquí-le dijo Bella un tanto incomoda por los pensamientos exasperantes de los demás vampiros.

- no hay problema, yo te protegeré de la turba de locos vampiros-le dijo a la chica.

Al momento de entrar en la casa todos quedaron un poco colgados por el hecho de que su amiga haya llegado y no vieran a la niña por ningún lado y que si haya llegado con una jovencita de aspecto juvenil.

-que, donde esta mi abrazo-les dijo un tanto divertida Cristine, imaginándose el porque de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, ya que es la misma que tenia Edward cuando las vio en el aeropuerto al ver a su niña, mientras pensaba esto veía como Bella estaba tratando lo que mas podía en esconder una risa por los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

"_oh no puedo entenderlos sentimientos que tiene esta chica" _pensaba Jasper.

"¿_en donde estará la niña, ¿quizás se quedo jugando en el jardín o estará en el auto?, ¿edwrad donde esta la niña?" _decía en su cabeza Esme a su hijo lector de mentes.

"_ok, de algo me perdi, quiero comenzar a jugar con la niña y no la veo por ningún lado, Eddy dime que no la dejaste en el auto o la olvidaron porque no pase tres días armando un parque en miniatura para ocuparla yo solo" _decía Emmett en su mente muy … enredada.

"_EDWARD DONDE ESTA LA NIÑA"_ gritaron los vampiros en sus cabezas haciendo que Bella pegara un pequeño botecito en su lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta y la delatara por haber también leído los pensamientos de los vampiros..

-hola mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Bella, encantada de estar aquí con ustedes-les respondió muy tranquila pero por dentro se estaba partiendo de la risa por los pensamientos freneticos de Alice

"¿_COMO QUE ELLA ES BELLA EDWARD?, DEBE SER UNA BROMA PORQUE COMPRE ROPA PARA NIÑAS DE CUATRO AÑOS NO PARA NIÑAS DE… DE… AHHHHHHHHH COMO ES ESTO EDWARD DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA" _disparaba en su cabeza un tanto deseserada por los cambios que venia esta situación.

Edward no sabia si reir por los pensamientos de Alice, ya que estaba mas pendiente de los pensamientos de las otras féminas de la familia donde estaba viendo lo mas extraño de todo, sabia que Esme y Carmen serian maternales con cada uno de sus pensamientos hacia Bella pero jamás los espero de Rosalie.

"_oh por dios, en su mirada veo nada mas ternura, es muy linda esta jovencita… oh dios hasta su sonrisa es cariñosa y educada, se nota que todavía se siente una niña, me gusta la niña Edward ¿ y a ti?, no se me olvida que los dos eramos los mas ariscos a la idea de que ella llegara a nosotros" _le decía su hermana en su mente.

-por favor si alguien es el amable de explicarnos lo que esta sucediendo-les dijo Carlisle un poco contrariado con todo.

-claro amigo mío, pasemos al living para que podamos explicar todo-les dijo Cristine recordando que Bella todavía venia cansada del largo viaje. Edward como un imán se sentó al frente de Bella, los demás lo observaron extrañados, mientras que las mujeres se sentaron los hombres se quedaron de pie, bueno, excepto Edward.

Una vez sentados antes que comenzaran el interrogatorio Cristine decidió hablar primero.

-bueno, obviamente debo comenzar por el principio, conocí a la madre de Bella a las dos semanas de que ella escapara de Volterra, la conocí en Ámsterdam y parecía que tenia 6 meses de embarazo, la cuide después de escuchar su historia y no dude en ningún momento en acogerla, ella ya sabía que yo era vampira, obviamente después de convivir durante tres años con los Vulturis ya sabía cómo reconocernos.-hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a su pequeña que se encontraba a su lado un poco distraída mirando y leyendo los pensamientos de los demás.

-cuando nació mi Isabella…

-nana es Bella, tu misma me pusiste así, lo haces para molestarme-le dijo algo enfurruñada la chica, que su comentario le causo gracia a Edward y a Rosalie.

-está bien, cuando nació mi Bella-le dijo mirando a los ojos divertidos de la niña- su madre falleció a las dos horas después, tuvimos que practicarle una cesarea para sacar a mi niña y no resistió la operación ya que Bella consumía su sangre mientras estaba en su vientre y no tenia energías.

-mi madre dio su vida por mi hasta su ultimo minuto, es lo que me ha dicho mi nana por eso la amo y aunque la extraño se que ella no querria tenerme sufriendo por su muerte asi que la recuerdo con mucho amor y alegría, asi que no se preocupen por mi-les dijo Bella al ver las caras de los vampiros.

Esme y Carmen estaban consternadas con lo que paso con la madre de Bella asi que en su corazón cada una hizo la promesa de que la cuidarían con todo su ser.

-bueno como les decía, Bella parecía una bebe de meses cuando nació, al primer año de vida ya parecía una niña de 6 años y su crecimiento hasta ahora ha sido muy acelerado, ahora ella tiene cuatro años y como pueden ver parece una jovencita de 13 años y su crecimiento según hemos calculado debería detenerse pronto ya que hace dos años conocimos dos híbridos que eran hermanos y nos comentaron que su crecimiento se detuvo a los 6 años y parecían jóvenes de 17 o 18 años cada uno , hora ya tienen 140 años y su padre Johan fue conocido por Aro y le comento sobre su experimento y por eso el había comenzado a experimentar con la madre de Bella para ver si funcionaba y no sabemos nada, si estará buscando a mi niña o a las dos ya que el no sabe que la madre de Bella murió.

Cuando Cristine termino de contar la historia de lo que sucedió todos estaban como atraídos en la chica que estaba sentada al lado de su amiga, que irradiaba inocencia, se notaba que era una niña en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque a pesar de que representaba en edad 13 años igual era una niña.

Quien no dudo ni un minuto en acercarse y hablar con Bella fue Rosalie, que dejo a todos consternados por su actitud.

-y dime Bella como te sientes aquí con nosotros, te diré que no esperábamos una jovencita como tu sino a una bebe de 4 años-le comento algo divertida por todo lo que tendrán que cambiar en la habitación de la joven.

-estoy bien y un poco ansiosa por todo lo que ha pasado y no sé si les molestara el que me quede con ustedes, soy muy ordenada y no molesto en nada incluso se cocinar de todo para que no se preocupen por eso y hasta he traído mis libros, mi netbook, mi música conmigo para no agobiarlos en nada….-decía muy entusiasmada Bella hasta que Rosalie la corto con un abrazo.

-tranquila Bella de eso no te preocupes, aquí todos te cuidaremos como alguien mas de nuestra familia y nada te faltara, de eso puedes estar segura-le decía una Rose muy maternal para la admiración de todos, Emmett estaba muy feliz de ver a su esposa ser asi con otra persona ya que ella era conocida por todos como alguien superficial para preocuparse de alguien que no fuera ella misma o de sus familiares.

-si y no te preocupes por ropa porque ahora mismo te vienes con nosotras a comprarte ropa nueva porque la que hay era para una niña pequeña y estoy segura que veras los lindos modelos….-le decía una entusiasta Alice hasta que fue cortada por Bella.

-lo siento, pero no veo la necesidad de comprar ropa cuando yo traigo la mia y no lo hare hasta que vea que sea necesario-le dijo sin dejo a replica cosa que no entendió Alice.

-ah no señorita, tu debes comprarte ropa, no andarás con lo que se te ocurra, no señor-le dijo Alice autoritariamente.

-estamos empezando con el pie izquierdo chicas, si Bella dijo que no es no, lo siento Alice pero no vas a atosigar a Bella con esas cosas, ella y su nana se han llevado así durante mucho tiempo y tu no vas a cambiar su estilo de vida así porque te da la gana-le dijo Tanya que miraba a Bella y también veía como la miraba Edward desde que habían llegado y no podía no darse cuenta que en su mirada había algo más que cariño hacia la chica.

-Bella siempre ha sido así, pierdes tu tiempo rompiéndote el cerebro tramando planes, nada funcionara así que no pierdas el tiempo con Bella-le dijo Cristine para que se diera cuenta que con esta pequeña nada podía hacer para manipular e influenciar, ahí va su nueva excusa de vestir a una jovencita de 13 años para Alice Cullen, aunque veía que para ser joven se vestía muy bien.

Edward estaba un poco contrariado en lo que respectaba a Bella, sabia que habia algo en ella que lo atrae como iman pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento, quizásera donde la veía tan chica que pensaba que era algo como de hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita, pero sentía que era algo mas fuerte y cuando vio a Rosalie acercándose a Bella y la abrazaba se dio cuenta que no era eso, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos era otro.

"_Edward hermano, ¿acaso esos sentimientos que estas emanando es…?" _le pregunto Jasper al darse cuenta de los sentimientos del vampiro hacia la nueva integrante de la familia, Edward solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin despegar de la vista de la jovencita que lo miraba desde los brazos de su hermana que la sostenía como si fuera una delicada muñequita.

-bueno familia, ahora que ya estamos un poco mas tranquilos con lo que respecta a Bella ayudemos a acomodarse a nuestras amigas para que Bella pueda descansar un poco y se cambien de ropa-les dijo Kate a los demás.

-no hay problema con eso, por cierto ¿cuál será mi habitación?-dijo Bella.

-yo te llevare a tu habitación, no te preocupes, Alice porque no vas sacando algo para prepararle a Bella para que coma –le dijo Edward.

-déjanos hacerte hoy la comida y si quieres puedes tu desde mañana prepararte pero por hoy déjanos hacerlo-le dijo Irina que vio que iba a replicar Bella.

-está bien pero solo por hoy y no Alice, eso no significa que puedas llegar a convencerme de ir de compras, lo siento no soy tan voluble-les dijo muy divertida Bella por las caras que había puesto Alice de la esperanza hasta la desilusión.

Siguiendo a Edward hasta el pasillo del gigantesco caserón de los Cullen se había dado cuenta que no había necesidad de utilizar sus poderes por el momento, aparte que no quería responder preguntas incomodas por adelantarse a los pensamientos de los demás, ya que había copiado el poder de Edward para ver un poco de lo que pensaban los demás sobre ella y como seria su actitud hacia ella antes de que tuviera que tocar a cada uno y viera como eran y si eran sinceros, ya se desharía del don de Edward cuando se aburriera de este don, por ahora bloquearía las mentes de todos para ocuparse de ordenar sus cosas y seguir a Edward, ya que desde que lo vio no había podido sacárselo de la mente y lo peor de todo es que lo quería y mucho, podía decirse que se había enamorado a primera vista de Edward Cullen, pero se daba cuenta que el era en cierta manera mayor que ella, aunque fuera físicamente solo se llevaban por 4 años, internamente Edward le sacaba mas de un siglo en edad cronológica y no sabia como se sentiría el al respecto, ahora se daba cuenta que ser muda mentalmente para el era ventajoso y por eso le daba privacidad mental a el por lo mismo.

Mientras los dos desparecían por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones los demás vampiros estaban en la sala conversando sobre Bella.

-Dinos Cristine, sabes si Bella tiene algún poder o no fue bendecida-dijo Eleazar.

-a ella no puede leerla fácilmente, Edward no puede leerle la mente asi como me di cuenta que Alice tampoco puede ver su futuro, es como si ella no estuviera gracias a su escudo mental y físico, asi que Kate tu poder en ella es inservible también, ella también si quiere puede ver si tus sentimientos o tus pensamientos son verdaderos si te toca, es muy parecido al de su padre pero no es mas preciso que el de Aro y como veras también tiene otro pero no lo diré porque ella no querrá decirlo hasta que se sienta preparada para hacerlo-les dijo Cristine a sus amigos que la escuchaban atentamente.

-fue muy bendecida esta pequeña, por lo que veo también nos tiene embrujados a todos-dijo muy jovial Carlisle.

-pero el que esta embrujado hasta los pies es nuestro rabioso regalón-dijo Tanya.

-¿Quieres decir que Edward se ha enamorado de Bella?-preguntaron Esme y Carlisle.

-algo asi –dijo Jasper.

-ohh esto será para la posteridad, Edward se enamoro de una niña de 13 años-dijo muy divertida Rosalie de que su hermano se haya enamorado de su pequeña niña la cual ya le tenía un cariño inmenso, algo difícil de explicar, sabía que iba volcar su amor maternal en ella y también sería una buen hermana mayor también.

-debo decirles algunas cosas sobre el lado humano de Bella-les dijo Cristine rompiendo el momento creado por el amor que había descubierto de Edward hacia su pequeña.

-que bueno que comentes eso ya que me gustaría saber que tan marcado esta en ella –dijo Carlisle.

-bueno, ella se enferma una vez al año, duerme como ya se los comente las veces que hemos hablado por teléfono, a pesar de beber sangre de animales también come sus cuatro comidas diarias, y lo mas importante, tiene su periodo-les dijo Cristine a todos los vamiros que quedaron estupefactos con lo último que dijo.

-¿Bella tiene el periodo menstrual?-pregunto Emmett mirando de reojo a Jasper que se había tensado con este ultimo anuncio.

-si, pero lo tiene cada 3 meses, y su sangre no es atrayente para nada, recuerden que yo era mucho peor que Jazz referente a la sangre humana asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte mi querido Jasper-les contesto Cristine haciendo que todos se relajaran.

-solo quiero ser un buen hermano mayor para Bella-les dijo Jasper un tanto timido.

-no te preocupes por eso Jazz que tendremos ese privilegio solo nosotros ya que nuestro querido grinch estará mas ocupado conquistando a Bella que cuidándola como hermano-dijo Emmett provocando que todos rieran sobre su comentario.

-bueno vamos a prepararle algo de comer a Bella, y mientras ella come sacaremos todas las cosas para niños del cuarto para que no se sienta incomoda, ¿Qué haremos con todo eso?-dijo Tanya.

-las llevaremos a un albergue de familias necesitadas, diablos serán los niños con mejores ropas y juguetes-dijo un poco decaída Alice.

-menos mal que compramos una cama de dos plazas para que no se cayera pensando que era una niñita-decía Kate ayudando a preparar el almuerzo para Bella.

……….

Edward estaba un poco fastidiado con los cometarios de su familia porque se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Bella, pero no le importaba mucho ya que ahora el compartía estos momentos con ella mientras ella ordenaba sus cosas en el clóset donde estaba hace unos minutos la ropa de niña y ahora se encontraba su ropa normal.

-Entonces cuéntame Bella como te diviertes, supongo que habrás dejado algún amigo o amiga, quizás un novio por Barcelona-le decía "casualmente" edward a la chica sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su pecho pensando que esos hermosos labios ya no fueran inocentes.

-ehhh no jamás tuve amigos o amigas en España, siempre fuimos mi nana y yo, aparte de sus amigos vampiro claro, pero no me interese en ninguno de ellos, ¿puedo poner un poco de música?-dijo la chica mientras terminaba de ordenar sus cosas y se dirigía al netbook a poner un poco de música en el ya que no tenia una radio en la habitación.

-espera, tengo una radio que nunca he usado la traeré para ti-se paro rápidamente de su lugar para ir a buscarla al sótano en voladas para su pequeño amor.

Mientras Edward iba por la radio, Bella comenzó a ordenar la cama ya que estaba llena de ropa de niña y de los juguetes, asi que en lo que menos que canta un gallo guardo todo en cajas que estaban a un lado de la puerta del baño, guardo sus cosas en el baño para su uso higiénico, en fin antes que Edward regresara ya tenia todo listo, incluso había cambiado la ropa de cama que era de princesas por unas sabanas de color azul marino y una colcha azul eléctrico _**(en algo coincido con el vampiro y Bella es que amo al azul)**_todo gracias a la velocidad vampira que había heredado de su padre, gracias a dios el color de las paredes eran de color claro y no se veria raro con el con el color de la cama.

-wau, solo me fui dos minutos y ya tienes todo ordenado, veo que también cambiaste todode la habitación-decia Edward impresionado con el cambio de la habitación ya que no parecía ni por asomo de niña sino que se veía mas normal ahora, debería de hablar con Esme para cambiar las cortinas, unas purpuras no se verían para nada mal, pensaba mientras instalaba el equipo de sonido.

-Edward eres muy amable por prestarme tu stereo y cuando me compre uno te lo devolveré-le dijo muy agradecida Bella del gesto de su vampiro

¡ oh si, ya nos pusimos posesivas!

-no es nada y no te preocupes, te lo regalo, si quieres un televisor hay uno que esta guardado en su caja esperando por ser ocupado, en realidad Alice no tiene limites de compras-le dijo Edward a su angel personal.

Ugh que posesivos estos dos.

-veo que Alice tiene un problema con eso de las compras, y gracias por el televisor también me vendría bien, si no hay problema claro-le dijo Bella.

-Bella, no tienes que preocuparte de nada si pudiera te lo daría todo-le respondió Edward acercándose a Bella.

Bella como cualquier jovencita se avergonzó y bajo la vista y para romper un poco el incomodo momento fue aponer música en el stereo, oh si, su cd favorito de linkin park comenzó a resonar en la habitación, mientras que caminaba bajo la atenta mirada de Edward para guardar sus últimos objetos personales.

Se daban cuenta que en ambiente algo había cambiado, y ellos se daban cuenta de que algo pasaba con ellos dos, Edward no iba a dar pie atrás con Bella, ni la diferencia de edad lo iba a separar de ella.

Para Bella todo esto era nuevo, tenia la esperanza de que Edward se fijara en ella, en sus novelas veía que la diferencia de edad funcionaba y ella no iba a perder oportunidad en averiguarlo.

Mientras nuestros tortolitos estaban en su burbuja personal, los demás vampiros habalban de lo que pasaría con la chica mientras que Emmett y Jasper desarmaban el parque en miniatura.

-ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que le diremos a Bella sobre su padre, Cristine que tan segura estas de que Aro no hay buscado a Bella-le pregunto Carlisle en un tono que daba a entender de la complejidad del tema.

-creo que debe de estar buscándola, no creo que sea de deja r algo sin concluir sobre algo tan vital como este acontecimiento para nuestra raza-le respondió su amiga.

-solo quiero estar seguro de que no la vendrán a buscar como si fueran a llevarse a un perro-le dijo Eleazar.

- amigos debemos estar tranquilos sobre este tema, aunque queremos que ella se quede con nosotros, no podemos poner resistencia si la vinieran a buscar los Vulturis, ella en cierto modo pertenece a ellos, pero ten por seguro amiga mia que Bella no estará desamparada cuando llegue ese momento, solo espero que tengas en cuenta que Bella cuenta con nustra protección en absoluto-le dijo Carlisle que ya le había tomado mucho cariño a la niña, una nueva integrante de su familia.

…………

**Ok aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero su opinión de cómo quedo en tercera persona, y si les gusto asi seguire asi el fic, gracias por todos los rr que me hn mandado y apenas me sienta mejor los contestare todos toditos, déjenme decirles que vi el jueves REMEMBER ME, creanme que no soy fan ni nada parecido de rob pero el final de la peli me hizo llorar y mucho, bueno toy contenta de haber ido a ver la peli y mal a la vez porque por culpa de haber ido al cine me enferme…..**

**Denme su opinión y las esperare con ansias**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	5. Como puedo ganarme tu amor…

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Como puedo ganarme tu amor…**

**Bella pov**

-Veo que tenemos el mismo gusto de música-me decía Edward mientras veía mis CD de música en la repisa.

"_deberé mostrarle mi disquería personal algún día a mi niña bella"._

Ohhh, supongo que no habrá estado pensando en mí, pero bueno, nada pierdo con soñar.

-mi nana me ha inculcado la música clásica desde que era muy pequeña, pero me ha dejado cultivar mi gusto propio de música y como veras también soy como cualquier jovencita en ese sentido-le dije mostrándole mi CD de Backstreet Boys, la cara que puso al ver mi adquisición fue impagable, me devolvió el CD como si le quemara entre las manos.

-ahí si que difiero contigo, solo puedo decirte que tengo unos cuantos CD música en mi habitación cuando gustes puedes ir a allá y verlos, puedes escucharlos cuando tú quieras-_"oh por dios que me ha hecho Bella"_- bueno, mejor vamos a ver si ya tienen algo preparado para que comas, ¿vamos?-me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Sentí un hormigueo en mis extremidades para nada desagradable, es como si mi mano siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, era algo exquisito.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al comedor de la casa todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación muy seria.

-debemos de ver cuando comenzar a contarle a Bella sobre los Vulturis- decía Eleazar.

-hay que ir preparando ya el terreno de cómo le diremos sobre cómo era Aro cuando lo conocimos-dijo muy pensativo Carlisle.

Ok, tiempo de hacerse notar porque no quería escuchar a escondidas…. Si claro … ¿y escuchar los pensamientos de los demás como se le decía a eso?.

mmmm… no sabía que ahora tenía una conciencia metiche.

-¿Qué pasa con esa comida para Bella?, no puedo creer que no sientan como le ruge el estomago- dijo Edward para llamar la atención de todos… claro sin dejar de lado el que me dejo en vergüenza.

-gracias Edward-le dije un poco molesta por lo que dijo.

-si Eddy, muy sutil el hablar así de una chica-le dijo Tanya que estaba a punto de carcajearse delante nuestro…. Genial ahora soy el bufón de todos.

Me solté de la mano de "Eddy" para seguir a la chica donde estaba mi almuerzo.

-Bella lo siento, fue sin mala intención, Bella, espérame por favor, déjame disculparme –me venía diciendo Edward a mis espaldas mientras me seguía en mi camino hacia el comedor.

-bueno Eddy, te perdonare si me muestras tus discos cuando termine de comer, ¿trato?-le dije tendiendo mi mano para poder sentirlo cerca de mi otra vez, quizás era posible que el sintiera ese hormigueo también. Lindo.

-claro que acepto pequeña-me dijo tomando mi mano… aunque me bajo de mi nube con eso de PEQUEÑA… en resumidas cuentas… eso era para Edward, una niña pequeña.

**Edward pov**

Que puedo decir sobre todo esto…solo una palabra lo resume…. AMOR, si estoy enamorado de Bella, sin ningún tapujo lo pienso y no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos hacia ella, es tan propia para hablar, es muy ordenada y pulcra con sus cosas, tenemos los mismos gustos sobre música… exceptuando a ciertos grupitos, somos muy parecidos, no puedo creer que haya encontrado a mi alma gemela, a mi compañera, porque estoy completamente seguro que estaremos juntos por toda nuestra eternidad, teníamos que ser pareja pronto, en dos semanas más ella comenzaría la escuela y conocería a gente ahí… específicamente chicos hormonales e imaginativos con aquellas mentes de alcantarillas…

Ok esto se me está yendo de las manos, solo es que la quiero mucho y no quiero perderla por nada del mundo así que tengo que ser rápido en esto, a quien pedirle ayuda con esto, solo a alguien que no se burle de mi, a Carmen y Esme se la podría pedir si es que no se ríen de mi por fijarme de una niña de 4 años cronológicos.

En fin, hasta hace unos minutos no me había percatado de que había metido la pata con Bella para sacarla de un apuro por estar escuchando una conversación que ella no debería estar preparada para estarlo y sin querer la deje en ridículo con todos, _estúpidos oídos de vampiros_, para hacerla de oro, le digo pequeña, si, como lo oyen le dije pequeña y por su cara veo que le molesto un poco por como la llame, claro que debía de estar un poco decaída si todos la van a tratar como una niña y yo que pude ser como mas que un amigo vengo y la trato como una bebe… denme el trofeo de los tontos…necesito ayuda pronto con esto de las chicas.

En todo caso nadie podía culparme por no despegarle la vista mientras la veía comer de su ensalada con atún y huevos, ¿es que estas chicas no ven que Bella debe comer más proteínas?, ugh a la hora de la cena yo se la haría para que vean como se hace una verdadera comida.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí como movían algo frente a mi cara y no era nada mas y nada menos que la mano de mi cielo personal.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?, te he preguntado si estás listo para ir a tu habitación y no me has dado ni la hora-me dijo Bella mientras seguía moviendo su mano frente a mí y yo ni tonto ni perezoso la tome entre las mías y la bese…mmm me he puesto muy ñoño con esto….linda.

-disculpa preciosa, estaba en otra nube pero no te preocupes que vamos de inmediato a mi habitación- le dije mientras la hacía ponerse de pie con su mano aun en la mía.

Lo único malo que fuimos interceptados por todos los vampiros adolescentes que estaban en la casa llegando al pasillo.

-eh eh eh usted señorita no debe de ir a la habitación de otro joven, eso no es bien visto-le dijo Emmett con una cara que… no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

"_Edward si le tocas un cabello con aquellas manos hormonales te corto todo lo que tienes para decir que eres hombre "_me decía Jasper en su mente_._

"_Edward, recuerda que es una niña y debes demostrar la educación que te dio mami Esme, no nos defraudes_" me dijo la loca de Irina.

pero quien creen que soy esta manga de… a quien quiero engañar, hasta yo no podía creer los pensamientos que tenia sobre ella. Malo Eddy, malo Eddy.

-ey no tiene nada de malo que quiera ir al cuarto de Edward a escuchar algo de música, son una manga de mal pensados, ese no es buen ejemplo para mí el que ustedes estén pensando así de nosotros, y por cierto si Edward quiere atacar bienvenido sea, ¿vamos Eddy?-me dijo tomándome de la mano para arrastrarme ya que había quedado pasmado con sus palabras, ohhh que chica.

-en todo caso, dejaremos la puerta junta para que no hagan malas conjeturas-les dijo de vuelta riéndose de las caras de mis hermanos y primas… esta chica es de armas tomar.

**En algún lugar de Volterra ( esta parte es en 3ª persona)**

Cada día se paseaba por aquel cuarto que le había pertenecido a ella, hace un par de años había encontrado una compañera vampira para paliar la soledad que lo había comenzado a consumir desde que aquella humana lo había abandonado, cuatro años han pasado de eso y no saber que paso con ella y con la criatura en su vientre, había movido a todos los vampiros a su disposición para encontrarla si estaba con vida o por lo menos a la criatura si no era como lo anterior… pero debía de encontrarlos… sea como sea.

**Volviendo a la casa de los Cullen **

**Bella pov**

Al entrar en el cuarto de Edward quede impresionada por su colección de discos, era sensacional estar ahí, realmente era una disquería personal, mientras él me miraba como iba observando su habitación me quede pensando en lo que sus hermanos y primas estaban pensando, no le preste mucha atención a los pensamientos de mi vampirito porque me entretuve viendo como lo molestaban en su mente, eso me daba a entender de que el no tenia novia, aunque me aseguraría en este instante porque los pensamientos de Tanya no me dejaron más que confundida, ella lo amaba pero no era correspondida, quizás si tenía alguien y no me había percatado…. Aquí va poder de la verdad.

-y bien Eddy pooh ya que tú me preguntaste si tenía novio o si había dejado un corazón roto en Barcelona, mi pregunta es retorica para ti-le dije tocando levemente sus manos para no sentir ese hormigueo y así ver si es sincero conmigo…

-ehhh no, no tengo y jamás he tenido una novia, ni siquiera en mi vida humana tuve úna-me contesto él un poco cohibido….mmmm actívense súper poderessss… si un poco infantil pero que …

Su persona, su alma me dicen que es sincero y no hay pizca de falsedad en sus palabras… caí.. caí.. caiiiiiii…. Me enamore de este lindo vampiro….

No aguante las ganas de tirarme a sus brazos, ¿por qué?, ni yo tengo idea del porque

-¿Bella cariño te pasa algo?-me dijo Kate cundo todos entraron como alma que se los lleva el diablo todos a la habitación de mi vampiro, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba llorando,

-chiquita mía…-me decía mi nana mientras me acariciaba el pelo, yo seguía en los brazos de mi Eddy.

-ohh nana tiene un alma muy linda y limpia, es lindo, lindo-le decía a mi nana con la voz quebrada por el llanto de felicidad por como es mi vampirin…

-ok de algo nos perdimos y yo no veo nada así que si son tan amables-dijo Alice.

- mi poder, veo si son sinceros y Edward lo es completamente, aunque no debí utilizarlo ahora, pero es que no lo pude evitar-y me volví a mirar a Edward que me daba una mirada dura, se habrá enojado?- lo siento si te molesto pero no lo pude evitar-le dije.

Lo único que El hizo fue bajarme de su regazo y salió de la habitación. Dejándonos a todos pasmados y sin habla

-¿hice algo mal?-pregunte con un hilo de voz, pensando que quizás todos estaban enojados también.

-no cariño ni nosotros sabemos que le paso a este cabeza de chorlito, será mejor que te vayas a descansar un poco al cuarto, debes de dormir un poco antes de que nos sentemos a ver los últimos detalles de tu estadía con los Cullen, ve que yo ya te alcanzo para hacerte dormir-me dijo mi nana.

Pase por entremedio de todos corriendo a mi habitación llorando… era definitivo, Edward estaba molesto por usar mi poder con El, era mejor si mantenía la distancia con Edward, desde mi habitación podía ver entre los pensamientos de mi nana sobre lo que conversaba con los demás vampiros y era algo raro porque no entendía muy bien porque estaba tan molestos con Edward s yo había sido la chiquilla imprudente.

"_ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo así que es mejor que mantengamos a mi chiquita lejos de Edward porque no me gusta verla sufrir de este modo"_.

Después de eso mi nana ya estaba tumbada a mi costado en mi cama abrazándome como lo hacía siempre para consolarme y poder dormir más tranquila.

-no te preocupes por nada mi pequeña traviesa que debes de descansar-me decía en tono muy bajito mientras yo gimoteaba en sus brazos

-me odia nana, mi Edward me odia-le dije mientras me quede dormida, lo último que creí escuchar fue "yo no te odio mi Bella"…. Ugh hasta antes de quedarme dormida fantaseo….

**Edward pov**

Sabía que ya estaba casi dormida pero igual se lo dije porque no quería que ella creyera que yo la odiaba por lo que había pasado, simplemente me tomo con la guardia baja el saber de cómo era su poder, tenía miedo de que se enterara de que yo estaba enamorado de ella y me considerara un depravado por nuestra diferencia de edad….

Siempre iba a ser un problema para nosotros eso de la edad, pero lo que me dejo fuera de juego fue el que haya dicho que yo tengo alma, siempre he considerado que nosotros los vampiros no teníamos alma y no supe cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras de mi princesa y ver que a la vez ella lloraba ante ese descubrimiento era algo difícil de soportar, pero bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos no mienten y ella como niña que era no mentía…

-Edward será mejor que salgas de esta habitación porque estoy muy enojada contigo por hacer llorar a mi niña-me dijo Cristine sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-solo quería que supieras que no malinterpretes las cosas, no odio para nada a Bella, solo que todo lo que dijo de mi alma me saco de juego solo eso, jamás le haría daño a quien amo y tu sabes ya mis sentimientos por ella-le dije admirando a tan bella chica que descansaba en los brazos de mi amiga.

-solo sé que ella está muy dolida por lo que paso contigo, a ella le cuesta abrirse con las personas y tú la dejaste confundida con tu actitud de hace unos minutos, no sé que pasara ahora, solo te puedo decir que quizás Isabella se puede encerrar en su burbuja de nuevo y sacarlos a todos de su corazón por tu actitud tan poco clara-me dijo muy severa.

-¿tanto daño le hice a mi Bella?-le dije un tanto culpable por mi actitud.

-créeme cuando te digo que quizás no quiera hablar con nadie de ustedes, sabes que tu familia ya le tomo un gran cariño y si eso sucede estarán muy tristes, te recomiendo que te cuides la retaguardia de ellos porque serán capaz de atacarte por hacer sufrir a su bebita como la llaman, si incluso Carlisle y Eleazar la llaman así-me dijo Cristine.

Oh por dios que había hecho con mi amada Bella.

-debes ayudarme Cristine con ella para que vuelva a mi-le suplique a mi amiga… si que estoy desesperado..

-lo siento Edward, yo me voy en dos días y tu deberás lidiar con esto solo, por favor muestra un poco de la educación que te dieron tus padres biológicos, sé un hombre o un muchacho de 17 años con los pantalones bien puestos para afrontar lo que se te viene…-me decía hasta que fue cortada por lo que decía mi Bella.

-nana deja de moverte tanto que se me espanta el sueño.

-lo siento mi vida, vuelve a dormir.

Menos mal que hablábamos en voz tan baja que no la despertamos con nuestra voz sino los movimientos de mi amiga enojada.

Ahora lo que me quedaba por hacer era recuperar el cariño de mi preciosa… y de paso ganarme su amor también…. Espero que no sea tarde.

…………

**Okis… aquí va otro cap., incluí un poquito de Aro para que se hagan la idea de lo que él estaba pasando por todo esto, lo hare de apoco y tratare de poner su participación en tercera persona porque le da otro toque… no me han dicho que les pareció el cap. anterior en 3ª persona…. Díganme para ver como sigo haciendo el cap.…. De paso les aviso que quizás cambie el fic de T. a M., todo depende de cómo mantenga el comportamiento hormonal más delante de nuestros protagonistas…. Y sus hormonas jajajaja xp, pero bueno si ustedes me piden que se ponga u poco acido quien soy yo para negarme a lo que me pidan mis lectoras favoritas… díganmelos en sus rr y pm que me alimentan y me dan vida para seguir escribiendo a pesar de estar enfermita…ok ok ok las dejo de aburrir y espero sus rr…ah se me olvidaba voy actualizar todos los viernes para que sepan voy a mantener la historia tan fresca sea posible…..**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	6. Tengo derecho a rabietas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Tengo derecho a rabietas**

**Edward pov**

Hoy mi Bella debía de ir a buscar su uniforme que correspondía de su colegio, Carlisle y Esme habían decidido que debía ir a una escuela privada, y Cristine ya había pagado el año escolar por lo cual Bella debía estar yendo a ella en dos semanas más, yo estaba muy contento por ella porque iba a compartir con gente de su edad, o sea chicas, los de los enfermos hormonales deberían mantenerse lejos de ella por su propio bien….

Si díganlo… soy posesivo y celoso de chicos hormonales iguales a mi… o sea parecido.

Lo único malo es que desde anteayer que no he hablado con ella desde el incidente en mi cuarto… y eso me estaba matando… metafóricamente hablando claro está.

Ahora la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa ya que ella y Rosalie habían ido a dejar a Cristine al aeropuerto ya que hoy ella partía a Budapest a visitar a unos vampiros amigos, mi Bella había llorado mucho por la partida de su nana, yo intente acercarme a ella ara consolarla y ella salió rápido hacia la cocina, todos se daban cuenta de lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer y eso me dañaba, ella se estaba alejando de mi, y por consecuencia de mi familia también, Cristine ya me lo había dicho y yo no quise creerle, ahora todos están sufriendo por el alejamiento de mi Bella.

El sonido de un auto aparcando enfrente de mi me saco de mis pensamientos… wau sí que estaba concentrado.

Mi Bella venia bajando del auto de mi padre con la bolsa del uniforme y sus demás útiles para tenerlos todo listo, ella se veía hermosa con su falda de jeans, medias oscuras, y b botas bajitas, lo que me volvía loco era la camiseta blanca y ese sweater de color azul cielo traía puesto, ¿ya les comente que me encanta ese color en ella?, la mirada que me dio al bajar del auto fue rara, como si algo la perturbara.

Preferí acercarme a ella para tratar de ayudarla pero me esquivo y entro rauda a la casa.

-no trates de romperte los sesos para saber lo que le pasa, conmigo apenas hablo en el camino de vuelta, ven vamos a dar una vuelta para contarte lo que paso-me dijo Rose.

Asi que rodeamos la casa que lindaba con el bosque donde íbamos a cazar.

Me senté en una roca para escuchar a mi hermana.

-ella no paró de llorar en todo el camino al aeropuerto, luego que pudo separase de Cristine para que ella tomara el avión, no me dio ni la hora, se subió al auto, nunca fue maleducada, simplemente me daba respuestas cortas, pero amables-me decía mi hermana mientras se paseaba alrededor de unas flores.

-debe estar muy mal por todo lo que paso el otro día, ¿te comento algo a ti sobre eso?-le pregunte esperanzado en que haya hablado con ella sobre ese tema.

-nop, cuando le pregunte algo sobre eso me pidió no seguir con ese tema porque no iba a dar respuesta alguna y que no la siguiéramos presionando con eso, la acompañe a buscar su uniforme al colegio y después fuimos a comprar sus útiles escolares, como sabrás no dejo que le pagara nada, ya que Cristine le ha dejado una cuenta de ahorro para sus gastos-dijo Rose.

-si, algo supe de eso.

-De ahí que no quiere hablar conmigo y decidí respetar su espacio-la miré con cara de WTF?-¿Qué? No me mires así Edward, voy a cambiar un poco mi actitud por ella, se lo merece, ha pasado por mucho, aunque Esme va a ser como su mamá yo seré como una hermana mayor para ella.

-me sorprendes, pero para bien me sorprendes Rose, lo único que no se es lo que va pasar en ese sentido, Bella no quiere nada con ninguna de nosotros….

-¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-sabíamos de quién era ese grito y no dudamos ni un segundo en ir a la casa para encontrarnos con el living lleno de ropa esparcido por el sofá de este.

"ALICE" pensamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-ALICE YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA COMPRARME ROPA TODAVÍA Y TE PEDI QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MIS COSAS-le decía Bella a Alice que estaba al lado de Jasper sin poder moverse del sillón viendo toda la ropa que le había comprado a Bella para ver si cambiaba de opinión sobre la ropa y a la vez si podía contentarla con eso.

-Bella solo intentaba….-le decía ella alegre pensando que Bella cedería igual.

-NO ALICE, NO VOY A CEDER, ENTIENDE YO NO SOY UNA MUÑECA PARA JUGAR Y NO PUEDES SER ASI DE IMPERTINENTE CON LAS COSAS AJENAS-le dijo ya poniéndose furiosa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-ahhh santa Esme gracias por aparecer antes de que Bella salte encima de vampi-duende de la casa.

-pasa Esme que yo le fui a comprar ropa a Bella para que cambiara de opinión…-le decía mi hermana muy pagada de si misma hasta que Carmen la interrumpió… ¿en qué momento llegaron los demás?

-Alice, Bella ya había dado su opinión sobre eso, no puedes ser así de sobrepasar a los demás.

-pero yo…

-voy a llamar a mi nana, me vuelvo con ella-dijo Bella dejándonos a todos helados en nuestros lugares.

-bella no puedes irte, tu nana nos confió tu cuidado y así va a ser, ahora debemos conversar sobre esto…-le decía Eleazar.

-solo pido un poco de privacidad, aunque represento 13 años, mi nana siempre me dio mi espacio e intimidad y eso me hizo una niña responsable y respetuosa y yo pido lo mismo en esta casa, ¿es mucho pedir acaso?-nos dijo con su voz un tanto quebrada, dios, ella era tan….

-Bella es hora de almorzar, ven que te acompaño a la cocina para que te prepares la comida-le dijo Tanya.

-nosotras las acompañamos-dijo Irina tomando a Kate y a Rosalie que estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la duende por hacer sufrir a nuestra niña.

Apenas salieron de nuestra vista Alice intento defenderse de su actitud… pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-no Alice, ya habíamos decidido que si ella quería se compraría ropa o lo que necesitase y que nos pidiera ayuda o consejo, no puedes cambiarle su sistema de vida entiéndelo.

-pero no puedo ver nada, no tengo visiones de su vida y de lo que puede pasar y yo solo trate de hacer esto para ver si algo cambiaba.

-cariño, ya Cristine nos dijo que quizás es por su escudo metal y físico el por el cual ni tu ni Edward y Eleazar pueden leerla-le dijo Esme acercándose más al sillón para doblar la ropa tirada.

-ya se alejo por lo que paso en la habitación de Edward, no queremos que se aleje mas-dijo Emmett…grrrrr.

-oye, ya le pedí disculpas y no me ha dejado explicar nada, me aleja a cada rato-le conteste un poco cabizbajo por la situación.

-lo sabemos y eso nos tiene a todos muy decaídos y no solo por lo que paso sino que Jasper no puede evitar contagiarnos con su humor-dijo Eleazar mirando un tanto divertido a Jazz.

-lo siento pero también me afecta verla tan lejos de nosotros y no lleva ni dos días con nosotros, ya me había hecho la ilusión de una hermana pequeña.

-veremos qué podemos hacer para que ella se acople de nuevo a nosotros-dijo Esme

-ahora Alice por favor mantente al margen de lo que sea en sus cosas, no seas metiche por dios!, déjala ser, te entendería si ella se vistiera mal o algo así, no la agobiemos mas y conversemos los cuatro adultos con ella, o sea Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar y yo, no ustedes, cualquier cambio o si ella sigue con querer irse con Cristine, ya no podemos hacer nada, ella vino a nosotros buscando informarse sobre su padre y eso haremos y la cuidaremos, ¿queda claro?-nos dijo severamente con un tono de broma.

-si Carmen-contestamos todos, incluso las chicas en la cocina… ¿habrá escuchado mi niña?

**Bella pov**

"_oh si mi vampirito, también escuche"_

Todo ha sido un caos en estos días, cuando desperté de mi siesta sentí su aroma en mi habitación y eso me hizo sentirme un poco decaída por mi decisión que ya había tomado, no me acercaría mas a mi vampirito, y también me alejaría de los Cullen, mantendría la distancia con ellos, todo era muy complicado en este momento con mis sentimientos hacia Edward y no aguantaba la pena de su reacción en su cuarto.

Había hablado con mi nana sobre esto y ella me había dado su apoyo de darme un espacio con los Cullen y sus amigos sin faltarles el respeto por estar en su casa y porque no había sido criada de esa manera, ella me había informado de la cuenta de ahorro que estaba a mi nombre para lo que necesitase sabiendo que no me gustaba molestar con mis cosas a los demás y me dijo sobre mi nuevo colegio.

Edward trato de hablar conmigo varias veces pero yo lo evitaba como fuera, no quería sufrir su rechazo y había eliminado su poder para no sentir nada conectado con él, su familia se había dado cuenta de nuestro distanciamiento y de ellos también, así que me dieron mi espacio. Había llegado el día que mi nana se iba y no pare de llorar hasta que ella se fue, nos despedimos y Rosalie, me acompaño a buscar mi uniforme y comprar mis útiles escolares, ella trato amablemente de pagar mis cosas pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera que no era necesario, solo llegar a la casa y verlo sentado en la entrada de la casa me dio un vuelco en el corazón, así que lo esquive y me dirigí a mi habitación para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Alice (lo sé por su aroma) había dejado ropa nueva en mi habitación y había movido mis cosas de su lugar….

¡¡¡¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDE DE PRIVACIDAD ESA DUENDE!!!!.... ok ya me calme.

Ahí otra batalla en la casa por su imprudencia, lo mejor hubiera sido que me fuera con mi nana pero como quiero saber sobre mi padre no me he ido, las chicas… excepto la vampiro intrusa me acompañaron a la cocina donde me prepare mi almuerzo que era pollo al jugo con verduras salteadas y puré de papas…mmmm me quedo rico… ¿ya les había dicho que me gusta cocinar? En fin, ahora todos estaban acatando la orden que había dado tío Eleazar sobre como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, lave los trastes y me disculpé retirándome a mi habitación a volver a poner todo en su lugar y a escuchar un poco de música, solo conserve el estéreo y la pantalla plana que me había dado Edward porque mi nana me dijo que lo hiciera.

¡¡¡Quien soy yo para desobedecerla!!!

En fin fui sacada de mis pensamientos y de mi labor cuando la puerta fue abierta…

Adivinen por quien…. SIIIIIIIIIIIII…. Por Eddy poohh.

-¿necesitas algo Edward?-le dije muy amable pero sin ser taaaan alegre.

siiii… todavía duele…

-nop, quería ver si podía hacerte compañía yo en la tarde para ir a cazar.

-es verdad hoy me toca ir a cazar, no hay problema, vamos a eso de las 8 de la noche para llegar y acostarme a las 10 si es que mis tíos me dejan acostarme a esa hora o no…

-¡¡SI BELLA, PUEDES ACOSTARTE TARDE HOY CARIÑO!!-grito desde el living tío Carlisle… oidito vampírico superdotado mmmm….

-ok, entonces te veo después hermosa, cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de juegos-me dijo mi… mi… ahhhh me dijo hermosa…

_¡¡¡DESPIERTA BELLA, DEBES DESPERTARRRR!!! _

-te veo en un rato Eddy poohh…ehh digo Edward, lo siento-le dije un tanto avergonzada por decirle así.

-Bella puedes decirme como quieras, con tu voz todo suena bello-me dijo Edward cuando se acerco a mí, tomándome las manos y acercándose a mi rostro peligrooooosamente sin que yo quisiera detenerlo… oh a quien engaño… que me bese .

Pero siempre hay algo que lo interrumpe, o sea, estos vampiritos adolescentes no tiene nada que hacer.

-eyy es injusto que a ella si la dejes que te diga como quiera y a nosotros no-dijo Kate un tanto enfurruñada por eso…

Oh por dios, si ellos escucharon eso… también escuchan a mi corazón….

-¿cariño te sientes bien?- me dijeron un tanto preocupadas las otras vampiresas…. SIP escucharon mi corazón.

-ella está bien, el del problema es oootrooo- dijo remarcando las letras Jasper observándolo divertido y riéndose disimuladamente como los otros.

¿De qué tanto se ríen?.... OH, OH, OH, mis ojos no pudieron ver mucho pero por lo poco y nada que vi, mi vampiro tenía un problema con los jeans que andaba trayendo… díganme que yo soy la culpable y muero feliz…

-salgamos de la habitación para darles un poco mas de espacio..Ehh Bella ¿podemos unirnos a la cacería tuya?-Me dijo Tanya dándose cuenta de la situación incómoda en la que estábamos.

-pregúntenle a Edward, el está encargado de llevarme a cazar.

-ahh, si no hay problema pero por favor traten de cazar lejos de ella, ya Eleazar nos dijo que puede ser peligroso hacerlo cerca de Bella sabiendo que es mitad humana-les dijo muy serio Eddy pooh… ah me cuida…mmm lindo.

Mejor no me hago ilusiones, soy un bebé para él.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación…excepto Edward, decidí que debía cambiarme de ropa para ir de caza… aunque lo pensé mejor y me quede como estaba, la única diferencia es que me trence el cabello para que no estorbara…. Demonios así si que parezco una niña…

-te ves bien con el cabello recogido, pero lo prefiero suelto, ¿no te cambiaras de ropa?, puede que te ensucies-me dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-se nota que nunca me has visto cazar Eddy-le dije sonriéndole, y el… me devolvió la sonrisa…

Me sonrió… me sonrió… ME SONRIOOOOO.

-es lo que quiero hacer ahora, verte cazar a esos animalitos-… ok, ya me enoje de nuevo….

Animalitos, jajaja, yo le voy amostrar lo que es cazar animalitos.

-¿sabes?, para ser un vampiro de más 100 años nunca sabes cuándo dejar de ser desubicado-le dije sacándolo a empujones de mi cuarto.

-pero cariño que dije-me dijo como niño de 5 años

-tú nunca sabes cuándo quedarte callado… animalitos es lo vasa tener que cazar tu, lo que es yo cazare una rica pantera, y porque no… un vampiro bocón también puede entrar en el menú-le dije cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-BELLA SI DIJE ALGO MALO LO LAMENTO-gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta…

¿No es lindo acaso?.... ruega por mi perdón Eddy poohh.

-Edward, en este momento no soy una niña, considera eso en tu mente, quieres.

- PERO CARIÑO…-me dijo mi vampirito como niño chiquito…

Ahora quien es el niño Edward Cullen… ahora es mi derecho de tener rabietas. Jajajaja

…………

**Okay… he leído muchos rr de ustedes… gracias por leer este intento de fic. Jajaja…**

**En fin, he decidido cambiarlo a M en unn tiempo mas porque lo voy a poner un poco fuerton luego y no quiero que piensen que no les iba a avisar, debo de alborotar un poco las hormonas de este par y siendo que Bella es todavía chiquita el vocablo va a cambiar un poco y no quiero que las tome desprevenidas…. Lo otro…. Cada dos pondré algo sobre Aro y los Vulturis…**

**Ahora mi opinión del cap.… Alice tiene un problema y puse a Bella en la posición de que no le va aguantar nada y así será en todo el fic. Asi que no verán a barbie bella aquí, Alice va a tener que buscarse una Rosalba para vestir y jugara a su antojo..jajajaj…emm si fome el chiste… **

**pero en fin gracias a todas mis lectoras….gracias, muchísimas gracias por leer y darme ese apoyo para seguir escribiendo…bueno ya me voy… debo cumplir mi deber de madre con mi hija e hijo…**

**Si alguna de ustedes es madre feliz día de la madre adelantado (día de la madre aquí en chile es el 9 de mayo), y nos vemos el próximo viernes.**

**UN RR, UN PM LO QUE QUIERAN LAS AMO**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	7. Diosa en la caza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Diosa en la caza…. Como será en…**

**Edward pov**

Después de aquella metida de pata por tratarla otra vez como una niña, salimos de cacería hacia el bosque de la casa, todos los que la acompañábamos estábamos expectantes de ver como era su forma de cazar, ya que era un poco pequeña para nuestros ojos y no nos imaginábamos a Bella cazando una pantera… esto sería de admirar si lo lograra.

-bueno aquí nos separamos para ir a nuestro destino-dijo Rosalie tratando de hacer contacto visual con mi niña, cosa que fue en vano ya que por cada metida de pata mía mas se alejaba Bella de todos… _"en este momento tengo unas ganas de descuartizarte hermanito"_

-nos vemos en 30 minutos aquí de nuevo-les dijo Bella a los demás deleitándose con ver las caras de los demás por su declaración.

-¿estás segura cariño?-le pregunte a mi cariño…. Lo posesivo no se me quita.

-sé lo que me demoro en cazar y no necesito más que una presa para eso y si me disculpan voy por ella-dijo la niña de mis ojos retirándose al encuentro con la pantera que ya había olido.

Ella, siempre tan educada, tan linda tan…. Sexyyy… Eddy malo…

-esta niña te sacara canas verdes hermano y por favor ve que su ropa se ensucie para que pueda…. Ok, ok ya me callo no digo nada- me dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper para ir a cazar… o disimular eso para verla de lejos.

-ustedes no me engañan, ya que todos fueron a cazar cuando Bella y Rose fueron a dejar a Cristine al aeropuerto… ustedes quieren ver como caza Bella-les dije acusatoriamente a mis hermanos.

-entonces que esperamos, vamos a ver a nuestra bebe cazar-dijo muy entusiasmada Tanya por ver a su pequeña comer de la pantera.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente al lugar donde sentía como un ronroneo… esa debía ser la pantera, pero lo que me asombro ver fue que Bella estaba bebiendo del animal sin mancharse y viendo también que el animal no ponía resistencia a lo que hacía Bella…

Para todos era una imagen impagable, tanto así que mis hermano y primas pensaban que era algo mágico y a la vez era algo hechizante, pero para mí era lo más erótico que había visto jamás… ¿acaso tenía problemas con las hormonas?...

-ya que me vieron alimentarme ¿están satisfechos con lo que vieron o todavía no quedan conformes?-nos dijo Bella calmadamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba alimentándose con el animal muerto en su regazo.

-emmm lo siento si te molestamos… -le decía Emmett hasta que fue interrumpido por la pixi de la familia.

-¿sabes que Bella?, estamos hartos de tu actitud de niña caprichosa, no podemos verte cazar, dormir ni nada porque todo te molesta y eso es… es… alguien que me ayude con la palabra-decía Alice a los demás.

-la palabra sería injusto…-le dije yo leyendo los pensamientos de mi hermana.

-eso, injusto-dijo triunfalmente Alice.

-sabes?, yo no molesto a nadie porque no me gusta hacerlo-le decía Bella haciendo a un lado el cuerpo del animal muerto- yo no los molesto cuando se cambian de ropa, cuando han salido a alimentarse, cuando están teniendo sexo con sus parejas y créanme que no ha sido nada fácil no ir y patearles la puerta por lo ruidoso que son-dijo esto mirando a Emmett y Jasper- o cuando se están bañando, no lo hago porque respeto su espacio, cosa que tu no entiendes Alice, yo no te molesto con tus gustos de ponerte taconazos por tu complejo de estatura, ya tengo suficiente de eso, déjame en paz por favor.-termino por decirle a Alice que se había dado cuenta de que con Bella no podía meterse.

-además, no soy caprichosa para nada, para ti lo soy porque no me someto a tu santa voluntad y si hablamos de caprichosas, te llevas el titulo Alice-termino por decirle mi ángel, la verdad tenía razón que Alice ya se pasaba y jamás dejo de ser respetuosa o estar tranquila con sus palabras… le doy puntos por eso.

-es mejor que nos vayamos pe... Digo Bella-le dije, dando gracias que ella no me haya descubierto observarla mientras dormía…

-en realidad yo me quiero ir con Tanya, ya estoy un poco cansada ¿Tanya podrías llevarme contigo?-le dijo dirigiéndose donde la vampiresa.

-en realidad todos íbamos a salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

-oh, no se preocupen por mí, váyanse yo volveré a casa sola-les dijo Bella que en su cara se notaba el cansancio.

-no te preocupes yo me voy contigo cariño-le dije a mi Bella.

-Si tú quieres.

"_es lo que más deseo"_ pensé para mis adentros.

-nos vemos al rato buenas noches descansa princesa-le dijo Jasper despidiéndose con un beso en su frente ganándose un gruñido de cierto joven… ya sabemos quién.

-Que descanses-le decían los demás antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

"_Ok, al fin solos"_….mmm que suerte tienes vampirin…

-bueno, marchemos hacia la casa, llévame en tu espalda porque no doy un paso sin quedarme dormida-me dijo la chica.

_¡GRACIAS DIOS, GRACIAS!_

-no hay problema cariño-le dije yo, alias el suertudo.

Bella tenía cara de confusión, se acerco a mí y sin más… me besó, un casto e imperceptible beso en mis labios de un confundido yo para luego subirse a mi espalda.

-Eddy poohh estoy que me desmayo del sueño vamos a la casa-me dijo ya somnolienta en mi espalda… habrán pasado horas y yo no sería jamás de recuperarme de ese roce tan delicioso para transformarse en su primer beso y mi primer beso literalmente.

Corrí por el bosque saltando de alegría por lo que paso en el pequeño claro, con mi Bella a la espalda iba imaginándome como pareja de ella, yéndola a buscar a la escuela para marcar mi territorio frente a los compañeros, que las chicas vieran que ella era mejor que cualquiera, estar con ella durante el día, pasear de a mano por el pueblo, acompañarla oficialmente en las noches que ella durmiera en sus brazos, besarla sin dejar tiempo para nada, estar con ella… así no Eddy malo.

Cuando llegue a la casa no había nadie ya que todos se habían ido al pueblo con mis hermanos y primas a pasear, eso sería provechoso porque me daría tiempo con mi amor, la llevé a su cuarto y la dejé en la cama, preguntándome si era muy malo el desvestirla y ponerle el pijama para que durmiera más cómoda… sin pasar de mas me dijo a mí mismo, ya que no quería interrumpir el sueño de mi amada despacio le fui asacando la ropa dejándola solo con la interior, y la admiré… para ser una niña era muy atractiva y de buen cuerpo me dije mientras bebía de su imagen en ropa interior purpura azulada, debía mantener mi autocontrol muy fuerte en ese instante porque si no me hubiera tirado sobre la chica y hubiera devorado sin piedad su cuerpo pecaminoso para este célibe vampiro… o sea yop.

Después de ponerle su pijama y acostarla le di un casto beso en los labios sonriendo por su dulce sabor y la deje para descansara, ya mañana hablaría con ella para hacerle saber mis sentimientos teniendo mucha delicadeza en hablar con ella, mi amor celestial.

**En algún lugar de Volterra…**

Aro no paraba de pasearse por el castillo desesperado por saber algo de información sobre la criatura y sobre la joven embarazada, ni su mejor soldado habíapodido dar con el paradero de ella y ya no aguantaba esta incertidumbre…

-querido ya aparecerán… debes de tranquilizarte un poco-le decía su esposa Sulspicia que lo veía angustiada por verlo tan desesperado por no saber nada de su hijo y aquella muchacha que había conquistado su corazón hace ya unos años atrás.

No sentía celos por ninguna, solo quería poder ser parte de la vida de esa criatura y ser amiga de la joven que le dio vida al futuro de su esposo ya que ella jamás podría hacerlo.

Aro imaginándose lo que podía estar pensando su esposa se acerco a ella a velocidad cero para quitarle esos miedos.

**Volviendo con los Cullen…**

Todo estaba en calma en nuestro hogar salvo mi ánimo que estaba por los cielos con lo acontecido hace un par de horas atrás.

-ok algo paso y quiero saberlo porque estas demasiado contento para mi gusto-me dijo Jasper cuando vio con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara.

-lo único que puedo decirte es que soy feliz, muy feliz-le respondí a mi hermano prácticamente saltando como si fuera un niño en navidad.

-por favor no me digas que violaste a Bellita-me dijo Emmet ya pensando en cómo masacrarme por desflorar a su hermanita chiquita… ojala hubiera pasado algo mas…

"_NO EDDY MALO MUY MALO"._

-no la viole, solo nos besamos-dije emocionado.

-Eddy es hora que nos sentemos a tener la conversación sobre la abejitas y…-comenzó a molestar Carlisle de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que se besaron Edward?-me pregunto mi madre sentándose en el sillón atenta a la conversación.

-bueno en realidad ella me beso-le conteste a mi madre sentándome a su lado.

-no lo puedo creer, nuestra pequeña ha salido más extrovertida de lo que creíamos, mira que besar a un chico más grande que ella-decía muy divertida Rosalie.

-buenos días a todos-respondió Bella entrando a la habitación todavía vestida con su pijama azul de con una pantera rosa en el centro de la camiseta…. ¿Alguien tiene dudas por su animal favorito?

-buenas mañanas princesa-le dije muy animado por ver a mi amor levantarse.

-emmm si, oye Eddy ¿me pusiste mi pijama anoche? porque yo no recuerdo nada de haberlo hecho-me pregunto la chica.

"_AH NO, AHORA SI QUE TE CUELGO VAMPIRO HORMONAL CALENTURIENTO, TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA MIENTRAS DORMIA PEDAZO DE…"_ bloqueé los pensamientos homicidas de mis hermanos para responderle a mi amada.

-lo hice para que no durmieras incomoda cariño, fui un completo caballero te lo puedo asegurar-le conteste solemnemente a mi amada… ahhh, meloso.

-ok gracias Eddy-se acerco a mí y me besó… en la comisura de mis labios… tentando al leoncito.

-no hay de que –le respondí un poco aturdido, todos se habían dado cuenta de la acción de la chica.

-voy a desayunar, ¿me acompañas?-me pregunto mi amor.

-claro-le dije como un idiota hipnotizado… bueno hipnotizado estaba, idiota… no lo sé.

**Bella pov**

Dormí toda la noche pensando en el beso que le di a mi vampiro hermoso, no sé que me paso, no sé si fueron sus palabras o como me llamo, solo sé que lo bese…

¡AHHH MI PRIMER BESO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO!

No me sentía segura si Edward se sentiría bien besándolo frente a todos, traté de hablar con Edward mientras me preparaba el desayuno pero no encontraba las palabras para no parecer mas una niña frente a él.

-Eddy yo…-no le alcance a decir mas ya que mi amado había atacado mis labios con premura, estaba desesperado por besarlo desde que llegamos anoche pero el sueño me había ganado y ya no daba más de las ganas por hacerlo, claro que me daba miedo que entrara alguien y nos descubriera así que tuve romper el beso…-Eddy alguien puede venir y…

-no me importa quién entre, no me importa nadie más que tú en este preciso momento, solo quiero besarte y besarte y…

-hablas demasiado...-le interrumpí ahora yo comiéndome su boca con locura nunca antes existente.

Mi hambre por él era tanta que hasta le mordí la boca haciéndolo gemir de forma tan exquisita que no pude parar de besarlo por un buen rato…

Pero al parecer las ganas de Edward iban más allá de un simple beso, tanto así que me subió a la encimera y se coloco entre mis piernas, como si nuestros cuerpos se llamaran lo apreté contra mí con mis piernas rodeando su cintura para sentir cada parte de él pegada a mi cuerpo, con manos un poco traviesas comenzó a tocar mis pantorrillas y las deslizo lentamente por mis muslos hacia mis caderas apretándolas y seguir deslizándose hasta mi pequeña cintura donde podía sentir sus manos metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta…

¿Es mi idea o la temperatura había subido un poco?… que poco calor parecía que estaba en un horno…

No lo sé y no tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí… en realidad estoy entregada al momento… por favor dejen su mensaje después del tono… PIP…

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-rugió en la habitación el oso de la familia arrastrando a mi amado al otro extremo de la cocina.

-EMMETT CULLEN DEJALOS EN ESTE MOMENTO-rugió Rosalie entrando junto con todos los demás…. QUE VERGUENZAAAAAAAA….

-yo…-mejor yo escapo de la escena del crimen, bien dicen que soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, estoy segura que Jasper apoyaría mi teoría….

Y así con mi súper velocidad llegue a mi habitación a darme una ducha muyyyyy fría para que apagara este calorcito que tenia encima, le di con todo al agua fría y cuando ya me bajo el calor le di al agua caliente templándola un poco, cuando ya iba a lavar mi cabello oí la voz más exquisita que he escuchado en mi vida… dentro de mi baño…

-¿te puedo hacer compañía?...

…………

**Chan chan chan…. Ok hasta aquí quedo un poco todavía sanito… pero quien sabe en el próximo cap…. Yo no sé yo no sé… ahora gracias por todos sus RR y PM que me han mandado en estos días…**

**Les pido disculpas por no actualizar el viernes… pero eso pasa cuando el internet no está de ganas…**

**Ya tengo el otro cap listo, pero no lo subiré hasta el viernes que le corresponde… pero como soy buena les daré un adelantito…**

_-¿aburridos familia?-les dije divertidos por sus caras._

_-en realidad Edward queremos hablar con Bella hoy sobre su padre-me dijo Eleazar dejándome parado en mi lugar por la sorpresa._

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes a la misma hora y en el mismo canal…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	8. Aqui vamos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…………**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Aquí vamos…**

**Edward pov**

Después de casi masacrar a mi hermano por interrumpir la mejor sesión de besos que he tenido en mi existencia decidí seguir a mi amor a su habitación que había huido para mejor porque ella no se merecía ver lo que iba a pasar en esa cocina con mi hermano.

Decidí llevarle el desayuno a su habitación ya que estaba terminado cuando la besè con locura, al entrar a su habitación el cual estaba vacío pero al escuchar la ducha me di cuenta que Bella se estaba duchando para comenzar su día, dejé el desayuno en la cómoda y ordenar su habitación mientras ella se bañaba… bañaba… con agua escurrir por su cuerpo pálido y suave y…

Hay que abrir primero las cortinas parea que entre luz a la habitación, hice su cama, y comencé a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada en la habitación que era su pijama y la roa interior que llevaba anoche… su ropa interior… su ropa interior.

-¿te puedo hacer compañía?...-le pregunte un tanto ronco por cómo me sentía en este momento.

"_VAMPIRO CALIENTE" _me gritaba en mi mente mi hermana pixi un tanto divertida por la visión que vio de mi…

-Edward estoy en la ducha, a menos que tengas que bañarte o hacer otra cosa en el baño puedes acompañarme –me dijo mi ángel mirándome a través de cortina de baño para cubrir un poco su desnudez…. Cosa que no ayudaba mucho porque veía mucho de ella.

-creo que no necesito nada de eso, solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien-le dije.

"_GRAN RESPUESTA GENIO"_ se reía de mi Irina con mi súper respuesta, si, era tan estúpido lo que dije pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

-Edward te agradezco que quieras cuidar de mi para que la ducha, el agua o la toalla no me ataquen, pero no te preocupes por eso que yo solita me puedo defender de ellos -me dijo divertida con la situación, solo yo puedo meterme en estos aprietos.

-está bien pero no me andes buscando porque el jabón te saco la lengua-le dije riéndome cuando salía del baño mientras la escuchaba reír por mi comentario.

Al salir de la habitación de Bella me encontré con todos en la sala esperando… no se qué cosa.

-¿aburridos familia?-les dije divertidos por sus caras.

-en realidad Edward queremos hablar con bella hoy sobre su padre-me dijo Eleazar dejándome parado en mi lugar por la sorpresa.

Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar en cualquier momento, solo no pensé que seria tan pronto.

Esperábamos a Bella en el living para que los mayores hablaran con ella sobre su padre, durante, durante esa espera me preguntaba qué pasaría si ella decidía que quería verlo, si decidía quedarse con los Vulturis para vivir….

¡NO, NO, NOOOO! Ella no abandonaría a Cristine… y a mí.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella entro en nuestro campo visual, llevaba puesto jeans pitillos azules con sus converses negras, también llevaba una camiseta con botones y cuello con un sweater rosado abierto con su cabello con un medio moño y sin maquillaje, lo que la hacía verse como una joven muy hermosa.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo importante sucede?-nos dijo mirándonos detenidamente a cada uno para ver nuestras expresiones.

Carlisle decidió tomar la palabra para hablar sobre lo que acontecía.

-querida, toma asiento-le dijo indicándole el sillón individual que se encontraba al frente de todos.

"_Edward, deberías estar al lado de ella, va a necesitar de tu apoyo, puedo ver en sus ojos un poco de temor"_ me dijo Tanya viendo con mucho cariño a mi Bellita. Mi prima adoraba a Bella como todas las mujeres de la casa, a su vez que mi amor también lo hacía.

Haciéndole caso me puse a un lado del sillón sentándome en el brazo de este tomando delicadamente su mano para mostrarle mi apoyo **(N/A: **_**recuerden que Bella puede ver las cosas con el tacto para saber si sus sentimientos o pensamientos son verdaderos, muy parecidos a Aro**_**)**.

-queremos hablarte de lo que te ha traído a vivir con nosotros y eso es…-le decía Eleazar.

-…sobre mi padre y los Vulturis-termino Bella por él.

-queremos saber si quieres que conversemos con todos presentes o si lo prefieres en privado-le dijo Eleazar.

-saben cuáles son mis poderes y me es más rápido y fácil si lo hacemos de esa manera-les dijo Bella.

-creo que será como te sientas más cómoda querida-le dijo muy maternalmente Carmen.

-prefiero hacerlo de esa manera-les dijo firmemente mi Bella.

Así fue como cada uno se acercó a ella para mostrar sus conocimientos sobre Aro y los Vulturis…

Aquí vamos… aquí vamos.

…………

**Ok este cap es cortito y sanito y lo subo hoy porque no sé si pueda subirlo el viernes ya que es feriado aquí en chile y mi marido ocupa el internet por su trabajo… voy con capítulos ya listos así que no me atrasare mucho y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no subir el viernes pasado**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	9. es hora de

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. Y yo solo juego con ellos**

…**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Es hora de…**

**Bella pov**

Lo sucedido en el baño con Edward fue un poco extraño, es como si quisiera decirme algo pero no lo hizo, así que decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y me vestí y peine tranquilamente, cuando me reuní con los demás en la sala de estar estaban muy extraños.

Tío Carlisle y tío Eleazar comenzaron a decirme que ya era hora de hablar sobre la vida de mi padre y sobre lo que eran los Vulturis, fue bueno ver que Edward se pusiera a mi lado para darme apoyo, y en las caras de los demás también, era gratificante verme como parte de ambas familias.

Comenzaron a acercarse mis dos tíos para que yo pudiera tocarlos y así sería más rápido saber sobre "mi familia paterna", esta demás decir que me sorprendí por algunas cosas, solo esperaba que el día que yo lo fuera a conocer haya cambiado un poquito que sea… me engaño a mi misma quizás, pero no pierdo nada con soñar, ¿cierto?

…

Han pasado dos semanas y nada de acercamientos de nuevo con Eddy Poohh y pasado mañana me tocaba entrar a la escuela donde comenzaría mis clases, Alice como era de mi estatura se ofreció a ser de maniquí para terminar de hacerle el recogido a la falda de mi uniforme, debo decir que fue muy divertido verla con el uniforme puesto, pero necesitaba ayuda para que quedara perfecto, lo bueno es que podía ir con zapatos opcionales.

-Alice, ya dije que Bella no puede ir con tacones a la escuela. Ella es muy joven para usar ese tipo de zapatos-le decía Rosalie ya que mi amiga pixi sutilmente me pregunto si quería usar tacones pero Rosalie la reprendió por eso.

-solo estoy dando una opinión nada mas, lo otro para que te sientas cómoda podrías comprarte zapatillas para eso entonces, ¿Qué opinas?, prometo acompañarte y dar mi opinión sobre eso-me dijo dándome una idea de lo que quería.

-vamos ahora que termino de almorzar, porque ya entro el miércoles a clases y no quiero tener nada de qué preocuparme después-les dije.

Terminé de comer mi ensalada Cesar y me fui a mi habitación por mi bolsito que me compré cuando fui por mi uniforme y útiles escolares, a Alice no le gustaba para nada mi bolso pero cuando le dije que era más cómodo para mí no dijo nada, nos pusimos en marcha al centro comercial.

-ok, si ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres conejita vamos a ver las secciones de zapatos y veremos cuales quieres-me dijo Alice mientras Rosalie se puso a ver accesorios… no se para que… y si, Alice de un tiempo a otro me dice conejita… no tengo idea porque.

Mis amigas me ayudaron a buscar las zapatillas que andaba buscando, hasta que estaban en la repisa más alta, las zapatillas de mis sueños, eran negras completas tipo converses pero hasta más arriba de la normal, con Alice tratamos de alcanzarlas pero era imposible con nuestra estatura, hasta Rosalie se reía de nosotras mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien… al final se apiadó de nosotros y las bajo para poder ir a pagarlas.

-lo que me faltaba es que te burles de nosotras Rose, ahora si son tan amables acompáñenme a comprar algo de ropa-les dije a ambas.

-Rose, parece que he escuchado mal con mis oídos vampíricos porque escuche que Bellita quiere ir a comprar ropa-dijo Alice fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-parece que yo también escuche mal hermana-le respondió divertida por la situación.

-ok búrlense de mi mientras yo voy a comprar, y por la tienda que empezare será...-dije poniendo mi dedo en mi mentón como si estuviera pensando- oh, ya sé donde, empezare por D&G pero como ustedes están entretenidas burlándose de mí lo iré yo solita.

Las deje en estado de shock, pensando como yo, una niña en lo que cabe la palabra conocía tanto de marcas… o sea, no es como si yo fuera ignorante sobre eso, por dios si soy una chica también… y para qué sirve la televisión si no es para bombardearte con cosas sin sentido.

-Bella yo creo que este abrigo queda con el uniforme ¿Qué opinas conejita?-me dijo Alice mostrándome un abrigo azul marino con bolsillos con capucha, era bonito y era de mi gusto…

-esta bonito, me lo llevo.

Lo bueno fue que mientras yo miraba ropa para mí con Alice a mi lado Rosalie miraba ropa para ellas ya que era raro que una "niña" de mi edad comprara sola por estos lados… se nota que no han visto MTV.

Después de 4 bolsas con ropa y de zapatos para mí y diez para cada una de ellas nos dirigimos a la casa, estaba ansiosa de ver a MI Edward y como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos estaba en la entrada sentado como hace dos semanas atrás.

Al verme bajar del auto con bolsas de ropa se dirigió a Alice.

-espero que no la hayas obligado a comprarse ropa.

-hermano aunque no lo creas no la obligue a nada, solo le di opiniones y eligió su ropa sola, y no fue tanta opinión ya que mi conejita tiene buen gusto por la ropa-le dijo Alice muy orgullosa de sí misma por poder ayudarme, yo le devolví la mirada amistosa porque respetó mi opinión en todo momento.

-eso es bueno-les dijo a mis amigas-Bella si quieres te preparo la cena para que puedas terminar de organizar tus cosas para la escuela-me dijo mientras tomaba mis bolsas y me dirigía de la mano a la sala de estar.

-bueno, pero quiero algo ligero ya que no me siento muy bien del estomago- le dije.

-¿ESTAS ENFERMA Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?- me dijeron todos apareciendo en la habitación, más bien… gritaron.

Todo… en un segundo… fue como si hubiera llegado la hora de… no sé.

-Rose busca el termómetro-le dijo tía Carmen.

-no, no es…

-Alice trae mi maletín-dijo tío Carlisle.

-en realidad…

-Jasper trata de ver si su dolor es muy grande para que se lo alivianes-dijo Emmett

-Bella no debes de preocuparte, yo estoy a tu lado mi vida-me dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón y a su vez a mí en su regazo.

- en serio que…

-es mejor si la llevamos al hospital-dijo un tanto preocupada tía Esme.

Ok… es hora de parar es locura…

-¡SI ME DEJARAN HABLAAAAAR!-llamando la atención de todos-gracias, ahora lo que yo trataba de decir es que es casi fecha de que… bueno ustedes sabe…-no sabía cómo explicar esto así que lo tire como bomba o no se-estoy en la fecha que llegue mi periodo.

Ya, lo dije… no hay vergüenza… no hay vergüenza… ¡NO. HAY. VERGUENZAAAAAA!

Silencio… es lo único que había en este momento… nadie habla… nadie respira… nadie parpadea… bueno, excepto yo.

-Bueeeeno, mejor me voy a preparar mi cena no te preocupes Eddy poohh, yo dejo las bolsas en mi habitación y me hago mi comidita… ustedes… bueno… nos vemos.

Y así fue como hice mi salida de el escenario queriendo caminar más rápido… bah actívense súper rapidez.

**Edward pov**

Mi Bella había salido con mis hermanas a comprarse zapatos para la escuela, y como siempre yo la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, casi mato a mis hermanas cuando la vi bajar con cuatro bolsas de ropa y de zapatos pensando que la habían obligado a comprar hasta que me explicaron que fue decisión de ella, respire tranquilo su aroma de shampoo a fresas.

Apenas entramos a la casa me ofrecí a prepararle la cena mientras ella guardaba sus cosas, cuando me dijo lo que casi hace que me dé un ataque y la familia también, ella se sentía mal. La casa se puso de cabeza para atender el mal que la aquejaba y yo la consolaba, pero estaba muy tranquila para sentirse enferma…

Las declaraciones de mi amada nos dejo a todos clavados en nuestros lugares, sin mentir que Bella dejo sus cosas en su habitación, fue a prepararse su cena, cenó y nosotros todavía estábamos en nuestros lugares congelados, preferí bloquear los pensamientos de todos porque eran demasiado confusos y con los míos bastaba y sobraba.

-se que deben estar un tanto incómodos con este tema pero ya no se pongan así que me da un poco de vergüenza-nos dijo cuando ya nos habíamos un poco despabilado de la reacción que nos había dado la noticia.

-discúlpanos por lo sucedido, pero como comprenderás no hemos compartido con alguien como tú y es raro eso de…-le decía Carlisle.

-no es necesario que te disculpes tío, son cosas que ya me había pasado con mi nana-nos decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-tienes razón cariño, debemos comenzar a acostumbrarnos a estas cosas-le dije sentándola en mi regazo como una niña pequeña… todo por sentirla cerca de mí.

"_MANTEN TUS MANOS PARA TI EDWARD"_ me gritaban en mi cabeza mis primas y hermanos burlándose de mi mientras le acariciaba la espalda y cabellos a mi amor.

-más o menos debería llegarme el martes para que lo sepan y me dura solo dos días y no se preocupen por nada ya lo tengo todo bajo control-nos dijo para tranquilizarnos… por eso la amo, porque es taaan considerada.

-entonces nos damos por avisados-le dijo Jasper transmitiéndonos su tranquilidad por su condición, se acercó a nosotros y le dio un beso en la frente ganándose una mirada envenenada mía.

-es mejor que vayas a la cama para que descanses cariño-le dije.

-está bien, buenas noches familia y perdonen el susto-les dijo despidiéndose de cada uno con un abrazo y un beso.

"_no nos mates por abrazarla Eddy" _me dijo Eleazar carcajeándose en su mente… rayos.

-Edward, ¿me haces compañía mientras me duermo?-me pregunto mi ángel.

"_¡QUEEEEEEE!"_

-no hay problema cielo-le dije tranquilamente mientras por dentro saltaba como si tuviera 15 de nuevo y riéndome de los pensamientos de los demás.

-ahhh y no se preocupen familia que no le haré nada malo a Eddy-les dijo a los demás dejándolo callados hasta en sus pensamientos.

-¿en realidad no me harás nada?-le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

-solo si tu quieres claro-me dijo inocentemente… oh si, Bella será mi muerte segura.

"por mi me puedes amarrar a tu cama y violarme hasta que te canses"… no malo Eddy, malo, muy malo.

-lo que quieras cariño.

-Entonces te tomo la palabra-me dijo tomando su pijama dirigiéndose al baño-ponte cómodo en lo que yo regreso.

Ok… creo que estoy en un gran aprieto… y si, mi pantalón aprieta también.

-voy a poner música para dormirme-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y… OH. POR. DIOOOSS. Era oficial, Bella seria mi muerte.

Llevaba un pijama azul petróleo que consistía en un mini short muuuuy justo y una camiseta de manga corta muuuuy ceñida a su cuerpecito que marcaba cada curva suya… necesito una ducha fría A.H.O.R.A _**(N/A: EL PIJAMA ES EL MISMO QUE BELLA USA EN LA PELICULA CREPUSCULO CUANDO EDWARD ENTRA POR SU VENTANA CUANDO ELLA HABLA CON SU MADRE POR TELEFONO, SOLO IMAGINENSELO EN AZUL PETROLEO)**_.

"_hermano control por favor ahí adentro, nosotros saldremos porque… no sé solo saldremos TODOS". _Oh por favor… es definitivo, alguien moriría esta noche… y ese soy yo.

-no te ves muy bien Edward-me dijo Bella al frente mío… ¿Cuándo se movió?-ven, debes estar muy estresado con los pensamientos de los demás.-me dijo tomando mi mano guiándome a su… cama.

Me senté en su cama mientras ella se ponía a mi espalda para darme un masaje muy relajante.

-veo que estas más tranquilo-me dijo en el oído… suficiente… no aguanto mucho.

Me abalancé sobre ella y sin más ataqué sus labios pecaminosos, Bella envolvió sus suaves piernas en mi cintura acercándome a ella y comenzó a restregarse haciendo que mi pantalón se pusiera más apretado de lo que estaba, no aguanté mas y comencé a tocar sus hermosos pechos por encima de la tela… Dios… eran tan suaves y delicados.

Comencé a besar toda la extensión de su cuello y ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello, haciendo que me recorriera escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, para cuando tomé el valor y querer meter mi mano debajo de su short, cosa que no alcancé ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en para mostrar a Emmett con una cara de que… oh, soy vampiro muerto.

-se puede saber que le haces a mi princesita-me siseó mi hermano fortachón.

-nada que te importe Emmet McCarthy, así que sal inmediatamente de mi habitación-le dijo en un gruñido mi Ángel… creo que se parece realmente a una pantera cuando se enoja… como dicen eres lo que comes.

-es mejor que me vaya a cazar-les dije parándome de la cama.

-pero…-me dijo mi ángel.

-no Bella, descansa-le dije saliendo de su habitación.

Casi vuelvo a la habitación después de ver a Bella haciendo un puchero y con sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras iba por el pasillo hacia el comedor podía escuchar a Emmett rumiando en su mente que yo era un pedófilo y ver a Rosalie con todas las intenciones de cortar en pedacitos a su esposo.

"_lo siento Edward pero adivinó lo que podía estar ocurriendo aquí"_ me dijo cuando paso por mi lado para ir a buscar a tontommett.

-¡TE ODIO EMMETT!-le grito Bella enfadada y con su voz quebrada.

-princesita después me agradecerás que te haya salvado de ese pedófilo.

-a quien le va a agradecer es a mi por castigarte Emmett McCarthy –le dijo Rosalie.

Es hora de decidir qué voy a hacer con mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

…

**Hace un par de días me entere que dos de mis autoras inspiradoras se han retirado de fanfiction, dejándonos a muchas de sus seguidoras con la desilusión de no poder seguir leyendo sus maravillosas historias y dejándonos a medias con varios fics…**

**Es una lástima porque eran muy buenas escritoras y duele perderlas… **

**En memoria de Jazzy W. y Cunning angel…**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que hayan extrañado… espero que con este cap. Sean buenitas y me den su opinión…**

**Ahora… QUIEN QUIERE MATAR A EMMETTCITO… yo me pongo a la fila… ¿y ustedes?**

**Nos vemos el viernes…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	10. Cumpleaños feliz? 1ª parte

**Antes que nada… quiero agradecer a mis lectoras… no he podido contestar sus rr porque con suerte puedo subir el cap. Así que mis agradecimientos a:**

**The lady Cullen, btvs22, yaquira, pattyxcullen, anairo, mayce Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, sister vampire Cullen, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, michi nolet, Adriana, danibellacs, darky1995, nanib, ari, azul, loquibell, Electra85, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, Adriana 22, flexer, superfancrepusculokarina, miadharu28, afroditacullen, deysi maria, conejo azul, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo en pasar por mi fic, eso significa mucho para mi…**

**Ahora si….**

**La canción que recomiendo es crazy for this girl de evan y jaron**

…

**Capitulo 9**

**Cumpleaños feliz?... 1ª parte.**

**Bella pov**

Hace ya dos semanas que comencé las clases en el colegio nuevo y debo decir que… estoy aterrada… SIP, aterrada por cómo me miran mis compañeros de clases, es todo muy estirado aquí y las chicas te miran como si fueras algo inferior, salvo a mi ya que mi "familia" era considerada una de las mejores del pueblo y solo se acercaban a mi por mi supuesto status social… por dios que chicas mas vanas y superficiales y… y…

AHHHHHHH! Esto es casi una tortura para mí.

Emmett se había disculpado por su forma de actuar pero yo todavía no lo perdonaba, ya que Edward se había alejado casi por completo de mí, solo me traía al colegio y me venía a buscar… pero con suerte se despedía de mí con un beso en mi frente y nada más.

Era demasiado frustrante todo esto y me tenía un poco decaída, sobre todo porque en 12 horas más seria mi cumpleaños No. 5 y como no había estado muy bien de ánimos no le he comentado a nadie sobre eso…

-hola Bella-me dijo el único chico que he dejado que se acerque a mí por sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí… "súper poderes".

-hola Lucas, voy al comedor ¿vas conmigo?-me reí por su rostro un poco distorsionado por el frio.

-claro que la escolto a su destino mi estimada-me dijo con una reverencia.

Mientras íbamos caminando al comedor me recordé los cumpleaños que había pasado con mi nana yendo al cementerio a ver a mi madre porque también era su aniversario de muerte.

-daría todo por saber qué es lo que estas pensando en este momento Bella-me dijo Lucas sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-nada que valga la pena-le dije un poco cabizbaja, cosa que no paso desapercibida a mi amigo.

Lucas me tomo de las manos y me miro directamente a los ojos, azules contra chocolate, estudio mi rostro y mi mirada donde me vi perdida por unos momentos…

Ese tipo de miradas las veía solo en mi vampiro cuando me miraba con amor y dulzura, igual como lo hacía en estos momentos mi amigo ahora.

-sabes que puedes decirme todo Bella, no te guardes nada, a pesar de que tú me gustas pero no soy correspondido, sabes que siempre seré tu amigo… así que… desembucha-me dijo riéndose al final.

Es verdad, apenas lo conocí me di cuenta que yo le gustaba y sus sentimientos por mi eran sinceros y me los confeso hace tres días, aunque vi un poco de tristeza en su mirada cuando le dije que yo ya estaba interesada en otra persona, me ofreció su amistad sin otro compromiso de por medio, simple y sincera amistad.

-está bien, pero vamos a buscar nuestro almuerzo y te cuento-le dije tomándolo de una mano dirigiéndolo hacia la comida, jamás solté su mano porque lo sentía tan natural que no me molesté en hacerlo.

Después que cogimos nuestra comida nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, no tenia otros amigos, solo tenía a Lucas.

-bueno mi querida niña, ahora puedes decirme que soy todo oídos para ti-el muy loco me decía con un acento medio raro, haciéndolo sonar chistoso.

-no es nada importante solo que emmm… ahhh… mañana es mi cumpleaños y…

-como que no es importante, eso es muy bueno Bella-me interrumpió Lucas

-…y también es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

Por eso no quería que nadie supiera sobre eso, por la cara que puso mi compañero sabia que era mala idea haberle contado.

-lo siento, pero no deberías ponerte triste por eso, sabes que tu madre está en un lugar mejor, ella descansa Bella-me reconforto mi amigo tomándome la mano por sobre la mesa

-lo sé, siempre sabes que decir que me suba el ánimo Luquitas, por eso te quiero mucho amiguito-le dije de una manera juguetona ya que no me gustaba verlo con cara de penita por mí.

-entonces ¿eso significa que estoy invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?-se comenzó a reír por la cara que debo de haber puesto por su pregunta… como salgo de esto ahora.

-en realidad no voy a celebrarlo, no tengo ganas de eso.

-no hay problema, si quieres podemos Salir los dos a algún lugar, a tomar un helado lo que quieras Bella, por mi no hay problema.

Lucas era muy bueno para ser verdad, por eso no podía alejarme de él. Era alguien en quien tu podías apoyarte en cualquier momento.

No sé cómo no tenia novia, era muy lindo y atento, era el novio soñado, pero no sentía nada por él.

-no hay problema, podemos ir después del colegio, debo pedir permiso a mis tíos y te daré la respuesta, en todo caso anota mi numero para confirmar-reí por mi propio entusiasmo, desde el distanciamiento de… él, que no sonreía sinceramente, y eso era muy cierto.

-esa es la sonrisa que me encanta ver en ti, te ilumina el rostro y te hace ver más hermosa de lo que eres-me tocó el rostro con tanta delicadeza que daban ganas de llorar por su tacto, tan… no sé.

-ehh Lucas yo…

-lo sé, pero mi amiga es muy linda para no piropearla-se comenzó a reír de mi cara estupefacta por sus locuras.

-entonces nos vemos mañana entonces, ahora debo irme a casa, deben estar esperándome-me levante tomando mis cosas, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea-si quieres podemos acercarte a tu casa ¿Qué dices?

-gracias, no hay problema, deja avisar a mi hermano-se alejo a la mesa de su hermano para darle la noticia pero hubo algo en el comentario de su hermano que no me gusto para nada.

_-Por fin vas hacerte hombre hermanito, creo que te hacía falta… parece una niña pero no está nada mal-_… espero que… él no haya escuchado sus pensamientos… bah, como si yo le preocupara.

_-no soy como tú Martin, sé un poco más respetuoso, espero que ella no se acerque a ti jamás-_ese es mi amigo. Se nota que le había molestado el comentario de su hermano porque su rostro venia un poco fruncido por la rabia… debo de comprobarlo.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto Lucas?-le tome el rostro en mis manos… SIP, estaba furioso y avergonzado por los comentarios de su hermano.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente… Edward entro al comedor algo enrabiado… pero cuando me vio su rostro quedo en blanco… oh oh, yo todavía sostenía el rostro de Lucas entre mis manos y el tenia sus manos sobre las mías para calmar su rabia, detrás de mi vampirito venia Jasper que al vernos también quedo en blanco pero fue por muy poco rato ya que miro el rostro de mi amigo y le toco el hombro a mi amado quizás diciéndole por las emociones de mi amigo, pero el rostro de Edward no había cambiado para nada.

-Isabella debemos irnos a casa ahora-me dijo muy serio mi vampirito mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba parada, tomo mi bolso y me llevo del lado de Lucas.

-Edward le dije a Lucas que lo llevaríamos a casa-aproveche de que me tomo del brazo para copiar su poder y ver qué era lo que pensaba… lo único que pensaba era que no podía ser… no entiendo.

-hey no te ves muy bien-no sé en qué momento Jasper se había acercado, ya estaba al lado de mi amigo ya que no se veía muy bien.

-sí, solo que tener hermanos mayores pesados como el que tengo me dan ganas de ser adoptado-le dijo un poco más calmado.

"_hermano el chico está un poco disgustado todavía, algo malo debe de haberle dicho ese hermano suyo"-_Edward solo asintió.

-es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, vamos…-le decía muy serio mi amado… estaba muy pero muy serio-"_esto no puede seguir así"…_ ¿Qué no podía seguir así?

-soy Lucas Mitchell un gusto en conocerlos-le dijo mi amigo muy educado y sincero.

-soy Edward Cullen y el es Jasper Hale-le tomo la mano y lo saludo muy tranquilo "_este Jasper que no sabe dejar de controlarme"_

Ahhh eso era lo que ocurría.

…

Ya íbamos en el auto a la casa de los Cullen, dejamos a Lucas en su casa y agradezco que no haya dicho o pensado sobre mi cumpleaños, eso hubiera sido algo desastroso, pero en el auto iba tan callado, solo me daba rabia que me ignorara de esa manera que no pude reprimir las lagrimas.

-detén el auto-mi voz estaba quebrada y no me importaba que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué?-me dijeron ambos.

-¡QUE DETENGAS EL MALDITO AUTOOOOO!-ya exploté, hasta el auto vibró con mi grito, lo bueno fue que me obedeció, tiré la puerta tan fuerte que no me importaba nada, corrí lo más rápido que podía, sentía que él venía detrás de mí y no me importaba. Para cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen lo sentía que me pisaba los talones, azote la puerta y pase de largo a todos los que estaban, los escuchaba llamarme y no les di tiempo de nada. Me encerré en mi habitación y en el baño a llorar por todo lo que había acumulado en estos días.

-BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA CIELO, CONVERSEMOS, CARIÑO POR FAVOR-me rogaban mis tías afuera, sentía a todas las féminas fuera de mi puerta y sus pensamientos eran algo asesino hacia Edward.

-_que es lo que ha pasado Edward, porque llego de esa manera, donde esta Jasper_-le gritaba mi tío Carlisle, el era muy protector conmigo últimamente.

-_si algo le pasa a ella Edward Anthony Masen Cullen date por muerto-_le rugió Emmett.

-por favor déjenme sola, se los suplico por favor-ya no podía guardar mas mi dolor.

-CONEJITA DÉJANOS ENTRAR SOLO QUEREMOS VER QUE ESTAS BIEN, NADA MÁS, CONEJITA NO DIREMOS NADA SOLO QUEREMOS ESTAR CONTIGO-Alice prácticamente ya tenía todo listo en su mente de cómo entrar a la habitación por las ventanas.

-pueden dejarme tranquila-en ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar… oh por dios…

**Edward pov**

Hace ya dos semanas que ignoraba en su totalidad a mi ángel hermoso, ella me miraba suplicante por saber que era lo que me pasaba y yo me abstenía de mirarla y hablarle, solo lo hacía para saludarla y despedirme de ella con un beso en su delicada frente cuando podía.

Ahora la estaba esperando con Jasper que saliera de la escuela, ella almorzaba en la escuela y luego salía para la casa.

Estábamos muy bien esperándola hasta que un comentario nos llego con una imagen poco decorosa acerca de mi amada, Jasper sintió mi ánimo y me siguió hacia el interior de la escuela, entramos lo que sería el comedor para encontrarme con lo que jamás me imaginaba…

Ella sostenía entre sus delicadas manos el rostro de un chico rubio, el tenia sus manos sobre las de ella, Bella me miro y no sé que habrá visto en mi rostro que se vio confundida hasta que vio a Jasper apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

"_el chico está muy furioso que le habrá pasado"_

"_es impresionante como puedo llegar a odiar a mi propia sangre, solo imaginar lo que haría mi hermano a mi hermosa amiga… lo mataría"_

Decidí llevarme a Bella a casa antes que hiciera una locura en este momento, solo que no contaba con que Bella había ofrecido a su "amigo" a acercarlo a su casa… lo que me faltaba.

En el auto íbamos todos callados incluso el amigo de Bella, solo pensaba en qué manera podía hacer un trabajo de literatura sin pedirle ayuda al idiota de su hermano… sus palabras, no mías.

Cuando íbamos de camino a nuestro hogar me sorprendí ver con el dolor con el que lloraba mi amada, fue hasta impresionante con la fuerza con que me exigió que parara el auto, cuando lo hice salió disparada por el bosque sin decir nada, hasta los pensamientos de Jasper estaban confusos, cuando la alcance ya había ingresado a la casa, mi padre no me dejo avanzar para ver que le había pasado me retuvieron con preguntas acerca de lo que le pasó a mi amada.

-CONEJITA DÉJANOS ENTRAR SOLO QUEREMOS VER QUE ESTAS BIEN, NADA MÁS, CONEJITA NO DIREMOS NADA SOLO QUEREMOS ESTAR CONTIGO-Alice aporreaba la puerta para entrar a ver como estaba mi niña, mis hermanas y primas me daban mensajes claros de no acercarme a la habitación de Bella, pero yo no les haría caso.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y no pude hacer otra cosa que contestarlo…

-¿diga?

-buenas tardes soy Lucas, un compañero de Bella, la llamaba para saber su respuesta de mañana.

¡PORQUE DIOS ME CASTIGA ASÍ!… era nada más y nada menos que su súper compañero.

-ehh lo siento Lucas pero en este momento no puede hablar contigo, ¿sobre qué respuesta?

-como mañana es su cumpleaños y dijo que no lo celebraría la había invitado a tomar un helado o algo así después del colegio y ella le iba a preguntar a sus tíos por una respuesta.

La casa se sumió en un silencio sepulcral… lo único que se escuchaba era los sollozos de Bella.

Nadie sabía que mañana era su cumpleaños y ella nunca dijo nada sobre eso. Fue en ese momento que sentí como se abría una ventana, al parecer nadie de la familia se había dado cuenta de eso.

-lo siento Lucas pero Bella está un poco indispuesta en este momento, le diré que la llamaste, hasta luego-No le di tiempo de contestar ya que había colgado el teléfono.

Camine por fuera de la casa para dirigirme a la habitación de Bella, sabía que la ventana que daba al baño podía perfectamente caber alguien del tamaño de Bella, y así fue, la vi justo cuando comenzaba a correr hacia el interior del bosque.

Esta vez no la dejaría escapar como antes.

La seguí hasta la orilla del rio que estaba a dos kilómetros de nuestra casa, lo que vi me partió el corazón muerto que tengo en mi pecho.

-puedes volver por donde llegaste-ni siquiera se volteo para decirme esas palabras.

-solo quiero saber que pasa contigo…

-TIENES CASI DOS SEMANAS SIN HABLARME, APENAS TE DESPIDES DE MI CUANDO ME DEJAS EN EL COLEGIO Y AHORA TE PREOCUPA MI ESTADO EMOCIONAL, SIMPLE, LLAMA A JASPER Y DILE QUE TE DIGA CÓMO ME SIENTO-me grito en mi cara… fue en cosa de segundos que la tuve frente a mí para decirme la verdad en mi cara… y no se equivocaba.

-se que estas enfadada conmigo pero debes entender que nosotros quizás… oh demonios ni yo me creo esto… Bella esto es muy complicado, estoy enamorado de ti y no sé qué hacer con esto, de repente siento que no quiero separarme de ti pero a la vez siento que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Ya… lo dije… ahora sabe cómo me siento lo que no me esperaba que me diera con toda su derecha, dejándome un poco aturdido.

-o sea que no importa lo que yo siento sino que tu estas tomando la decisión por ambos, Edward por si no te has dado cuenta tengo la mentalidad suficiente para decidir qué hacer y que no, yo puedo decidir qué es lo que quiero para mi vida… pero veo que siempre seré una niña para ti-sus ojos nadaban en lagrimas contenidas, no me gustaba verla así, pero esto era todo lo que podía hacer.

-eres una niña, aunque representes 13 años sigues siendo una niña-lo malo de todo era que ni yo me creía esas palabras.

-si es lo que piensas no tengo nada más que escuchar-se fue por donde mismo habíamos llegado- ahhh, para que lo sepas, mi otro poder es que puedo copiar los dones de los demás, así que copie el tuyo y he podido leer cada pensamiento tuyo, me duele que me tengas que mentir de esa manera, pero no te preocupes que puedo deshacerme de tu poder ahora mismo-siguió caminando dejándome aturdido por su declaración…

MALDICION… la he perdido…

…

**EL PERSONAJE DE LUCAS ESTA BASADO EN CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY, EN ONE TREE HILL, Y ME ACORDE DE EL DESPUES DE ALCANZAR A LEER ANTES QUE BORRARA SU FIC CUNNING ANGEL QUE BASABA UNO DE SUS PERSONAJES EN S.T. COMO EL… IMAGINENLO DE 14 AÑOS A CHAD…. AWWW… LINDO, LINDO….**

**DEBO DECIR QUE EL OTRO DIA ME LLEGO UN PM QUE ME DEJO UN POCO DESCONCERTADA…. ME TRATABAN DE LO PEOR POR PONER A ALICE EN UNA POCISION DE QUE NO PODIA METERSE CON BELLA… VUELVO A ACLARAR, YO NO TENGO NADA CONTRA ALICE, ME ENCANTA SU PERSONAJE, SOLO QUE EN MIS FICS, ELLA ES REFRENEDA POR SU IMPULSO POR LAS COMPRAS CON BELLA EN MIS HISTORIAS… BELLA TIENE VOZ Y ELLA PUEDE HACER LO QUE SE LE PLAZCA CON SU VIDA Y ESTILO DE VIVIR…**

**Demuéstrenme su cariño hacia mí y al fics con sus RR. o PM, PORFIS….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	11. Cumpleaños feliz? 2ª parte

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, me gusta eso de poner un poco de música a los caps. Porque me di cuenta que mientras los escribía escuchando cierta canción era más inspirador**

**En mi perfil ya subi los links de los bolsos que utiliza Bellita cuando llega a los Cullen en los primero caps, y cuando va de compras con Alice y Rose… **

**La canción para esta capitulo es fifteen y crazier de Taylor Swift. **

…

**Capitulo 10**

**Cumpleaños feliz? 2ª parte**

**Bella pov**

-hola Lucas... soy Bella... llamo para confirmar nuestra salida de mañana después del colegio.

Lo hice… saldré con mi amigo mañana aunque no tuviera el permiso de mis tíos aunque por la forma en que me miraban tenía su aprobación.

Alice y mis otras vampiriamigas me trataron de persuadir que me arreglara un poco… pero Bella súper terca no cedió ni un poco, incluso trataron que llamara a Lucas para que la cita fuera un poco más tarde… pero no era una cita… y por supuesto que no lo llamé… mmm.

Lo único que me molestaba es que Edward se sentía traicionado por los miembros de su familia, ya que me estaban apoyando a mí, y que no debería salir con un chico, que en su época no era bien visto que una jovencita saliera sin chaperón…

-¿sabes que Edward?, si crees que no es bien visto acompáñala-Alice traicionera.

-no gracias, no quiero aburrirme con niñerías-está buscando guerra… y conmigo la encontró

-no te preocupes tío Edward que con mi amigo no haremos cosas de niños…

¡TOMA ESA EDDY POOHH!

"_OOOOOOHHHHHH"_

-Isabella no soy tu tío y ve a tu cuarto en este mismo instante-ohhh, Eddy equivocado…

-Edward los único con autoridad sobre Bella somos nosotros-¿ya les dije que adoraba a mi tita Carmen?

-si me disculpan, debo ir a tener mi sueño de belleza para mañana, ahhh y aviso Alice, no. Quiero. Fiesta, así que quítate esa idea de tu linda cabecita.

"_mmm mi conejita si puedes escucharme te diré que solo será una reunión entre nosotros, ¿por favor?, juro que no invitare a nadie más, si quieres puedes invitar a tu amigo"_ déjenme ver…

Le asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi dormitorio, esta vez decidí ponerle cerrojo ya que no quería que él entrara esta noche, me hizo muy mal su forma de pensar, fue demasiado egoísta y eso no se lo perdonaré… todavía.

**Edward pov**

-en vez de que Bella fuera la niña de esta casa parece que lo eres tu-Jasper siempre me criticaba por lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella… de repente me daban ganas de secuestrarla y que nadie nos molestara.

-sea lo que sea que estas planeando con Bella olvídalo en este instante-Alice y su gran bocota.

-no sé de qué me hablas-era muy tonto hacerme el loco teniendo a una hermana vidente… ¿porque todo era tan complicado?.

Decidí dejar a mi familia para dirigirme al cuarto de Bella y ver si podía estar en su cuarto sin que lo notara, pero mi sorpresa fue que ella le había puesto el cerrojo, y si hacia el mínimo ruido ella lo iba a sentir.

Esto me pasa por ser taaan tonto…

Cuando se levanto a la mañana siguiente trate de hablar con ella pero fue imposible ya que Rose y Alice la habían encerrado para convencerla que se arreglara para salir con su compañerito…

Ja… menos mal que mi ángel era bastante cerrada en sus ideas y no hubo manera de ser convencida por mis hermanas.

-Edward debes de calmarte en este momento-me dijo Irina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-vas a tener que tener una paciencia enorme-ok ahora si que me dejo confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-le pregunte a mi prima.

-porque mientras tú estabas distraído, Bella llamo a Lucas para decirle que lo iban a ir a buscar a su casa para ir al colegio hoy y como tú eres el conductor designado debes de ir a recogerlo junto con Bella.

¡QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA PASADA PARA MERECER ESTO!

Si, maté a humanos… pero solo gente mala… debería de estar agradecido conmigo Dios por haber liberado a gente de ese tipo de la tierra y no vengarse de mí como lo hace ahora.

Mientras Bella tomaba su desayuno fue felicitada por cada integrante de la familia y dándole un pequeño presente ya que sabíamos cómo era a la hora de recibir un regalo.

Cuando termino de recibir todos los saludos fuimos al auto para llevarla al colegio… no sin antes que me comunicara de ir a buscar a "Luquitas".

-llevas mucho tiempo callado-me dijo mi ángel desde su asiento.

-pensé que podías leer mis pensamientos-le dije un poco irónico.

-no es necesario, en todo caso te dije ayer que iba a eliminar tu poder de mi cuerpo y no sea tan hiriente Edward ya que por si no te acuerdas además de ser mi "cumpleaños" es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre-seré idiota… aunque no paso desapercibido de que remarcara cumpleaños…

Ugh seré más idiota, soy el único que no la ha saludado por eso… aunque no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Al llegar a la casa del… muchacho, me di cuenta que la estaba esperando en la puerta con sus padres y el chico que debería ser su hermano… el mal pensado.

No me paso desapercibido por la efusividad con que lo abrazo… yo soy celoso.

-espero que no te moleste pero te he comprado un regalo, espero que te guste-le dijo Lucas un poco nervioso con el regalo en las manos, mm… era tímido o se hace. El regalo era un libro acerca de la revolución literaria de 1898, se notaba que el chico conocía los gustos de mi amada… mía no de él.

-feliz cumpleaños querida, Lucas nos ha hablado mucho de ti-le dijo el padre de Lucas a mi ángel, mientras la madre ya la imaginaba como novia de su querubín… ¡QUEEEEE!

-mejor que nos vayamos ahora sino queremos llegar tarde, el tío de Bella debe tener cosas que hacer-se despidió de sus padres y subieron al volvo… un momento, dijo que yo era su tío… jajá, yo no era el tío exactamente, yo soy… ni yo sé que soy de Bella.

-¿entonces lista para nuestra salida?-le dijo un tanto entusiasta Lucas.

-claro que sí, me gustaría conocer un poco más el pueblo ya que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

-no es muy lindo que digamos pero no perdemos nada con pasear un poco.

-no hay problema-le dijo un poco cohibida mi niña.

Cuando se iban bajando del auto para entrar a la escuela, decidí que debía de enmendar mi error con mi amada.

-Bella debo decirte algo.

-ehh claro, Lucas voy en un minuto, anda por mientras-le dijo a su amigo quien le dio un apretón en su mano para asentir después… mía.

-adiós Edward un placer volver a verte-se despidió muy educado… Ugh.

-que sea rápido Edward que tengo que ir a clases-ni siquiera me miro para hablarme. Duele.

-solo quería redimir mi error de esta mañana.

-no sé a que te refieres-seguía sin mirarme. Así que tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara, tenía que ver sus hermosos ojos.

-feliz cumpleaños cariño, espero que hoy puedas tener un lindo día a pesar de lo que también conlleva, si quieres te puedo acompañar a prender una vela por el alma de tu madre mañana.

-está bien, muchas gracias Edward por tus palabras, y si, me gustaría ir a prender una vela por mi mama-estaba más contenta, se le notaba en su mirada… quería que viera que mis sentimientos eran reales y todavía los sentía por ella.

-debo irme, nos vemos en casa Eddy poohh-me encantaba cuando me decía así, sin más le sonreí cuando le di un beso en su linda frente y la deje partir.

…..

En este momento me encontraba saliendo de la joyería donde había mandado a limpiar una joya que era de mi madre para dársela a mi ángel de regalo, era un collar de plata con un dije en forma de rosa con un diamante azulado, era una pieza única y como me gustaba como quedaba ese color en ella, una vez me comento que le gustaban las piezas antiguas y que mejor para ella que esto, una joya que había pertenecido a una mujer muy importante en mi vida y que ahora le pertenecería a otra mujer importante para mi, iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que al momento de mirar a mi derecha, exactamente a 300 metros de mi, había una escena que me dejo más que petrificado por unos segundos… luego mis pies me llevaron lejos de ahí…

**Bella pov**

-ok señor, donde comienza nuestro recorrido-le dije emocionada a Lucas por todo lo sucedido antes de que entrara a clases, por su toque pude ver que sus sentimientos eran muy sinceros y que eso me hacía más que feliz.

-primero iremos por ese helado y luego daremos una vuelta por el pueblo-lo veía algo entusiasmado, más de lo que yo estaría, es como si fuera su cumpleaños y no el mío, por mas que tocaba su piel para saber cual era el motivo de su alegría no encontraba nada de raro… raro.

Estuvimos vagando por casi dos horas por el pueblo… en realidad era harto fome la cosa que quieren que les diga, pero conocí mas del lugar, tenia lindos edificios y… eso, nada más, pero aun así lo veía muy entusiasmado a Lucas, todavía no podía ver que era, así que le reste importancia y seguí en mi propio entusiasmo porque mientras estaba en mi segunda clase había decidido perdonar a mi vampirin lindo… con lo que me dijo hoy me dejo mas que claro que estaba arrepentido y me lo demostró en su pensar y sentimientos…

-veo que te ha gustado el dia de hoy-me dijo Lucas sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-claro que si, lo he pasado genial y sobre todo en tu compañía-en realidad lo pasaba muy bien con Lucas ya que era un gran amigo.

-me he dado cuenta que hoy has brillado, me alegro mucho ya que te he visto tan apagada que no me gustaba verte así.-me dijo tomando mis manos… oh, oh, él… él…

-Lucas, creo que debe…-no pude seguir hablando… mi mejor amigo me estaba besando… esto no podía estar pasando así que gentilmente lo aleje de mi-Lucas, creo que no estamos en la misma sintonía.

-pero pensé que… ¿es por el chico que te gusta que estas así?, pensé que era porque podías comenzar a sentir algo por mi.-me dijo un poco cabizbajo.

En los líos que me meto…

-Lucas, lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas, pero tú sabes bien que solo te quiero como un amigo… eres un chico genial, el novio que toda chica quisiera tener, pero yo no me siento atraída hacia ti-debía ser sincera con él sobre esto, era alguien muy lindo para hacerle daño…

-quédate tranquila Bella, esto no cambiara nada entre nosotros.

-espero que sea así porque no quiero perder tu amistad por un malentendido-le tomé las manos y me di cuenta que él había entendido todo de buena manera y que estaba siendo muy sincero conmigo.

-es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tengo mucho que hacer en mi cuarto, mañana es el día de limpieza en mi boardilla-oh si mañana ese cuarto tendríamos un enfrentamiento de muerte, le pediré ayuda a Edward para eso… siiiiiiiiiiiiii, a mi Eddy poohh.

Al llegar a casa me recibieron con una pequeña reunión, mi nana me llamó par darme mis felicidades por mi cumpleaños y me dijo que había pasado a dejarle unas flores a mi madre de parte mía y de ella, todos volvieron a darme regalos y no me opuse ya que estaba tan feliz, incluso le dije a las chicas que mañana quería ir de compras en la tarde ya que tenía que limpiar mi cuarto por la mañana, a lo que ellas saltaban de felicidad por acompañarme, lo único que me tenia extrañada es que Edward no aparecía por ningún lado.

-tía Carmen ¿donde está Edward?, no lo he visto desde la mañana y tengo algo que decirle.

No hago más que terminar mi pregunta y mi amado aparece por la puerta con el rostro sin emociones, pasa de todos hasta llegar al lado de Tanya y delante de todos… la besa…

Todos quedamos de piedra en nuestro lugar, Tanya se quedo también un poco paralizada, hasta que vi como le correspondió el beso…

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi… esto debía ser una pesadilla…

-Edward…-mi voz queda atascada en mi garganta y comienzo a llorar

Mientras que todos se quedan en la sala me escape a mi cuarto tomando mi bolso negro que lo tenía preparado para cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir (mis documentos falsos y verdaderos) y corrí hacia la calle, corrí con todo lo que mis pies me daban…. Sin rumbo fijo alguno…. Pensando que este ha sido el peor de los cumpleaños…

…

**Ok… solo les pido que no me maten… yo las quiero mucho… solo le doy un poquito de emoción al fic. Ya vendrán mejores caps. Y créanme cuando les digo que el drama no dura mucho… ya vendrán mejoooores caps.**

**Ahh… el bolso con el cual ella se escapa es el mismo con el que llego a la casa de los Cullen…**

**Ahora…. Si me dejaran un lindo RR o un lindo PM me harían una autora muy feliz**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	12. Donde estas… donde estas…

**Ok… soy consciente de que muchas querían colgarme por el capitulo que les había entregado anteriormente…. Pero deben de entender que esta pareja dispareja es asi y nada podemos hacer contra eso…. Ahora si bien me doy por pagada con los RR y PM anteriores no estaría demás decir que les agradezco por leer mi fic… ahora los dejo con un nuevo cap…**

**Para este capítulo les dejo la canción donde estas corazón de enrique iglesias y you found me de mi favorita Kelly clarkson.**

…

**Capitulo 11**

**Donde estas… donde estas…**

**Edward pov**

Llámenme idiota, estúpido o como se les plazca pero eso no me va a quitar el dolor de mi pecho por lo sucedido…

_**Flashback**_

_Después de ver cómo mi ángel se besaba con ese chico corrí por el bosque, no sabía que hacer… pensé que lo nuestro iba en buen viento, pero veo que me equivoque, que ella había jugado con lo que yo sentía por ella, quizás vio que él representaba mas su estilo y como tenían la "misma Edad" decidió que era mejor de lo que yo podía ofrecerle…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo vague, si ella tendría a alguien para pasar su vida, yo haría lo mismo…_

_Así que con paso decidido volví a casa, se me revolvió la entraña cuando escuche su risa tan angelical, claro, quizás estaba feliz por su nuevo noviecito, eso hizo que viera todo rojo y no hice nada para detener mi impulso… sin más entre a la casa y me fui directo donde Tanya y estampe mis labios con los de ella, era un beso cargado de necesidad y rabia contenida, cuando me comenzó a corresponder el beso pero un poco confusa con lo que estaba pasando sentí un sollozo y una puerta cerrándose… y el silencio duro poco porque sentí como me daban un buen derechazo… pensé que le había gustado el Beso… auchhhh_

_-QUE MIERDA HA PASADO POR TU CABEZA EDWARD CULLEN-Tanya si que gritaba fuerte._

_-me puedes explicar que está pasando y porque has besado a Tanya delante de Bella-mi madre me dijo lo mas enojada posible, toda mi familia me miraba como si fuera a matarme en cualquier momento._

_-nos debes una buena explicación sobre esto… SOBRE TODO A MI…-insisto. Tanya grita muuuuy fuerte._

_-no pasa nada… y pensé que esto era lo que querías Tanya… he decidido ser tu pareja._

"QUEEEEEEE"

_-ESPERO QUE ESTO SEA UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO EDWARD PORQUE NO TE VOY AGUANTAR QUE JUEGUES CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS-¿Tanya sabe que la puedo escuchar estando a un metro de distancia?_

_-no entiendo tu actitud._

_-y yo no entiendo la tuya, estas completamente enamorado de Bellita y ahora dices que quieres ser mi pareja, Carlisle ¿estás seguro que al convertirlo no quedó tonto?-Tanya si que adoraba a… ella._

_-Rose, bebé, suéltame que este me lo encargo yo-Emmett forcejeaba en los brazos de su esposa._

_-tranquilo Emmett que todos tendremos nuestro turno para hacerlo-Jasper irradiaba furia por cada poro de su piel._

_-oigan… ¿Dónde está Bellita?-todos nos dimos vuelta a ver a Kate cuando dijo sobre la falta de ella en la sala… yo lo hice por inercia._

_-debe de haber ido a los brazos de su noviecito-escupí las palabras porque me ardía el pecho de tan solo pensarla en brazos de ese puberto._

_-ahí está la madre del cordero, lo que tienes es que estas celoso de que ella haya salido con un amigo, Edward… Bella está enamorada de ti, todos sabemos eso-me dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo no quería hacerlo._

_Cuando comenzaron a pasar las horas comenzaron a preocuparse, así que Rosalie llamo a su… amiguito para saber si había visto a Bella, pero él le contesto que no le había visto desde la tarde, ahí fue cuando todos se comenzaron a desesperar, Rosalie le pregunto si había pasado algo en la tarde y él le relato todo lo sucedido, desde el… beso… que él le había dado, hasta lo que le dijo después ella, confirmándole que no sentía nada por él y que iban a seguir siendo amigos…_

_AHÍ fue cuando yo comencé a desesperarme…_

_Dios, todo fue una gran equivocación…._

_-ahora sí que estas preocupado por nuestra niña, insisto, el niño parece que eres tú y no ella-me dijo Jasper enojado por saber las razones de mi actitud._

_-no hay tiempo que perder, hay que salir a buscarla de inmediato-mi lado protector salió a flote._

_-no Edward, tu ya le has hecho sufrir mucho- y sin más me dejaron con la palabra en la boca._

_**Fin flashback**_

De eso ya han pasado 2 años en los cuales pasamos en agonía.

Una semana después de tratar infructuosamente de encontrarla tuvimos que llamar a Cristine para contarle lo ocurrido, sin más déjenme decirles que prácticamente me pateó el culo por teléfono por hacerle daño a Bella…

Carlisle, Esme y Cristine habían ido a la escuela a retirar los papeles de Bella ya un mes después de su desaparición, que ya no seguiría en la escuela por traslado a otra ciudad por su tía, Lucas llamo por casi un mes completo para si podíamos darle alguna información sobre Bella… y lo peor era que me hacían tomar la llamada a mí para pagar por mi culpa.

-ya abarcamos todo lo que es Anchorage y Canadá, ya no sé donde más puede estar, he hablado con mi amigo Stuart que es rastreador y no ha visto nada donde puede estar-Cristine ya estaba de los nervios con la desaparición de Bella… en realidad todos estábamos así.

-solo sé que esto es mi culpa, fui demasiado tonto e impulsivo-les dije lo mas deprimido que estaba.

-realmente impulsivo-concordó Tanya mirándome con rabia en sus ojos.

-entonces te has dado cuenta que si Bella regresara, ella puede tomar la decisión de volver conmigo, ella ya sabe todo lo que quería sobre Aro… dios, estoy a punto de hablar más de la cuenta y si lo voy a hacer será porque no me quedo otra y veas que tu eres el único culpable-me dijo Cristine.

-creo que debes calmarte un poco amiga mía-Eleazar trataba de apaciguar los ánimos.

-no Eleazar, no lo hare, Bella me había llamado cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela para decirme que no le gustaba porque todos eran muy….-comenzó a relatarnos sobre lo que había conversado con mi niña-trate de convencerla entonces que volviera conmigo, que no había ningún problema sobre eso, pero mi bebé me dijo que no lo haría ya que se había encariñado con ustedes, y que se había enamorado de Edward a tal punto que no dudaría en conquistarlo y sacarle de la cabeza esos prejuicios sobre la edad y esas tonteras.

"_y el ganador al trofeo de los idiotas es… Edward Cullen"_ mis primas me iban a despedazar.

No quería seguir escuchándolos, me encamine a la habitación de mi amada, su olor todavía permanecía en el aire, sus ropas y su cama todavía tenía ese exquisito aroma de su piel, piel que tuve un momento dado de tocar, de sentir su suavidad única, porque ella es única.

"Dios Bella, donde estas amor mío"

**Bella pov**

Hace dos años que escapé de ese lugar… aquel lugar donde conocí a mi primer amor, aquel lugar donde di mi primer beso, aquel lugar donde conocí la desdicha, donde mi corazón dejo de latir por todos…

Hace un mes cumplí 7 años cronológicos…

Hace un año también terminé con el proceso de mi crecimiento, pero fue muy rápido esta vez, ya tenía la apariencia de una chica de 16 años… si, es genial verse así, por lo cual tuve que comprarme ropa de acuerdo a mi… nuevo físico, no me veo fea y tampoco bonita, tampoco cambiaron mucho mis facciones, solo que ya no tengo el rostro de una niña de 13 o 14 años, ahora parezco una jovencita mayor. Ahhhhhh, asombroso.

No me he comunicado con nadie, con lo único que tenia mío era el bolso negro con el que escapé esa noche, que contenía mis documentos importantes y dinero que sacaba de mi cuenta de ahorro que tenia a mi nombre, esta no era la que me dio mi nana, no quise arriesgarme a sacar dinero de ahí y que lo rastrearan, doy gracias a Dios por invertir en la bolsa y tener dinero propio, me había comprado un celular nuevo y un notebook nuevo también.

ahora estaba dando vueltas por la calles de New Hampshire, Nueva Inglaterra, hacia mucho frio, vestía unas leggins negras con botas bajas negras y un sweater largo de color azul marino, con mi infaltable bolso negro cruzado en mi pecho y una chaqueta gris que me llegaba a las caderas, me dirigía de vuelta después de comprar ropa y libros a mi pequeño loft que tenia aquí… si, también invertí en bienes raíces, pero siempre en cosas pequeñas para que nadie se diera cuenta y todo lo tenía bajo el nombre de mi abuela materna, no sé pero eso me hacia tener una conexión con esa parte de mi madre.

-buenas tardes señorita –me saludó Saúl, el conserje.

Yo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa le saludo y sigo mi camino hacia el ascensor, al entrar a mi hogar me deprimo porque me siento tan sola, corte lazos con todos, inclusive con mi nana que ya debe de saber por los Cullen sobre mi desaparición, dios sabe como extraño a mi nanita para que me consuele y me haga mimos.

Después que termino de limpiar la cocina luego de almorzar me pongo a ver los últimos libros que había comprado para no quedar atrasada en aprendizaje escolar, me demoraba una semana aprender lo que debería saber por cada curso que debía de estar en este momento, gracias a dios había avanzado de tal manera sobre eso que podría graduarme hasta con honores en todas las materias de ultimo grado, comencé a buscar en internet para descargar música para mi mp3. Y para mi netbook y escuchar música cuando salgo con el a la biblioteca.

Después que no tengo nada que hacer… se abre paso la soledad….

**Edward pov**

Estar tanto tiempo sin ella me mata de la angustia… como nadie puede imaginar…

Siempre que entro aquí, hay algo que me dice que aquí puedo encontrar la respuesta de donde puede estar, pero nada aparece ante mis ojos, es como si me dijera que esta mi esperada respuesta en mis narices.

-Edward, es mejor que salgas un rato a cazar, puede que eso te sirva de algo… debes distraerte-Rose estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de mi Bella, desde que ella desapareció nos unimos por la tristeza de haberla perdido… pensé que sería la primera en querer asesinarme después de la paliza que me dio ese día Emmett, pero al final desistió porque eso no le haría volver a nuestro ángel.

-tengo miedo Rose, miedo a que nunca la vuelva a ver-comencé a mirar sus papeles, sus perfumes, su ropa.

-ella volverá a nosotros Edward, ella volverá a ti-mi hermana trataba de darme el mejor ánimo posible, salvo que por dentro estaba igual que yo.

Trate de no mirar mucho sus cosas porque me dolía mucho, sobre todo su pijama azul, ese pijama que me volvió loco y que tenia nuestro olor impregnado en el.

En mi inspección decidí prender su netbook para ver si había una oportunidad… no sé, algo me decía que había algo ahí escondido y yo tenía que saber que era… mi esperanza cayo cuando me di cuenta que su netbook tenía contraseña… ahí va mi esperanza…

-deja de martirizarte Edward, se qué esperas encontrar algo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora-me dijo Rosalie tratando de convencerme.

-no importa, Rose, dile a Jasper que venga para acá y me ayude a descifrar la clave de esto.

A los pocos segundos entro mi hermano seguido por todos… incluyendo Cristine… ninguno traía buena cara…

-veamos que tenemos aquí, ¿has tratado con alguna clave o algo?-me dijo mi hermano tomando el mando de la situación frente al aparato.

Juguetee con mis dedos-ehh no me he atrevido, pero debe haber algo ahí que sirva para encontrar algo de donde puede estar… no sé, pero hay algo que me dice que ella no anda vagando por ahí… no sé, su bolso negro no está por ningún lado, ni sus documentos o algo parecido.

Después de vaaaarios intentos fallidos… incluyendo mi nombre por si acaso… desistieron de seguir buscando posibles datos para abrir el computador de mi amor…

Había algo que no me dejaba darme por vencido… cuando todos fuimos a cazar esa tarde, decidí volver antes a casa… no me sentía todavía con ánimos de estar fuera de su habitación…

No sé porque… ni siquiera lo decidí… simplemente mi cuerpo se acerco al netbook de Bella y lo observé, sin más, escribí el nombre menos que se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien…

"ARO"… y como si fuera por arte de magia… el sistema se abrió y pude comenzar a abrir cada archivo que encontraba… para que decir de las fotos que encontré de mi amada cuando era pequeña… pero sin decidirme por ninguno , abrí todo y cada cosa que me pudiera dar una pista de donde pudiera estar mi Bella, hasta que di con unos archivos sobre propiedades, cuentas bancarias, acciones… whau… todo esto era de mi amada… ella por si sola era más millonaria de lo que éramos los Cullen juntos…

-amor, eres una cajita de sorpresas-dije en voz alta pensando en mi ángel.

Comencé a ver sobre las propiedades que tenia: Phoenix, (esa casa había pertenecido a la madre de Bella) Oklahoma, Rochester, y por ultimo un loft en New Hampshire, las tres últimas estaban bajo el nombre de Marie Stephenson, la abuela materna de mi amor…

-amor se que estas en uno de estos lugares y no descansare hasta encontrarte.

No lo pensé ni dos minutos, tome el computador de mi niña, unas cuantas cosas importantes mas, mi billetera y las llaves de mi volvo, si me demoraba una eternidad encontrarla, no importa, pero encontraría a mi amada…

**Bella pov**

Ya casi era navidad, la nostalgia me acompañaba porque era la tercera navidad que pasaba sin mi nana, _**(N/A: SAQUEN CUENTAS QUE ELLA SE FUE EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS QUE FUE EN SEPTIEMBRE Y TODAVIA NO ERA NAVIDAD) **_era tan mala mi conciencia que me daba a ver imágenes de cómo estaría… él con Tanya… como siempre espere que fuera conmigo… por mi solo sintió un poco de lujuria… pero jamás sintió amor….

AHHHHHHHHH

No sé qué hacer…. Ellos ya están juntos y yo no puedo hacer nada…

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos y de mi decoración del árbol de navidad cuando sonó el timbre de mi puerta… quien seria a estas horas…

…

**Chan chan…. Es obvio que van a querer colgarme…. En todo caso es asi…**

**las que no tienen cuenta en ff déjenme sus mails para agradecerles como corresponde por sus RR que me dejan….**

**Ok… son las 00:29 am aquí en chile… Me voy a cumplir mi rol de madre ya mi hijo esta llorando….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	13. Love is in the air

**Atención por favor… de su utilidad pública aviso que los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración…. I Hate Myself for Losing You de Kelly Clarkson**

…

**Capitulo 12**

**Love is in the air…**

**Edward pov**

Llevaba ya dos semanas recorriendo por cada casa que había en la lista de propiedades que había bajo el nombre de la abuela de Bella, solo me faltaban dos, las cuales quedaban al otro lado del país prácticamente… así que me decidí por ir a Rochester y luego iría a New Hampshire…

Estaba hablando con Alice en estos momentos por teléfono tratando de sacarme información sobre mi paradero… como cada vez que me llamaba…

-Alice ya dije que no me daré por vencido…-mi familia se había vuelto loca con mi partida tan rauda de la casa pensando que yo iba a cometer una locura, tenia confundida a mi hermana con sus visiones ya que yo no tenía nada definido en mi mente, solo seguía lo que mi muerto corazón dictaba… eso era más que amorrrrr.

-Edward, me estás dando jaquecas con tus indecisiones, debes decirnos donde estas y que tienes pensado hacer…¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HARAS UNA LOCURA!…-menos mal que mis tímpanos ya no podían romperse.

-Alice, solo quiero estar solo… por favor denme mi espacio… prometo que no hare nada malo, solo quiero pensar en esto… ¿han tenido noticias de Bella?-pregunte con la esperanza de que ya supieran algo.

-sabes que si supiéramos algo ya te lo hubiera dicho… eres al primero que le habría avisado-me dijo apesadumbrada por no ver nada sobre Bella… maldito escudo-tengo hasta el temor de que los Vulturis la encontraron… o un vampiro nómada le hizo daño…

-no, ella no ha ido para Volterra, si no le tuviera rencor a Aro por lo que hizo con la madre de Bella créeme que ya estaría allá en este momento pateándole el culo a cada uno de ellos… pero no quiero arriesgarme a ir y darles a conocer sobre el secreto de Bella.

-Edward por favor apiádate de nosotros y no nos dejes en el aire.

-no lo hare hermana-sin más colgué mi teléfono cuando iba llegando a la casa que daba la dirección como propiedad de Bella.

Nada… no había rastros de ella aquí…

Ya llegaba navidad y ya habían pasado dos cumpleaños de mi amor, ya debería de tener 7 años, yo por si la encontraba traía conmigo el regalo que le iba a entregar aquel día…

De tan solo acordarme me daban ganas de patearme a mí mismo…

Para cuando llegue a New Hampshire ya no daba más con mi esperanza de encontrarla… si no lo hacía no sé si podría sobrevivir…

Las calles estaban hermosamente decoradas por las vísperas de navidad… que serian mañana si contamos que hace una hora ya era 23 de diciembre…

Aparque en el estacionamiento de un edifico muy sofisticado… se nota que mi Bella tenía hasta en elegir propiedades buen gusto.

Tome mi bolso con mis cosas y me dirigí al ascensor y pulse el número que correspondía al del loft de Bella…

A este punto ya estaba temeroso de que no estuviera aquí… y si estaba también porque no sé cuál sería su reacción… quizás ya me olvido…

¡DEJA DE SER TAN FATALISTA EDWARD!

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor… vislumbre la puerta de emergencia… y la del loft… se oía música suave desde su interior… y olía a su fragancia… OH. POR. DIOS. Ella está aquí.

Sin más preámbulos toque el timbre de su puerta… esperando verla.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestía un simple pantalón de pijama azul con una camiseta de manga media a juego… se veía más grande, podría pasar ligeramente por una chica de 17 años a lo mas, pero sus ojos eran como los recordaba tal y como eran…

-E-Edward-estaba perpleja en el umbral del departamento.

-por fin te encontré-sin más la estreche en mis brazos y la bese como poseso… dios, eran tal como los recordaba.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire innecesariamente… me abofeteo con todo lo que tenía, lo digo porque dolió muchito.

-quiero saber cómo me encontraste-me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el beso que nos habíamos dado.

-puedo pasar, escucho pasos de alguien acercándose, si no me equivoco es el conserje que vio esto por las cámaras de seguridad-le mentí para poder entrar y estar con ella, saber que había sido de ella.

-entra rápido.

Al entrar me percaté de lo bien arreglado que estaba el lugar, también me di cuenta que estaba decorado con adornos navideños… el árbol estaba a medio terminar.

-quiero que me digas que haces aquí y que es lo que quieres- Me volví hacia ella por el tono que usaba, no parecía en nada al que era hace un par de años atrás.

-te hemos buscado por cielo mar y tierra Bella, Cristine no da más de la angustia al igual que mi madre, Carmen, mis hermanas y primas-por un momento al nombrar a mi familia vi un poco de dolor en su mirada que rápidamente fue cambiada por rabia… no estaba seguro… no soy Jasper.

-me imagino que Tanya también está interesada en encontrarme después de lo que me hizo, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso quiere que sea su dama de honor?-¿qué cosa?... ahhh, ella creía que yo estaba con Tanya.

-Bella… como lo explico…

-por el principio sería lo lógico no crees-me dijo sarcásticamente… ese dolor la estaba matando y lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Bella… quiero contarte cómo sucedieron realmente las cosas.

Ella se abrazo a sí misma como si su cuerpo se fuera separar en dos-no quiero saber qué es lo que ha sucedido con ella y contigo… no puedo soportar eso-me dijo con la voz quebrada… dios, que le hice a mi niña hermosa.

-amor…

-no me digas así cuando eres pareja de Tanya- a este punto ya estaba llorando a mares, en un microsegundo estuve a su lado limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas.

-Bella… ese día cometí el peor de los errores… por favor déjame decirte todo….-

No pude seguir hablando ya que se había desmayado… sin más la lleve a la que parecía ser su habitación, la recosté sobre su cama y la deje descansar, en la mañana seguiría hablando con ella y debía lograr que me escuchara.

Mientras tanto termine de decorar su árbol de navidad, cuando hube acabado comencé a husmear por el lugar, era un lugar muy bien decorado, pero se notaba que habían cosas que ella no había elegido… según lo que leí, lo había comprado amueblado y se notaba que era así porque habían cosas que no eran muy de su estilo.

La cocina estaba bien equipada con el mismo amoblado en color granito, igual que nuestra casa… ya veía a Esme poner su gusto en decoración aquí, pero este era su espacio y no permitiría que nadie se metiera en eso… incluyéndome.

Entre en una especie de estudio… tenía una librería pequeña llena de libros que eran de su gusto literario, y tenía otra que tenía muchos libros sobre materias escolares y universitarios… Dios, ella era demasiado inteligente, se estaba preparando por sí sola, en el escritorio tenia abierto un libro sobre psicología, y de mitos, con su correspondiente cuaderno de apuntes.

Al otro lado tenía un piano negro hermosísimo… me picaban las ganas de tocar en el, sobre todo la canción que le escribí cuando… UN MOMENTO… ¿Bella sabia tocar piano?... quizás aprendió durante estos dos años… me he perdido tanto de ella.

Y todo por mi estupidez… Tanya tenía razón, quizás si quedé tonto después de mi transformación…

**Bella pov**

Sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado, parecía como si no me hubiera movido en días… de repente el recuerdo de Edward en el departamento me saco de mi aturdimiento…

El estaba aquí… sentí su fragancia desde el otro lado de mi puerta… al menos tenia la delicadeza de darme mi espacio…

Me di una ducha muy relajante, me vestí con una falda vaquera oscura, un sweater ajustado morado con capucha, con pantimedias negras y mis converse grises, me deje el pelo en un medio moño y nada de maquillaje.

Cuando salí de la habitación sentí su aroma con mayor nitidez, ni que decirles cuando lo vi anoche en la puerta de mi apartamento, sentí como todo caía de apoco a mi alrededor, y cuando me beso… solo dios puede saber que mis sentimientos hacia el no habían cambiado en nada, pero me dolía el saber que él estaba con la mujer que yo considere un momento hermana… eso haría de Edward mi cuñado… AHHHHHH

Volviendo a mi realidad, fui a la cocina a prepararme mi desayuno, pero la sorpresa fue tal que mi comedor estaba listo para que yo desayunara, había desde mis cereales favoritos, mi café listo en mi tazón preferido, en pocas palabras el típico desayuno americano me esperaba para ser devorado.

-no sabía que habías aprendido a cocinar-dije en apenas un susurro, a lo cual él se materializo a mi lado en un microsegundo. Vestía una simple camiseta gris manga larga, sus jeans azules y sus típicas converse, si que parecía de 17 años.

-desde que te fuiste no tenía nada que hacer así que aprendí a cocinar para hacerte un día la cena… si es que regresabas… Bella, no aguanto todo esto…

-¿ya te alimentaste?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba para desayunar-porque si te diste cuenta tengo sangre embotellada en el refrigerador-si que cocinaba bien… _CONCÉNTRATE BELLA_.

-ehh no, todavía no me he alimentado… en realidad, hace dos semanas que no he cazado.

-toma una botella-me miro con cara de horror, ya me imaginaba lo que pensaba-no te preocupes, es sangre de animales, la mantengo así para no salir a cazar tan seguido.

Llego a mi lado en un segundo con la botella en las manos.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado y vi que iba a beber de la misma botella, le di un coscorrón… no pude evitarlo-hey-me dijo sobándose la nuca… idiota.

-si vas a estar conmigo en la mesa deberás de tomar de un vaso, Dios Edward, pensé que tía Esme te había enseñado mejor-le entregue un vaso vacio que había en la mesa para que se sirviera.

Le dio un sorbo al brebaje y me miro sonriendo-esto me hace ver más humano no crees-me dijo dándome una sonrisa derrite-Bella.

-sobre todo cuando haces daño a los demás.

-¿me dejaras explicarme?-me miro como lo hacía yo con él cuando vivía con ellos para convencerlo de algo… ahora no sé si funcionara.

-soy toda oídos.-le di un sorbo a mi jugo y le puse toda la atención… tengo que asumir la realidad.

_**En algún lugar de Volterra (esto sigue siendo en tercera persona)**_

Cada día que pasaba desesperaba a todo el mundo con sus arranques, a tal punto que había salido a cazar el mismo a los vampiros que desobedecían las leyes vampíricas, solo para desahogarse y dejar a su familia descansar de su enojo por no saber nada sobre la criatura… ya no contaba a Renne por lo que le dijo Johan, las madres de los híbridos no sobrevivían al parto y por un momento el tuvo la esperanza que sobreviviera, al fin y al cabo ella era la madre de la criatura.

Cuando ya no dio más se sentó en su trono justo al momento de que entraba uno de sus discípulos con la noticia que lo haría cambiar…

-señor, lamentablemente la madre ha muerto… pero la niña sobrevivió.

Aro no cabía en su alegría por su hija… Una niña, una hija, una princesa Vulturis…

Dydime dio un paso hacia su esposo Cayo, emocionada porque la niña haya sobrevivido, pero si lamentaba la muerte de la madre… ya que la había conocido y cuidado cuando vivió en Volterra con ellos…

Cada integrante Vulturis estaba emocionado por la noticia de que una verdadera sangre Vulturis estuviera con vida.

-donde fue vista por última vez-ladro Cayo feliz de saber que su sobrina estaba con vida.

-fue vista hace dos años en compañía de una vampiro rumbo a Alaska…

**Edward pov**

-por donde comenzar… de partida, te debo una disculpa por todo lo que sucedió, fui demasiado impulsivo… el día de tu cumpleaños te iba a pedir oficialmente que fueras mi n-novia-cuando levante la vista para verla, tenía el rostro desencajado por la noticia-ese día había ido al pueblo a ver lo de tu regalo y cuando iba caminando de vuelta con tu obsequio vi que te estabas besando con tu amiguito ese…-dios, como dolía recordar ese día por lo estúpido que fui.

-yo no bese a Lucas Edward, pero tu si besaste a Tanya en mi presencia-me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-lo supe después… como te decía, ese momento estaba muy enojado y lastimado por dentro, jamás me había enamorado de nadie y a la primera persona que le entrego mi corazón me lo hace añicos… cuando volví a casa esa tarde venia con una resolución, era que si tu ya habías decidido yo también sería feliz… aunque no fuera contigo, y por eso cuando entre a casa bese a Tanya en frente de todos ustedes y le dije que quería ser su pareja-el llanto de mi amada me detuvo en mi relato

-no lo hagas, no quiero saber nada de lo que esté pasando con Tanya y contigo-la abrace fuerte en mi pecho para que viera que mi cuerpo y mi "alma" le pertenecía a ella.

-por favor déjame acabar, luego de esa declaración la familia entera me quería arrancar la cabeza, incluyendo a Tanya porque le dije eso, ya que todos sabían mis sentimientos hacia ti, y yo te lastime de esa manera, amor jamás he dejado de amarte, te amo, durante estos dos años que has estado lejos de mi he sufrido como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida-le tome su rostro entre mis manos-Bella, te amo con todo mi ser, no he parado de buscarte en todo este tiempo y ahora que te encontré, no te volveré a perder-sin más la volví a besar… y esta vez me correspondió el beso, primero muy tímido y después nos embargamos en el momento en el que estábamos, todo despareció y solo fuimos nosotros… hasta que mi celular interrumpió…

-que quieres Alice-le gruñí por teléfono ya que no podía ahorcarla por interrumpirme.

-Edward, son los Vulturis, ellos vienen a Alaska, nosotros partimos a otra ciudad ahora, te llamare para darte nuestra ubicación, ten cuidado donde quiera que estés porque he perdido tu rastro… oh por dios, la has encontrado… LA HAS ENCONTRADO Y NO NOS HAS DICHO NADA-me chillaba por teléfono…

-Alice, estoy en el bosque cazando, después te llamo, tengan cuidado adiós-sin esperar respuesta colgué.

-era sobre mi padre cierto-me dijo mi amada haciendo que volteara.

-si, al parecer han decidido ir a visitar a los vampiros conocidos por ellos, pero no te preocupes que no creo que te encuentren-me acerque a ella y la abrace… ahora me sentía en casa.

No quería perder el tiempo así que seguí donde nos habíamos quedado. Ah sí, en ese maravilloso beso, sentía aquel hormigueo familiar en mi vientre cuando estaba cerca de ella, y cuando la besaba, esos labios que me volvían loco por ella…

Podía sentir el amor flotar entre nosotros otra vez, podía sentir que ella se sentía de la misma manera…

…

**Espero que este capítulo les satisfaga saber quién es el misterioso o misteriosa…. Ahora…. Les informo a todas mis lectoras lindas que este fic en un par de capítulos más…. Será cambiado de T a… M… si es de su agrado esta noticia déjenme RR o PM y se los contestare las que no tienen cuenta recuerden dejarme su mail para contestarle…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	14. Seré tuyo… serás mía

**Atención por favor… de su utilidad pública aviso que los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración…. Everywhere de Michelle Branch…**

**Espero les guste…**

…

**Capitulo 13**

**Seré tuyo… serás mía**

**Bella pov**

Cuando escuche todo lo que me confesó Edward… no sabía honestamente que hacer… pero cuando me toco pude ver que todo lo que me decía era verdad, se había dado cuenta de su error y que por culpa de eso estuvimos por dos largos años separados el uno del otro y pude ver lo que sufrieron los demás con mi ausencia.

Todavía lo amaba y no había duda de eso en el momento en que me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, pasión, necesidad, era todo lo que yo también trataba de transmitir en mi beso hacia el, quería que sintiera lo mucho que lo había extrañado… lástima que todo debe de terminar porque su celular comenzó a sonar…

Lo que me descoloco fue que escuche que Alice le decía a Edward que mi padre, Aro, iba de visita en persona a Alaska, era muy raro que hiciera eso ya que siempre mandaba emisarios por lo que me dijeron mis tíos hace 2 años…

Lo único que me importaba en este momento era estar en los brazos de Edward y que me besara como lo hacía en estos momentos… y que era suya…

-debes de entender que para mi tampoco ha sido fácil estos dos años estar separada de todo ustedes, me sentí traicionada por tu actitud y de lo que hiciste ese dia, llegué hasta odiar a la persona que consideré mi hermana, hasta a ti que te amaba… que amo con locura-le dije una vez nos separamos de ese beso.

-voy a dedicar cada hora, cada minuto de mi existencia para resarcir lo malo que te hice, todo lo que te hice sufrir.

Me abrace a el con desesperación por querer creer en sus palabras.

-ahora mi niña hermosa, es hora que terminemos de "desayunar" y luego limpiar este desorden para salir a comprar los regalos de navidad.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-cuando se dio vuelta para sentarse otra vez en su silla me di cuenta que lo nuestro podía funcionar… si, si se lo que podrían decir algunas personas, pero mi don no veía mentiras en sus palabras y acciones… el me ama como yo lo amo a el.

Después de terminar nuestro "desayuno" y limpiar los trastos, salimos a recorrer las calles a pie dejando su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio para ir a las tiendas, yo ya tenía listos mis regalos, pero decidí comprar otras cosillas para los demás… Alice me tendría vuelta loca de tienda en tienda… ya se lo recompensaría.

Cuando llegamos al departamento el conserje me dio una mirada curiosa sobre mi acompañante… ahí me di cuenta de algo.

-no me dijiste de que manera habías llegado aquí y como no te vio el conserje al subir, ¿Por qué lugar llegaste Edward?-le dije una vez entramos al departamento.

-he conducido mi volvo hasta llegar aquí y entre por el ascensor hasta llegar a tu piso, debo reconocer que anoche te mentí sobre que el estaba subiendo, lo hice para que me dejaras pasar-me dijo un poco tímido rascándose la nuca…. Awwww, es tan lindo cuando actúa como un verdadero adolescente.

-eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto-le dije abrazándolo.

-si amor mío, soy tu tonto, para siempre-me dijo acercándose mi y besándome con adoración… podría besarlo por la eternidad

**Edward pov**

Sus labios me volvían loco…

Era el único pensamiento que tenia en estos momentos en mi cabeza, daba gracias a dios por permitir que la hubiera encontrado, mi amada me había aceptado de vuelta y no quería separarme de ella.

Mis manos se volvieron avariciosas en su cuerpo y lo único que quería era sentirla cerca, pero muy cerca de mi, quería que fuéramos…

-uno-dijo mi Bella terminando su frase… se me olvidaba su don.

-se que es muy pronto para eso pero quiero que sepas que cuando te sientas lista estare esperando por ti amor.

-quiero estar contigo de esa forma y se que será el momento indicado cuando ambos estemos listos.

-ok-dije dejándola en el piso ya que no me había dado cuenta en que momento la había tomado en mis brazos-es mejor que nos organicemos para esta noche ya que mañana será navidad y quiero estar contigo celebrando este dia especial.

-totalmente de acuerdo-se acomodo su ropa y nos sentamos en el sillón, ambos nos pusimos al dia de lo que nos habíamos perdido el uno del otro, le entregue su computador y lo recibió con tanta emoción que llego hasta derramar un par de lagrimitas que fueron rápidamente retiradas por mi.

-algo me decía que en tu computador estaba una pista de tu paradero, creeme que quede realmente sorprendido por tu secretito, jamás había visto esa cantidad de dinero en una sola persona y que te digo sobre esas propiedades, busque en cada una de ellas y esta era mi ultima esperanza, hasta que no te viera no estaría tranquilo amor.

-me imagino que estas preguntándote como es que tengo tanto dinero, simple, cuando encontré el diario de mi madre, me percate que tenia un bolsillo secreto donde había unos documentos que me hacían dueña de su casa en Phoenix y unas acciones que tenían mi nombre… Isabella Marie Stephenson, tengo el apellido de soltera de mi madre y lo he mantenido asi porque era mejor para ambas aunque me encontraran de Volterra, ella sabia que no podía poner otro apellido por nada del mundo, yo era su hija y de nadie mas.

Me acomode en el sillón para verla de frente para observarla mejor-es impresionante lo que has conseguido hasta ahora amor, ahora déjame darte otra cosa que tengo para ti desde hace 2 largos años-tome la mochila que tenía guardado su obsequio-este regalo lo tengo guardado desde que te fuiste en tu cumpleaños-se lo entregue y ella muy tímidamente lo comenzó a abrir y cuando termino de hacerlo… quedo hasta sus facciones en blanco.

-Edward, es hermosísimo pero debió de haberte costado una fortu…-no la deje continuar dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-no me ha costado un centavo, este collar perteneció a mi madre biológica, ella fue una gran mujer y quien mejor que tu para ser su nueva dueña, como se que te gustan las cosas antiguas lo mande a limpiar para que estuviera presentable… fue el mismo día e instante cuando Salí de la joyería que te vi besándote… digo, cuando te beso tu amigo.

-es hermoso, pónmelo por favor-me dio la espalda y le coloque el collar en su hermoso cuello, no aguante la tentación y le bese la nuca provocándole una cosquilla que la hizo reírse con ganas.

A la hora del almorzar, la acompañe bebiendo sangre, de nuevo en vaso, mientras ella comía pollo al curri con verduras y un vaso de sangre, dijo que lo hacia desde hace un tiempo asi para no tener que salir de caceria tan seguido y asi mantenía un balance en su alimentación.

-no se si quiero saber de donde sale esta sangre-le dije cuando terminaba mi tercer vaso.

-todos los domingos voy a un matadero que queda al norte del sector del bosque, es el dia en que preparan a los animales para vender las carnes, es cuando voy y compro la sangre, siempre les compro 4 bidones de 5 litros cada uno y cuando llego aquí las embotello en botellas de 2 litros cada uno- valga la redundancia-y asi mantengo para beber, solo que no lo hago en el desayuno, solo en almuerzos y cenas.

QUE. ME. JO. DAN.

-cariño, recuerda que leo tus pensamientos y eso no es de caballeros lo que acabas de pensar.

-oh, lo siento, pero me haz impresionado con eso de tu alimentación, si se puede saber ¿de que animal es la sangre que estamos bebiendo?-no se me hacia para nada conocido el sabor, pero estaba bueno, me volvi a servir otro vaso.

-me alegro que te guste, en todo caso también es de mi gusto y es de cerdo para que lo sepas.

Con razón me era desconocido su sabor, jamás había bebido de un cerdo… estaba bueno. Otro vaso cantinero.

-tu embriágate de cerdos mientras yo lavo los platos-me dijo riéndose de mis pensamientos mi hermosa Bella-gracias por lo de hermosa

-de nada, siempre te lo dire, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

-ya de tantos piropos, ahora que al parecer ya estas algo loco, es mejor eliminar tu don de mi sistema… listo.-

¿Ah?, yo pensé que se iba a iluminar o algo así… creo que bebí mucha sangre de cerdo porque siento hablo muchas tonteras, aprovechando de que la encontré un poco distraída en la cocina la tome por su espalda girándola delicadamente y comencé a besarla, jamás me cansaría de sus besos.

-ok, dejémoslo hasta aquí, ahora quiero que me ayudes con mis cosas-me dijo separándose de mi.

-emmm cariño, ¿Qué cosas?-le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-después de navidad quiero que volvamos para pasar año nuevo con nuestra familia-me dijo abrazándome.

-si es lo que tu quieres, así será amor mío-la bese como poseso.

Estuvimos guardando cosas hasta que le dio sueño a eso de las 9 de la noche, como no había descansado muy bien anoche la ayude en su dormir, la abrace toda la noche para que sintiera mi presencia y yo poder estar seguro que lo que había pasado no era imaginación mia, que cada dia que pasara de ahora en adelante la viviríamos juntos… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que nosotros no eramos nada, mierda, ni siquiera para eso era inteligente, me encargaría de eso mañana, de pedirle a mi hermosa Bella ser mi novia.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto rápidamente y nos servimos nuestro "desayuno", ella se puso un par de jeans ajustadísimos a sus hermosas piernas y un sweater azul con capucha que se adhería a su cuerpo… ella quería matarme.

Guardamos todas sus pertenencias… y no eran pocas, fueron sus libros que había estado usando para aprender todas las materias habidas y por haber, por lo que vi ya tenían una buena repasada y eso me daba la absoluta confianza en ella que podía estar a la par con nosotros en conocimientos, guardamos una buena cantidad de CDs nuevos que se adherirán a su antigua colección de música que había en nuestra casa, guardamos su nuevo computador que dijo lo guardaría para ser ocupado solo para la escuela, luego de empacar las dos cajas de libros (escolares y universitarios), todo lo que era ropa la guardaríamos cuando nos fuéramos con mi familia de nuevo, las chicas estarían encantadas en ver el excelente gusto de mi amada con respecto a la ropa, solo se quejarían por la poca cantidad.

Al momento de dar las doce de la noche le entregue sus regalos de navidad, de las navidades anteriores y de esta.

-Edward cada cosa que me has dado son hermosas-le había regalado el libro original con empastado de cuero de cumbres borrascosas y algunos libros de una escritora chilena llamada Isabel Allende _**(N/A: SORRY CHICAS PERO ES MI AUTORA FAVORITA ;X)**_, cada libro por cada navidad perdida-por si acaso también te compre algo, no sé, los compre por impulso, igual que a cada uno de los demás, espero que te guste-me entregó mis regalos que consistían en un CD de un grupo llamado Vampire Weekend y otro de la antología de la música clásica, también me regalo un libro llamado la odisea del mito, los dos últimos regalos eran cosas que había buscado por cielo mar y tierra… ya sabía yo que todo tenía una explicación.

-son maravillosos, gracias mi vida-la bese con ternura extrema, hasta que el beso comenzó a ponerse demandante por parte de ambos.

-Edward te amo-sabia por su respiración lo que trataba de decirme.

-¿estás segura de esto amor?-le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su costado derecho mientras que con mi otra mano la enredaba en su cabellera.

-es todo lo que podría pedir-comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, mientras la iba recostando en la alfombra me di cuenta que ya no tenía la figura de una niña, ahora era toda una mujer hermosa… mi hermosa mujer…

…

**Ok… recuerden que no deben de matar, amenazar ni hacer que algún Vulturis venga a hacerme daño porq ellos no me harian nada porq son parte del fic y si lo hicieran… no sabrían que seguiría… pero weno… en mi opinión yo pienso que Bellita perdono muy rápido a Eddy poohh y nose…. Lo otro… una lectora me pregunto porq estaba tan contento Cayo con el descubrimiento de bella es por el hecho de ser su sobrina… no hay mucho drama en el fic… solo lo justo y necesario… depende de cómo se porte Eddy pohhh**

**Jajajaj**

**Nos vemos en el próximo caps chicas…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	15. De todo hay en mi vida

**Atención por favor… de su utilidad pública aviso que los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración…. Your guardian angel de the red jumpsuit apparatus**

**Espero les guste…**

…

**Capitulo 14**

**De todo hay en mi vida**

**Bella pov**

Mi momento había llegado… nuestro momento había llegado.

-eres la mujer que siempre amare, Isabella ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Eran las palabras más esperadas de parte de él que quería escuchar para dar el siguiente paso.

-si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tuya por toda la eternidad-le dije con mucha emoción.

-siempre serás mía, así como yo seré tuyo.

Nos besamos tratando de transmitirnos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, su lengua al entrar en mi boca mando descargas que me hacían más desearlo de lo que ya lo hacía, sería nuestra primera vez para ambos y sentía que no podía ser más especial, solo las luces del árbol de navidad nos iluminaban mi mirada no despegaba del rostro de mi amado que no dejaba de mirarme con amor y deseo en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Se quito la camiseta al mismo tiempo que yo me sacaba mi sweater quedando con mi sostén purpura a la vista, su mirada se dirigió por todo mi torso desnudo, en vez de sentirme cohibida, me sentí cómoda bajo su atenta mirada ya que me demostraba que para él era atractiva y era todo lo que mi autoestima necesitaba.

-eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi existencia-me dijo pasando sus dedos como plumas por sobre mi sostén logrando que soltara un suspiro de mi boca.

-podría decir lo mismo de ti-lo acerque de nuevo a mi rostro para volver a besarlo, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro deseo de pertenecer el uno al otro.

-vamos a mi habitación-le dije cuando pude separarme de su dulce y adictiva boca.

Me cargo al estilo novia a mi cuarto, me dejo en mi cama recostándose encima mio con cuidado de no sentir ni un poco de su peso, nos besamos con cada sentimiento que pudiéramos entregarnos en este beso.

Cuando quedamos en nuestra ropa interior, me toco un poco tímido al principio, pero luego alcanzo un poco de confianza

-amor, tu piel es demasiado suave a mi tacto-me decía mientras me besaba el cuello y la clavícula con fervor.

-tu también lo eres, eres cálido y suave-abrace su espalda y delinee su columna hasta llegar al inicio de su trasero, era algo que jamás imagine llegar hacer en mi vida.

Edward se deshizo de mi sostén para dar mejor alcance a mis pechos, los beso con adoración y los saboreo con ferocidad, de por sí ya estaba excitada pero su juego con su lengua en ellos me volvió loca de un momento a otro, me aventure a sacarle sus bóxer, pero cuando él vio cuales eran mis intenciones lo hizo el ahorrándome el trabajo a mí y de paso me saco mi última prenda intima quedando ambos en igual situación…

-quiero hacerte sentir bien también-me dijo mientras acercaba su mano a mi intimidad al igual que yo lo hacía con la mía hacia su miembro… dios, debe ser que los demás vampiros envidiaban a mi dios griego personal ya que estaba demás decir lo bien dotado que era… eso era todo y… oh por dios que dedos mas…. Ahhh

-E-Edward-no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi garganta, sus manos hacían lo que querían con mi intimidad y no me molestaba en absoluto.

-dime qué quieres tener de mi y lo tendrás-me decía sin dejar su faena en mi sexo que ya palpitaba de lo lista que me sentía.

-hazme tu mujer… ahora-no podía decir las palabras correctamente.

-entonces tu me harás tu hombre-me dijo posicionándose entre mis piernas… aquí viene el momento de la verdad, cuando lo sentí acomodarse en mi entrada lo sentí dudoso.

-¿Qué tan seguro estamos de que…-lo corte sabiendo a que se refería.

-no hay problema alguno-le dije.

Con esto se decidió más relajado y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su visitante… y que gran visitante era…

-oh dios-había traspasado mi intimidad, dolió un poco pero no tanto como creía, ya que no era humana por completo.

-eres demasiado hermosa amor-comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente para después agarrar un ritmo cómodo para ambos, ya que era nuestra primera vez era algo nuevo para nosotros, nos balanceábamos al compas de nuestros gemidos que no eran para nada bajos, Edward tocaba todo mi cuerpo como si tratara de memorizarlo y yo no paraba de tocar su espalda, cabellos, rostro y… trasero, si, le agarraba el trasero como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-amor mas ra… oh dios hazlo más rápido-no paraba de gemirle mis deseos en su oído mientras se lo mordisqueaba por la sensación de sus penetraciones.

-todo lo que me digas son ordenes para mí-y así me hizo caso tomando un ritmo más apresurado, dios este hombre me embestía con ganas…

-no doy más, vente conmigo amooor, vente en mi, quiero sentirte apretarme-esas palabras me llevaron al borde.

-dios… Edward… vente ya, lléname de ti amor-y como si fueran palabras de un hechizo lo sentí descargar en mi interior.

-te amo amor mio, me has dado tu regalo mas hermoso que podría yo recibir de ti, gracias por hacerme merecedor de tu virtud amor mio-me decía mi hermoso novio después de que pudimos recuperar la voz.

-gracias a ti también por hacerme tu mujer y tu ser mi hombre amor-le acaricie el rostro con ternura, no podía creerlo, me habia pedido ser su novia y nos habíamos entregado por primera vez al ser amado. Ya no podía pedir nada mas… bueno… hay otras cosas…

**Edward pov.**

Ya no podía sentir mas felicidad de la que sentía en este momento, me había aceptado de vuelta en su vida, también había aceptado ser mi novia, y para ponerle la guinda a nuestra felicidad, fuimos uno solo en nuestra primeras horas como novios, quizás nos habíamos apresurado ya que no fui criado de esa manera, pero ella seria mi esposa algún dia y no importaba nada sobre eso.

cuando la sentí quedarse dormida me relaje a su lado, su respiración y sus latidos me hicieron entrar en una especie de relajo mental, no sentía ruidos ni nada a nuestro alrededor, no me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, sentí como si hubiera dormido junto con mi Bella ya que no sentí nada de ruidos, solo su respiración y latidos como dije antes … ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, a mi alrededor sentía una fina capa, una especie de burbuja, como un campo de fuerza, era su escudo…

Whoa… la sensación era algo extraña, era como algo viscoso, no imagine que fuera asi.

-por favor dime que no he soñado que estas aquí y que lo de anoche si fue real-me dijo mi novia con su voz patosa… que lindo sonaba decirle novia.

-si fuera así yo también estaría soñando y eso que no puedo-le dije dándome vuelta y observar como todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa que era contagiosa porque yo también la tenía en mi rostro.

-eso es bueno saberlo, ahora, como ya hemos empacado todo, tal vez deberíamos ir moviéndonos y comenzar a subir las cosas a tu auto ¿no crees?-me dijo mientras besaba mi pecho subiendo por mi garganta… no creo que saliéramos muy pronto de la cama… grrrrr

Luego de nuestro… cuarto encuentro, decidimos que ya era hora de dejar tranquilos a los vecinos del edificio y comenzamos a subir las cosas de mi novia al auto… ¿Qué?, no pueden culparme por no poder quitar mis manos de ella.

Dado que si íbamos a una velocidad moderada y viendo que Bella debía de descansar, nos demoraríamos un poco mas de 5 días en llegar con mi familia… que no sabía en donde estaban, diablos, debía de llamar a mi padre para saber donde se encontraba, pero no quería arriesgarme, quizás estaban pendientes los Vulturis de cada movimientos nuestro con algún guardia suyo… esto es tan estresante.

Decidí quitarme el tema de la cabeza, ayude a Bella con la mini nevera donde traía toda la sangre embotellada y comida que traía del departamento, así podríamos alimentarnos sin la necesidad de detenernos tanto en el camino a… al lugar donde se encontraran mi familia.

-bueno Saúl, esta es nuestra despedida-le decía Bella al conserje.

-espero volver a verla pronto por aquí señorita Stephenson, la estaremos esperando cuando vuelva de la universidad.

Esa era la fachada que tenia Bella para justificar su partida de aquí… era aceptable.

-nos vemos pronto amigo mío-lo abrazo y comenzó a acercarse a mí para partir a donde fuera nuestro destino desde ahora…

**Narrador pov**

El clan de Tanya y el de los Cullen habían decidido quedarse juntos en Alaska para dar la cara frente a los Vulturis, rogaban a dios o a quien lo escucharan para que protegieran a su pequeña donde quiera que este.

Todavía dolía su partida, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, les dolía su partida y mas también la de Edward que no sabían tampoco donde se encontraba, Tanya sufría por la partida de su nueva hermana y de su eterno amor, sabia que no le pertenecía pero jamás dejaría de quererlo.

-ya se acercan, estarán aquí en unos minutos-anuncio la vidente de la familia.

Cristine se había ido el día anterior para que no fuera descubierta, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentar al ser que quería arrebatarle a su bebita.

-están llegando-dijo Carlisle mirando por la ventana que daba al patio donde podía ver acercarse a tres vampiros… guardias de los Vulturis… gracias a Dios que no era Aro.

**Bella pov**

Habíamos ahorrado varios días de distancia para llegar con nuestra familia, gracias a que había traído "alimentos" para que no tuviéramos que parar tanto, solo lo necesario para cargar el tanque del auto y seguir nuestro camino. No podía aguantar las ganas de ver a toda mi nueva familia.

-entonces se han ido-Edward hablaba con mi tío Carlisle por teléfono acerca de la visita de mi "familia paterna" que habían recibido

-_si hijo ya se han ido, Alice los vio llegar a Volterra, no quiso arriesgarse y vigilo cada movimiento que ellos hacían.-_mi tío se le escuchaba relajado por teléfono.

-es bueno escuchar eso…

-_Edward, Alice me dijo que había perdido tu futuro, eso daba a entender que…_

-Carlisle debo colgar, he encontrado una presa para comer, adiós-sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono.

-eso fue un poco cruel, amor, ellos deben de estar preocupados por ti y tu les haces eso.-de reproche por hacerles eso a nuestra familia, pobre duende, debe de tener una jaqueca vampírica.

-el suspenso vale la pena cariño y todos se olvidaran de que no les dije de tu aparición divina-era mejor que no me mirara de esa forma tan…

-detén el auto-le murmure en su oído… eso pasa por hablarme con voz tan…

No lo pensó dos veces y se a orilló en la carretera, gracias a dios era de noche y no pasaba ningún auto a esta hora ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me subí a horcajadas de él, ni que lo hubiera planeado en ponerme falda esta mañana.

-y yo pensé que era el único con ganas de tener sexo-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis piernas.

-no amor, no eras el único, ahora, rómpelas y hazme tuya-fueron como palabras mágicas para su amiguito ya que se puso duro en segundos y fue en microsegundos lo que se demoro en romper mi ropa interior, le desabroche con rapidez el cinturón y el pantalón, me ayudo a bajárselos hasta las rodillas, se bajo también rapidito los bóxer… oh si, estaba más que listo para mi… y yo automáticamente me moje… u. u

Me penetro con rapidez ya que nuestra ansiedad del uno por el otro era mucha, yo lo montaba con unas ganas impresionantes… me había vuelto adicta a él.

-dios amor, cada vez lo haces mas exquisito, me tienes al borde bebe-me decía mi amado, con cada empuje que daba, me hacia ver estrellitas de todas las formas y colores.

-por mi lo haría contigo dia y noche-le decía mientras besaba sus sensuales labios.

-dalo por hecho-comenzó a estimularme con sus dedos mis pechos y también mi intimidad haciéndome sentir más cerca

-amor no doy mas vente ahora ya!-le dije con un hilo de voz ya que sentía mis paredes a su alrededor cerrarse con agresividad.

-vida yo… ahhh-lo sentí apretar mis caderas contra suyo cuando se descargo en mi… cada vez era más apasionado el sexo entre nosotros… y eso que lo hemos hecho ya… ya perdí la cuenta, considerando que llegaremos mañana 31 de diciembre a la casa de mis tíos y no perdíamos oportunidad de hacerlo… no ha habido lugar en esta larga carretera desde New Hampshire hasta nuestro destino que es Alaska.

Somos insaciables… les ganamos a Rose y a Emmett… ji ji.

Que les puedo decir… hay cosas que van a comenzar a cambiar….

…

**No se… encuentro que ellos avanzaron muy rápido… es mi humilde opinión… si a ustedes les pasa lo mismo avísenme e iré mas lento en ese sentido…**

**Ok desde el próximo cap el fic cambia a M… y les doy el aviso que no voy a actualizar el viernes 16 y 23 de este mes porq mi hija mayor que está en kínder tiene sus vacaciones de invierno… y ayer 8 de julio mi bebé de cumplió 3 añitos… y me piden tiempo de mama e hijos… se lo merecen….ellos son lindos hijos… estoy subiendo de a poco la ropa que usa por cap y la portada ya la subí… espero sea de su agrado…**

**Las quiero montones… **

**Nos vemos en el próximo caps. chicas…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	16. simples palabras

**Les agradezco por tenerme paciencia a cada una de ustedes que dejaron RR y PM en mi fic… a muchas les gusto el anterior cap… pero igual los voy a calmar un poquito a estos chiquillos hormonales… les voy a bajar un poco las ganas… pero no muchas jajaja….**

**Aviso que los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración…. Never learn to lie de Hana Pestle**

…

**Capitulo 15**

**Simples palabras…**

**Narrador pov (Volterra)**

Aro recibió a su guardia que fue enviada a visitar cada aquelarre buscando alguna señal de que alguno de ellos pudiera haber visto a su hija… ni él podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía una hija y la encontraría para que estuviera a su lado y darle el lugar que se merecía como hija suya, la princesa Vulturis.

-mi señor, hemos visitado cada aquelarre y hablado con cada nómada que pudiera darnos pistas de la princesa… pero no encontramos nada de ella.

La alegría decayó significativamente por lo escuchado de la boca de Afton, las esposas pensaban que al conocer a su sobrina y a su hijastra en el caso de Sulspicia podrían consentirla, Cayo y Marco trataban de darle ánimos a Aro, la niña aparecería en cualquier momento… la princesa Vulturis aparecería.

**En Alaska**

Los Cullen y los Denali no sabían ya que hacer… estaban a horas de cerrar el año que había concurrido en la pena de no tener otra vez a su pequeña con ellos, y ahora se sumaba la huida de Edward, sin saber donde se encontraría, Carlisle y Carmen pensaban que su pena por la pérdida de Bella lo había deprimido tanto que había huido en su desesperación… nunca esta demás llevarse una sorpresa…

**Edward pov**

Bella iba muy cómoda durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto… no era para menos si desde que salimos de New Hampshire había dormido como máximo 9 horas… es que no podíamos mantener las manos separadas de nuestros cuerpos… definitivamente batiríamos el record de mis hermanos al paso que íbamos… no lo podemos evitar…

-en este momento copiaría tu poder pero estoy demasiado grogui… así que te pregunto directamente que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita cobriza hermosa-me dijo mi novia con voz patosa y sonriente… no me había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

-solo pensaba en lo poco que has descansado en este viaje amor-le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque sabía que ella estaba pesando el porqué de su poco descanso… oh si esa sonrisa boba que tenía en su rostro me lo confirmaba.

-es imposible separarme de ti y no sentir tus lindos labios en mi… eres demasiado irresistible Eddy poohh-me encantaba escuchar mi viejo apodo que me había puesto hace tiempo.

-solo sé que te amo y que me encanta sentirte cerca de mi-le dije tomando su mano para besársela.

-dios… si no lo creyera diría que dormí en una cama, es muy cómodo este asiento-la mire con cara de WTF?-es verdad amor, aparte de que hace meses que no dormía tanto, hace mucho que duermo como tres horas desde que tuve mi último proceso de transformación… es algo que ni yo misma entiendo, pero no es que me queje ya que así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos-me dijo terminándose de acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento derecha para seguir nuestro camino a nuestro hogar… era una felicidad volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo aunque hayan sido un par de semanas, no me separaba de ellos desde que tuve mi época de rebeldía.

-me imagino que todos deben de estar un poco tristes por ti, es difícil mantener este secreto para los demás que estamos de camino… me pregunto cómo deben estar de deprimidos con nuestro distanciamientos… bueno conmigo ya deben de estar acostumbrados, pero contigo es distinto ¿no es cierto?-me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

-pero su espera se terminara en…-mire el reloj del tablero-dos horas que es lo que nos queda de tiempo, ya serán pronto las 12 de la noche y debemos de cambiarnos de ropa para llegar a celebrar como lo hemos planeado-le dije.

-aparca en la próxima gasolinera así aprovechamos de cambiarnos de ropa y de llenar el tanque del auto.

10 kilómetros mas adelante paramos en una gasolinera de 24 horas, mientras el tanque se llenaba fui el primero en cambiarme de ropa poniéndome unos pantalones vaqueros color negro y una camisa celeste con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y deje los primeros botones desabrochados… se que así le gusta a mi princesa y le iba a dar en el gusto, me acomode la muñequera con el símbolo de la familia y me puse una chaqueta encima, sabía que en algún momento Bella recibiría su símbolo de nuestra familia, porque no podría imaginarla lejos de nuestra familia… lejos de mi.

Cuando volví al auto me di cuenta que había un chico mirando mucho su trasero… su lindo, redondo y suave traserito que mis manos han tocado… mis pantalones aprietan.

-amor ya puedes ir a cambiarte yo voy a pagar el combustible por mientras-le dije en oído, cuando se alejaba de mi le di un pequeño agarrón en su trasero para que el chico se diera cuenta a quien pertenecía ella.

-déjame decirte que no soy propiedad de nadie y no puedo entender cómo puedes estar de celoso con un chico que ni siquiera conocemos-rayos, había olvidado su don otra vez.

Ya después de que cancelara el llenado del tanque espere que mi novia saliera de los servicios me puse a vagar la mirada por los alrededores hasta que me tope con la imagen más linda de mi existencia… mi amada Isabella tenía puesto un vestido strapless color crema con tacones a juego… Diosssss… es un ángel caído del cielo para mí… para mí. Al parecer también se había recogido un poco el cabello… solo unos cuantos mechones de su cara y seguía viéndose como un ángel de mi cielo personal.

-espero que esa cara sea porque me veo bien y no feíta amor-me dijo mi belleza andante sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-más bien luces como una diosa caída del Olimpo-tome sus manos y se las bese mientras la miraba a los ojos para que viera que mis pensamientos eran reales.

-es hora de irnos, ya casi es hora de nuestra sorpresa-me dijo Bella.

**Bella pov**

No miento, iba muy nerviosa a la casa de mis tíos y "hermanos", no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar con mi llegada a su vida de nuevo, sabía que esperarían a Edward pero no sabía cómo sería su recepción conmigo, los abandoné sin piedad y eso hasta mi me había dolido, solo espero que puedan llegar a perdonarme algún día.

Oh dios mío, solo faltaban 5 minutos para la medianoche y lo mismo para llegar a la casa de nuestra familia.

-tengo una idea-le dije tomándolo por sorpresa.

-dime cual amor.

-dejemos el auto aquí y corramos a la casa, si sienten un vehículo acercarse estarán pendientes de quien puede ser pero si corremos y llegamos justo a la medianoche los tomaremos por total sorpresa-le dije saltando de mi asiento hacia afuera.

Cuando me iba sacando los zapatos para correr me detuvo por mi brazo.

-la idea es buena pero como haremos para que ….-lo corte con un piquito en sus lindos labios.

-nos cubriré con mi escudo así no podrán darse cuenta que fue lo que los ataco, ¿Qué me dices Eddy poohh?-ya no daba de tiempo para convencerlo así que lo cubrí con mi escudo y lo tome de la mano comenzando a correr, menos mal que me tomo el ritmo sino me hubiera tocado llevarlo arrastrando…

Cuando faltaba un poco más de un minuto ralentizamos el paso para poder ponerme el calzado y acomodarme el cabello y para que mi novio también se arreglara su vestimenta…. Dios se veía tan sexy vestido así…

_ISABELLA STEPHENSON NO ES HORA DE PENSAR EN QUERER DESVESTIRLO… CONCENTRACION NIÑA… CONCENTRACION…_

Mi mente se engañaba sola, si hasta ella se imaginaba como sacarle la ropa con los dientes…

-es hora del show-me dijo mi novio sacándome de mis lujuriosos pensamientos.

Sin más abrimos la puerta justo al dar las campanadas del nuevo año… cuando se voltearon a ver quién era o eran en nuestro caso… la cara de nuestra familia era impagable…

-feliz año nuevo-dije tímidamente… simples palabras que el significado daba una sola cosa…

La locura colectiva por quien nos abrazaba primero y a quien abrazaban primero…

Sus gritos de felicidad llenaron mi corazón y mi alma que no aguante las lagrimas de felicidad por estar de nuevo con ellos, por encima del hombro de mi nana pude ver a mi amado que no había soltado mi mano y vocalizar la palabra gracias con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios… simples palabras que llenaban mi corazón hibrido…

…

**Ok he vuelto después de estas mini vacaciones que tuve… realmente fue más trabajo que vacaciones porque dos niños pequeños en casa es un caos… en fin he vuelto con un capitulo mas para ustedes espero que les haya agradado y sea de su gusto… PM o RR no importa cuál sea serán bienvenidos…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo caps. Chicas…**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	17. nada que sobrepasar

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración…. Before the storm de Nick Jonas y Miley Cyrus…**

**…**

**Capitulo 16**

**Nada que sobrepasar**

**Bella pov**

-no puedo creer que estés aquí… que estén aquí-nos decía mi tía Esme atrapándonos en un abrazo a los dos, todos habían tenido su turno para abrazarnos y para mimarme un poquito… todavía era una bebé para ellos.

-conejita espero que no vuelvas a darnos esos sustos otra vez, te extrañamos demasiado para vivir sin ti por todo este tiempo-me dijo Alice saltando a mi alrededor… mas admirando mi ropa y la de Edward que otra cosa… y si, todavía tenía ese apodo para mí y no me molestaba en escucharlo… lo había extrañado.

Nos hicieron sentarnos en el living para conversar un poco mejor sobre nuestra huida y lo que había pasado conmigo…

-los primeros meses fue un suplicio para mí en lo que recordaba de mi cumpleaños, no lo pase muy bien y no sabía qué hacer… vague por mucho tiempo hasta que decidí ir a refugiarme a new Hampshire, para hacerles el cuento corto me compre un departamento en ese lugar y he estado viviendo hasta hace un par de días ahí, hace un año tuve otro proceso de crecimiento que es como me ven ahora- les dije apuntándome con la mano, viendo que me daban una pequeña mirada de aprobación mis "hermanas"-estuve estudiando mucho, tanto así que ya estoy adelantada con mis estudios hasta tener conocimiento avanzado universitarios.

-es bueno ver que estas bien y que nada malo te ha pasado mi pequeña-me dijo mi nana, aquí en su mano podía ver que sus palabras y como lo pasaron de mal por mi escapadita.

-Bella… sobre lo que sucedió ese día…-interrumpí a Tanya porque sabía que estaba muy apenada, yo lo estaría si mi amor me hubiera dado ilusiones si hubiese pasado por lo mismo y por el mismo caso de que hubiera sido si él no me amara.

-Tanya… sé que no ha pasado nada y que todo fue un mal entendido… recuerda mi poder… si Eddy poohh me hubiera mentido en sus palabras yo lo hubiera sabido igual… no hay como esconder eso…-le dije mostrando mis manitos sabias…

-no hay nada en el mundo en lo que te podría hacer daño primita-me abrazaron con mucho amor y sinceridad… todo en un simple tacto… soy infalible…

-ok ya de tanto sentimentalismo… quiero saber que ha pasado entre ustedes dos-nos dijo Emmett apuntándonos a mí y a Edward.

-Emmett creo que es algo que no debemos meternos ya que…-mi tío Carlisle fue interrumpido por mi hermanito empático.

-NO NO NO CARLISLE… ESTO SE DEBE SABER AHORA… ESTE PEDOFILO DEBE….

-Jasper Withloke Cullen no te metas en donde no te llaman-le siseo Alice por lo bajo, claro que no lo es para nosotros.

-y nadie debe de decirle nada a ellos dos, Bella y Edward son novios y nadie tiene que meterse en su relación… ¿está claro?-les dejó en claro mi tío Carlisle.

-si Carlisle-eran medio rezongones mis hermanos… pero eran los mejores.

-ahora si no les molesta nos retiramos a la habitación de Bella, ella debe de descansar después de nuestro viaje, mientras tanto Kate, deje mi auto a unos kilómetros de aquí si lo vas a buscar te voy a querer mucho mas-si no fuera porque cada vez que lo hacemos dice mi nombre me hubiera enojado con el por la última declaración.

-siempre he sabido que soy tu prima favorita Eddy poohh- todos nos reímos por la cara que puso mi novio hermoso cuando nuestra prima dijo su sobrenombre creado por mí.

….

-amor, no aguanto estar así sin nada contigo… deberíamos ir de caza para estirar los músculos… ya sabes-me decía mi querido novio mirándome pícaramente.

Edward ya no daba más con la presión de nuestra familia encima… específicamente de nuestros hermanos que nos seguían a todos lados… sin contar con que les faltó poco echar la puerta del baño abajo hace tres días…

_Flashback_

_-mañana iré al centro comercial con Alice para comprar un regalo a mi tía Carmen y tío Eleazar por su aniversario de matrimonio, supongo que no nos veremos hasta la hora del almuerzo-le dije a Edward mientras me enjabonaba el cabello, el mientras estaba sentado en la encimera del lavamanos jugando con mi toalla._

_-creo que podría esperarte con el almuerzo preparado para que no lo llegues a preparar…esto ya es pasarse-un azote contra la puerta hizo que le pusiera atención al porque de sus palabras._

_-EDWARD SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA-cualquiera diría que era Emmett… pero para mi sorpresa era Jasper… podía sentir su enojo ya que había copiado su poder anoche y todavía no me deshacía de él._

_-¿CÓMO QUE EDWARD ESTA EN LA DUCHA CON MI HERMANA?... CARLISLE, EDWARD ESTA VIOLANDO A NUESTRA BEBE, AYUDAAAAAAA-Ugh, ojala me estuviera haciendo compañía en la ducha, pero no quiso porque dijo que sería mucha tentación._

_-si Edward me violara no pondría resistencia para nada-dije entre risas mientras terminaba de enjuagar mi cuerpo, podía ver lo tonto que podían llegar a ser mis hermanos sobre estos temas._

_-cariño no los alientes por favor-me dio mi toalla y vi de reojo como me daba una mirada apreciativa._

_-PUEDO SENTIRTE DESDE AQUÍ VAMPIRO CALIENTE-esto era entretenido por decirlo de alguna manera así que comencé a molestar a mis hermanitos lindos._

_-oh sí, yo también lo siento-medio gemí las palabras, Edward me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, le vocalice "sígueme el juego" y lo captó al instante._

_-mmm cariño eres tan hermosa-ok, esa voz tan sexy comenzó a crear estragos en mi._

_Mientras este jueguito seguía y veía como la puerta se iba a caer en cualquier momento, me vestí a una gran velocidad para no exhibirme enfrente de nuestra familia._

_Fin flashback_

-Edward en un par de horas tengo que ver unas cosas de la escuela, quiero terminar lo que me queda de escolaridad y graduarme, si quieres cuando me vayas a buscar a la escuela nos escapamos por ahí, pero ahora no por fis, ya tengo suficiente con que en este momento estén escuchando detrás de la puerta-sin más abrí la puerta y cayeron como saco de papas haciendo retumbar la casa con su caída.-pero miren nada mas si son tontito y mas tontito… TIO CARLISLEEEEEEE-mis lindos pulmones.

-¿si mi niña?-mi tío me trataba con mucho cariño, por eso los quería mucho-¿pero es que no respetan a su prima?, salgan inmediatamente de aquí-mi tío los regañó como si fueran niños pequeños y salieron los tres de mi habitación.

Habíamos hablado todos en familia y con mi nana habíamos decidido que fuera considerada como una prima en vez de que me dijeran hermana… era menos morboso para mí… y también entraba en el caso que mis papeles decían otro apellido al de ellos… no quería cambiar mi apellido por nada del mundo a menos que… eso es harina de otro costal.

-está bien, solo quería ver cómo reaccionarían ellos mientras escuchaban, Emmett todavía no sabe bloquearme sus pensamientos cuando se trata de cuidar tu virtud.

-amor esas palabras son muy pasadas de moda, está bien que tú seas de esa época, pero créeme que no puedes hablar ya de virtud conmigo.

Me dirigía mi armario para ponerme el uniforme ya que volvía a la escuela donde había estado hace un par de años atrás, Jasper había falsificado mis papeles de otra escuela.

Alice otra vez había tratado de que me pusiera tacones para ir a la escuela ya que todavía se regía el poder ir con calzado al gusto del alumno, pero fiel a mi armario mis zapatos debían de ser de mi gusto… y ni siquiera el cambio de cuerpo pudo con mis gustos.

-¿y bien?-le mostré a mi novio mi uniforme mientras me giraba en mi eje para que lo viera por completo.

-creo que hay que hacerle algunos cambios a esa falda… está muy corta amorcito-debía de estar loco… la falda me llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-emmm… bebé… debes de entender que la falda está bien… no. La. Voy. A. cambiar-más claro que el agua ¿no?...

-si me lo dices de ese modo-así me gusta. Jijiji…

…..

_**6 meses después…**_

-Paris Lombart, Katlin Gilmore, Lucas Macnamara, Leonore Leight…

SIP, ahora, en este momento… me estoy graduando de la secundaria… mi primera graduación… de muchas que tendré en la vida…

Isabella Stephenson-he de decir que ya hiperventilaba…

-ESA ES MI NIÑA-mi familia estaba vuelta loca.

-BRAVO CONEJITA-emmm… Alice solamente.

-te amo-murmuro mi novio sabiendo que lo escucharía perfectamente.

Les sonreí a cada uno por su apoyo de dejarme terminar el año escolar antes de partir a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-generación 2009 felicidades, ya son graduados-con esas palabras finales del director nos volvimos todos locos… nos abrazamos y reímos… cada uno partió hacia sus familiares para celebrar… yo por mi parte abracé a cada uno de mis familiares y a mi novio precioso que me recibió con una sonrisa derrite-Bella y me besó con muchas ganas.

Ok, ya entendimos que la amas y todo… pero no puedes comértela delante de mi-Jasper se había comportado como lo hacía Emmett de protector.

-vamos a casa, hay que ir a cazar esta noche y no podemos posponerlo más-les dijo Tanya…

Ella junto con sus hermanas me han ayudado todas las veces que quería estar con Edward a solas, y nosotros estábamos agradecidos por eso, y esta noche también lo estaríamos…

…

**una de mis lectoras me pregunto si Tanya les pondria pega en su relacion... en este fic Tanya es wenita persona... asi que ella no tratara de separarlos... esa fue una peqeña pista... ahora pregunta... alguien quiere descendencia Cullen.?... ustedes me dicen y vere que se hace... mis fics son para ustedes...**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	18. forks

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Esto… mis agradecimientos a mis lectoras fieles: anairo, loquibell, the lady Cullen, Gladys kaulitz Cullen, mayce Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, michinolet, Adriana, yaquira, electra 85, flexer, a las que no nombre no se preocupen, es mi agardecimiento igual para ustedes**

**Canción de inspiración…. 10000 miles de Vanessa Carlton**

…

**Capitulo 17**

**Forks**

**Edward pov**

Estábamos todos ayudando a guardar nuestras pertenencias para nuestra partida hacia nuestro nuevo hogar…

Forks, Washington.

Carlisle había decidido que volviéramos a ese pueblo después de casi cincuenta años de haber vivido ahí… no sabíamos que podría pasar y que podríamos encontrar en el lugar… quizás me estaba preocupando por cosas que quizás, realmente… no sé.

-Eddy poohh es hora que te despabiles y me ayudes a terminar de empacar nuestras cosas.

-lo siento cariño… entonces solo queda empacar la ropa y estamos listos…

-emmm yo creo que nos falta algo muuuuy importante-me dijo seductoramente.

No espere más palabras y la abracé de tal manera que cayó encima de mi pecho cuando me acosté en mi sillón con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

No me demoré nada en desvestirla y hacer lo mismo conmigo, nos gire de tal manera que ella quedo a mi merced y la penetré lo mas delicadamente posible… últimamente estábamos muy salvaje s para hacer el amor y hoy quería que fuera delicado para ella.

-amor te sientes tan bien-su santuario era tan cálido para mi, a pesar de que éramos personas frías de cualquier modo se sentía muy bien.

-cada vez que me tomas me haces sentir segura-jadeaba las palabras por nuestros movimientos.

De pronto la tuve encima mío y comenzó a cabalgarme muy rápido, no entendí hasta que comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos como a diez kilómetros de distancias.

-ahhh, oh dios Bella-gemí lo más bajo que pude cuando me descargue en ella, a la vez que ella tenía su propio orgasmo.

Nos vestimos con gran velocidad y abrimos un poco la ventana mientras terminábamos de empacar las cosas.

-aquí ha pasado algo y quiero saber que es-dijo Jasper entrando a mi habitación seguido por mis otros hermanos, Alice y Rosalie miraban a nuestro alrededor sospechando lo que ha pasado hace un par de minutos atrás… ya las veía interrogando a la pobre de mi novia después.

-aquí no ha pasado nada, así que los quiero a todos subiendo sus pertenencias a los autos y no quiero más revuelo por la relación de Edward y Bella, ¿estamos claros?-hablo Esme como toda madre regañando a sus hijos.

-si mamá-respondieron todos saliendo de mi cuarto no sin antes de amenazarme mentalmente… los chicos obviamente.

Esme por supuesto ya sabía que nosotros habíamos intimado ya que mi novia se acerco a ella para hablar sobre ese tema, Cristine me dejo advertido que la cuidara de ahora en adelante ya que lo que había sucedido entre nosotros era algo que nos marcaba de por vida con nuestra pareja…

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de empacar y de subir las cosas al auto nos despedirnos de nuestras primas y de Eleazar y Carmen, las chicas no paraban de abrazar y apapachar a mi novia diciéndole que la visitarían pronto, nos subimos al auto y partimos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

**Bella pov**

Ir en auto de una ciudad a otra era algo cansador… que va si yo no me canso para nada ahora, solo quiero seguir al lado de mi bomboncito… mucha mielllll.

-ahora lo que vamos a hacer es hablar con los demás sobre lo de compartir el cuarto-me dijo Edward… un momento.

-no sabía que estabas listo para dar ese paso-le dije sabiendo que temíamos mucho a la reacción de mis primos machos.

-y sigo sin estarlo, lo que pasa es que me cansa estar ocultando este tipo de cosas, no es como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen no crees-se notaba nervioso pero estaba decidido a hacer esto por nosotros… por nuestra relación…. Awwww, ¿alguien quiere un novio como el mío?

-no te preocupes Eddy poohh, si pasa algo yo te protejo con mi súper escudo-me reí de cómo sonó eso a súper héroes… como sea. Lo único que falta era que lo hiciéramos oficial frente a nuestra familia.

-ahora hay que decidir muchas cosas-le dije pensando en mi bromita sin reírme.

-¿Cómo cual?-me dijo sin darse cuenta.

-de lo que me pondré para la iglesia-le dije como no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué iglesia?-picando el anzuelo.

-claro amor, tengo que buscar un vestido para la boda.

-¿Qué boda?-mi novio es algo lento y su expresión me lo dejaba claro.

-nuestra boda, porque ten por seguro que te obligaran a casarte conmigo por robar mi virtud Eddy poohh-le conteste riendo histéricamente, risa que se corto cuando vi una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora en su rostro… ¿Qué me perdí?

-si es el precio que hay que pagar por haber mancillado tu virtud… lo pagaría sin quejas es mas… ahora mismo te llevaría a las vegas y me casaría contigo-ok, eso no lo esperaba.

-emmm, bebé, yo bromeaba-le dije un poco cautelosa de su reacción.

-yo no mi vida, yo no-esa sonrisa maliciosa la conocía perfectamente.

Para cuando llegamos a Forks eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, contando que la familia corría en la carretera, lo que me extrañó ver fue una Range Rover negra estacionada en la entrada de la casa_**(ver mi perfil).**_

-¿de quién esta belleza… digo auto?-pregunte a mis tíos… si supieran que ese es mi auto soñado.

-Cristine nos comento que te gustaban este tipo de autos así que decidimos comprártelo como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños y de Bienvenida por primera vez a Forks-me comunico mi tía Esme… awww yo lloro.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH, no lo puedo creer, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-les día a cada pareja un gracias y un abrazo, terminando con mi novio que no pare de darle muchos besos.

-yo creo que deberías probarlo-me incentivo Rose a probar esta belleza de auto.

Sin más, me monte en él y Salí de ahí como alma que lo lleva el diablo-prometo volver a cenar.-les dije y partí con mi autito nuevo a conocer el pueblo.

Me recordó mucho a Denali, la diferencia que había es que allá hay mas nieve que otro color no tanto como Forks que era todo… verde.

Llegue a una especie de supermercado y se me ocurrió que no teníamos nada e comida para mí en la casa así que decidí comprar un poco para esta semana que fuera y después volvería con uno de los chicos.

-hey-sentí que me tocaron el hombro y cuando voltee a ver quién era me encontré con un chico de piel cobriza y de rasgos nativos… era un niño de aproximadamente 15 años a lo mas.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-le dije educadamente… la educación ante todo.

-disculpa pero te vi bajando de ese… súper auto y me preguntaba si era tuyo… o de tu novio-mmm con que coqueteando… aunque no era feo _**(N/A: sorry chicas pero me gusta Jacob… y Taylor)**_

-el auto es mío, me lo regalaron hace poco mis tíos como regalo de bienvenida a la familia-debo de suponer que el entusiasmo en su cara es porque no he dicho lo principal-y nop, mi novio tiene un Volvo que ama con locura… después de mí claro-SIP, era por pensar que era soltera.

-oh, debo decir que tienes un bonito auto, me gustaría tener uno así-me dijo

Me ayudó con mis bolsas hasta el auto, como si yo necesitara ayuda, en fin no dejaba de ser educado y atento.

-te agradezco tu gentileza…

-Jacob, Jacob Black para servirte-dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de esta.

-tienes algún medio para volver a tu casa, si quieres yo te puedo llevar-le ofrecí a mi nuevo amigo… si es que se le podría llamar así.

-bueno, si no te es problema-me dijo con una sonrisa Colgate.

Cuando ya nos íbamos a subir al auto… algo malo pasó…

-¡BELLA!-su voz podía reconocerla en cualquier lado, sobre todo ese tono de enojado… más bien furioso de mi novio.

-oh, hola cariño, mira te presento a Jacob, Jacob él es Edward Cullen, mi novio-los presenté como correspondía.

-un gusto en conocerte, Bella, en casa estábamos todos preocupados por ti, te habías demorado mucho-me dijo mi novio con carita de preocupación.

-decidí pasar a comprar un poco de víveres para la semana y Jacob me ayudo con las bolsas hasta el auto, fue muy caballeroso de su parte ¿no crees?-le puse mi mejor carita que le gustaban… mas rato lo contentaría…

-emmm si es así fue muy amable de tu parte-Edward todavía tenía el cuerpo tenso y podía decirlo por su postura un poco defensiva.

-Edward le ofrecí a Jacob acompañarlo a su casa por su amabilidad, si quieres puedes seguirnos-le dije, un poco cautelosa.

-Isabella debo decirte algo… si nos disculpas Jacob-sin más nos alejo un poco para decirme su regaño… o eso pensé yo.

-Bella, el es de La Push, es un nativo de allí… dios, bebé, es peligroso por lo que pude leer en su mente que es descendiente de Ephraim Black… cariño yo te comenté sobre el tratado que tenemos…-su carita solo mostraba angustia… y yo metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

-hagamos una cosita… yo lo llevo hasta su casa y tú me esperas en la frontera… ninguno de ellos me conoce y no saben lo que soy… no puedo quitarle mi ofrecimiento así como así amor.

-iré tras de ti, si veo algo raro tu corres lo mas que puedas ¿Estamos?-me dijo abrazándome protectoramente.

-estamos-le dije- emmm bebé… para irme debes de soltarme-le volví a decir para que me soltara.

-lo sé-me dijo como no quiere la cosa.

-entonces…

-¿entonces qué?

-ya Edward déjame ir-le dije empujándolo un poquito.

-está bien, pero recuerda lo que hablamos…

-si señor preocupòn… ahora mi besito-le dije poniéndome de puntillas y estirando mi boca para un piquito… y que piquito… me comió la boca. Cuando me separe de él, mi novio tenía

Una sonrisa de suficiencia… ese pequeño diablillo… el pobre de Jacob se tuvo que aguantar el espectáculo que estábamos dando.

Cuando llegué a mi auto mi nuevo amigo que había conocido recién me miraba raro y…

¿Mi idea o a Jacob le dio por mirar feo a mi bebé?

Lo invite a subir al auto y le pedí que me diera su dirección… en el camino iba un poco raro… pero no habló para nada.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la entrada del pueblo… me hizo parar el auto… el sospechaba.

-entonces…-le dije sin saber que decir.

-Bella, él no puede ser tu novio-me dijo en un tono muy raro… casi amenazante.

-¿disculpa?-le dije mirándolo con incredulidad.

-no te preocupes, te perdono, pero según lo que he escuchado, de él y de su familia… solo ten cuidado-me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya… que tenía una temperatura un poco alta.

-lo siento Jacob, pero conozco a mi novio y lo que me estás diciendo es algo absurdo… no puedes hablar sin conocerlo…

-hazme caso Bella debes de tener cui…

-por favor bájate de mi auto, espero que puedas armara bien tu auto, adiós-le dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-solo piénsalo Bella-me dijo bajándose del auto.

-no te preocupes, nos veremos en otra ocasión Jacob Black.

Desde ese momento… preferí desechar la amistad de Jacob Black.

¿Qué mas podría pasar de ahora en adelante?... Ugh… bendita la suerte la mía…

…

**Me dolió en el alma poner en esta posición… mi corazón ha dolido por hacerle eso a mi lobito…. Mala Fran, mala Fran… no podemos hacer otra cosa… la historia tiene que tomar este rumbo… quien sabe… ah por la descendencia Cullen… mmm… estamos trabajando en eso…**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	19. ¿que ha pasado aqui?

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**a mis lectoras fieles: anairo, loquibell, the lady Cullen, Gladys kaulitz Cullen, mayce Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, michinolet, Adriana, yaquira, electra 85, flexer, a las que no nombre no se preocupen, es mi agardecimiento igual para ustedes… disculpen si no he contestado RR… pero me ha sido imposible… le agradezco a cada una sus mensajes… el stress de la casa… los niños… salidas al medico… en fin… pero eso no me impedirá actualizar para ustedes…**

**Canción de inspiración…. Hoy no hay canción de inspiración…**

…

**Capitulo 18**

**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**

**Bella pov**

Cuando estuve lista para que nos fuéramos a la escuela, mis primos y novio me esperaban al lado del BMW de Rosalie y el Volvo de mi Eddy poohh para que fuéramos al instituto.

-cariño ya pensé que debía ir a sacarte de la cocina-Edward cuando era pesado lo era.

-siento haberlos retrasado, es raro que me haya tratado de zampar el refrigerador-eso era raro en mi, todos, incluyendo mi tío Carlisle lo atribuía a que no estaba bebiendo sangre en el desayuno y mi cuerpo de alguna manera me estaba pidiendo alimento… cualquier alimento.

Hoy comenzábamos las clases oficialmente en Forks High, en dos semanas más seria mi cumpleaños, extraoficialmente serian 17 años, pero para nosotros serian 8 años, ya llevábamos viviendo un mes y medio en este pueblo, y por lo que veía todo era… verde.

-ahora que clases de pensamientos hay por tu cabeza-mi novio tomó mi mano para llevarla a sus labios.

-solo pensaba que mi cumpleaños no será tan grande…-fui interrumpida por Alice que daba saltos en el asiento trasero del auto y lo movía con cada bote.

-Conejita no me hagas esto, estamos en una nueva escuela, podemos hacer una fiesta en grande… además me lo debes.

**Edward pov**

-Alice- la reprendí por su comentario.

-no Edward, nada de Alice porque…-se detuvo en su discurso abruptamente cuando pudo oir los sollozos de mi novia-oh conejita, lo siento, no debí de reaccionar así, por favor perdóname… Jasper confórtala.

Jasper que no podía ver llorar a su Bellita la tranquilizó al instante con su poder.

-no es de preocuparse, puedo invitar a unos amigos Alice, pero sabes que me es imposible hacer verdaderos amigos con eso de mi don… pero apenas haga verdaderos amigos, hacemos la fiesta… eso sí-le dijo parando el arranque de felicidad a mi hermana provocado por su decisión-yo hago la lista de invitados, tú te encargas de la decoración y esas cosas… y tengo derecho a veto en eso también ¿estamos?-le dijo girándose en su asiento para darle la mano.

-estamos-le dijo mi hermana _"wau, ella debería estudiar algo relacionado con negocios, es buena en esto de los tratos",_ yo también estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de mi hermana.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, todos hicimos nuestra "Entrada triunfal al estilo Cullen", cada hombre al lado de su dama, sobreprotectores mientras caminábamos nos reíamos de nuestros "queridos" compañeros y compañeras prácticamente hacían charquitos de baba a medida que avanzábamos, cuando pasamos por lado de un grupo de chicos que serian de penúltimo año… un olor me llamo la atención.

No sabría como describirlo, simplemente me llamó mucho la atención, tanto así que desvié mi atención hacia ellos y vislumbré a unas chicas que se nos habían quedado mirando, Jasper que estaba a mi izquierda me llamó la atención mentalmente sintiendo mi curiosidad.

**Bella pov**

"_los Cullen sí que son guapos", _era el comentario más suave que había escuchado hasta ahora, todos hicimos una especie de ritual para ellos, "llegar y deslumbrar" lo había llamado a la manera de que entramos, todos nos miraban con cara de querer devorarnos (pornográficamente hablando… en serio).

"_que te sucede"_, aquel pensamiento sabía que iba dirigido a Edward, ya que yo iba tranquila, traté de disimular para no hablar de haberlos escuchado.

Edward se despidió de mí con un simple beso en la frente, sin palabras de cariño, ni mirada de amor, ni un beso de mis labios… nada de nada. Todos estaban extrañados con su actitud, inclusive era extraño para mi ya que anoche nos saciamos de amor y pasión el uno por el otro… sin ser petulante mi novio no alcanzaba a dejar que me recuperara y me tomaba para otra ronda… algo del Kama Sutra le oí en su mente… no se que podría estar pasando.

A mí me había dejado con un agüero en mi pecho… un mal presentimiento.

**Edward pov**

Todos me gritaban mentalmente por mi actitud hacia mi Bella… ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?, podía ver en su mente que Bella había quedado un poco desolada con mi actitud… sin más, me dirigí a mi clase de historia, cuando entré al aula todas las chicas… ay algunos chicos, me miraban como gato mirando hacia la carnicería, lo dejé pasar y me concentré en la música de mi I-pod que no había apagado al entrar.

Cuando la clase terminó me iba dirigiendo a mi casillero… fue en ese momento que volví a sentir aquel aroma… era muy peculiar y se me hizo agua la boca, era como cuando mi madre compraba manzanas verdes y yo las devoraba en una tarde.

-creo que me volví loco-musité para mí.

Dejé mis libros en mi casillero correspondiente y me dirigí a mi clase de química, cuando llegué a mi puesto asignado por el profesor, mi compañera de mesa ya estaba en su lugar correspondiente.

-hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, gusto-la saludé.

-ah, hola, mi nombre es Ángela Weber-me saludó con una sonrisa.

Con lo que no conté fue con lo que sucedió después…

Al mismo tiempo que respiré, recibí la visión de Alice…

Su aroma… era…

**Narrador pov**

**(Volterra)**

Aro seguía paseándose por la misma habitación que podría haber sido para su princesita…

Después de haber recibido la noticia de que había nacido su hija, había mandado a arreglar el cuarto para que estuviera acondicionada para su hija…

-¿Dónde estarás hija mía?-se decía continuamente.

No podía aceptar que la niña no apareciera, sus guardias no alcanzaban a llegar y ya sentían que su amo se iba a desilusionar con las malas noticias que le llevaban por no saber nada de la princesa.

-mi señor, ya es hora, Heidi viene llegando-le dijo Alec, que fue enviado por los otros guardias para enfrentar a la bestia.

-voy enseguida Alec… llama a los demás para que estén en el salón para cuando lleguen los humanos-le respondió con voz monocorde.

Nadie… jamás lo había visto así, tan abatido, aunque lo respetaban por ser su líder ya que jamás dejó de dirigirlos como siempre lo hacía con mano firme.

Al llegar Alec al salón principal, se acercó al grupo que lo había enviado hacia su difícil misión.

-sigue en las mismas condiciones-les anunció a los demás que lo esperaban expectantes.

-no me gusta ver a nuestro padre Aro así-dijo Chelsea.

-lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada mas-comentó Félix.

-solo queda esperar a que la princesa aparezca-dijo Jane.

Era impresionante ver que los vampiros no se pusieran celosos por la preferencia de Aro y delos otros reyes de la orden… en verdad veían a la princesa como una mas de ellos a pesar de que no la conocían ya la querían con ellos.

-hay algo que no me cuadra mucho-dijo Demetri después de estar tan callado… había algo que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que llegó de América.

-si es lo mismo que estoy pensando, estoy contigo-dijo Afton abrazando a Chelsea.

-no es ponerle un reemplazo a la princesa, así que no pienses eso-le dijo Demetri conociendo a su amigo-hermano.

-ah, entonces no sé lo que podría ser.

"IDIOTA" pensaron los demás rodando los ojos.

-Félix, ¿recuerdas que sentimos un aroma muy peculiar en casa de los amigos de nuestro padre?-dijo Demetri ignorando a Afton.

-ahora que lo mencionas… si, ya recuerdo, era un aroma como a vampiro pero más… no se… es como hubiera estado mezclado con otro aroma… sobre todo en un lugar de la casa.

-si, era como cuando conocimos a los híbridos de Johan y… -Demetri paró dándose cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

-¿están diciendo que los Cullen tuvieron un hibrido en su casa?-dijo Jane pensando si sus pensamientos eran acertados.

-para ser más exactos… creo y estoy casi seguro que ellos tenían o tuvieron a la princesa en su casa-afirmo Demetri feliz por su deducción.

**De vuelta en Forks**

**Bella pov**

Ok, ya estoy un poco paranoica y no sé qué pensar…

Edward no me vino a buscar a la salida de mis dos primeras clases y no se apareció a la hora del almuerzo, mis primos y yo estábamos muy preocupados, ellos fingían comer mientras yo no podía probar bocado de mi almuerzo frente a mi, sentía mi estomago raro.

-bebé descansa tu mente, Edward de estar dentro de su Volvo-me decía Emmett masajeándome los hombros.

El y Rosalie estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo para que no me molestaran los otros chicos ya que estaba muy nerviosa por la desaparición de Edward.

-el Volvo no está, ya lo revisé antes del almuerzo-dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

Mi primo empático me daba consuelo de que ya aparecería y nos olvidaríamos de este susto… si claro, si ni siquiera me había dado un beso de despedida en mi primera clase.

-esto ya no es normal chicos, no puede desaparecer así…-ya estaba llegando al límite y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos histéricos.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso, no lo pensamos dos veces y salimos los cuatro rápidamente de la cafetería para detenernos en un pasillo vacio.

-ah no, esto ya no es normal, ahora mi Alice también está desaparecida, voy a llamar a tío Carlisle y avisarle lo que está sucediendo-dije ya al borde de los nervios.

Cuando ya había sacado mi celular para llamar a mi tío… Alice apareció por el pasillo a paso humano… más bien parecía que caminaba en cámara lenta.

-Alice, Alicita donde te habías metido, ya pensaba que te había sucedido algo-le dije lanzándome a abrazarla, pero lo que me extrañó fue que no reaccionó a mi abrazo de oso que le había dado.

-amor estas temblando que ha sucedido-le dijo Jasper atrayéndola a su lado, los demás llegaron casi al instante

Cuando reaccionó, lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, bloquear sus pensamientos, y abrazarme como si fuese a desaparecer de nuevo… fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien…

… y tenía que ver con Edward….

-Alice me estas asustando, explícame el porque me estas bloqueando-le dije lo mas tranquila que pude para que desmintiera mi temor, me miró seria y directamente a los ojos.

Bella… conejita, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy delicado, fui a casa a buscar tu camioneta a casa porque tú, Jasper y yo nos vamos a ir en el, antes de que me interrumpas Emmett-le dijo Alice cuando vio que iba a interrumpirla- esto es sumamente delicado y tu sobre todo vas a entender esto, conejita, Edward se fue después de que terminara su segunda clase porque… oh dios, como decirlo.

-Alice suéltalo ya, nos tienes al borde de los nervios-dijo Rose abrazándome… había comenzado a temblar y no me había dado cuenta.

-Alice-le dije en un gemido de angustia-¿qué le pasó a Edward?

-Bella… Edward encontró a su cantante… su tua cantante…

…su tua cantante…

Mi Edward había encontrado a su cantante…

Mis primos me miraban como lloraba en pleno pasillo…

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Su tua cantante…

…

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	20. BT: que venga el proximo

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Sé que muchas querrán colgarme por el giro de la historia… pero todo tiene su justificación… Bella no es la cantante de Eddy poohh en este fic… recuerden que ella es hibrida… embarazo mmm…**

**Si alguien preguntaban por los Vulturis aquí aparecen más… y nos vamos a Volterra… ahora se pone weno el fic mis niñas… mi humilde opinión…**

**Cuando escribí este cap me reí mucho por cómo reaccionan los "niños Vulturis"…**

**Sorry si les estoy subiendo capítulos cortos… y no es mi intención pero mi stress tiene nombre medico y se llama TUMOR PLEOMORFICO EN LA PAROTIDA…en otras palabras tengo un tumor en el lado derecho de mi cuello… les pido solo comprensión… no voy a retrasar ningún capitulo… si atraso un cap lo diré en el anterior para que no se pregunten nada ok….**

**Canción de inspiración…. Loco extraño de Sandoval…**

…

**Capitulo 19**

**Que venga el próximo**

**(ESTO OCURRE EN EL MOMENTO DE LA HUIDA DE EDWARD Y ES EN TERCERA PERSONA)**

**NARRADOR POV**

**(Denali)**

El aquelarre de Denali estaba un poco cabizbajo por la partida de los Cullen, las chicas habían decidido ir de compras para relajarse, pero su despreocupación duró poco ya que pasaron por fuera de una librería y se acordaron automáticamente de Bellita.

-¿Cómo estará nuestra niña?-decía Tanya mientras veía el aparador de libros.

-espero que Edward la trate bien-Kate era muy segura en cuanto a venganzas, una descarga y lo castigaba por hacerla sufrir.

-¿le habrá gustado su sorpresa? Ese auto era una maravilla cuando lo fuimos a comprar-decía Carmen entrando a la librería, le compraría más libros a su niña y se los enviaría a Forks.

-encontré muy sencillo el auto… no se… le hubiera comprado un Mercedes o algo parecido, algo más elegante… no se… ese…-pensaba en voz alta Kate descartando los libros del renacimiento.

-pero recuerden que a Bella no le gustan los regalos costosos-Irina como siempre era un poco más sensata y elegía las colecciones especiales para Bella.

-esto es algo que ni ella podrá negarse, créanme cuando se los digo-decía Carmen saliendo de la librería con su regalo y las demás siguiéndola.

El celular de Carmen comenzó a sonar y eso significaba que algo no andaba bien, casi nunca sonaba ya que siempre esperaban para estar todos juntos y conversar lo acontecido.

-¿Qué sucede Eleazar?-contesto rauda Carmen.

-vuelvan rápido a la casa ahora, ha ocurrido algo, recibí una llamada de Carlisle y no es nada bueno al parecer.

-¿Qué le pasó a la niña?-Kate le quitó el teléfono a Carmen, Edward comerá el polvo se dijo a si misma.

-por favor vengan ya-Eleazar colgó y las chicas se movieron rápido al maceratti de Tanya.

**(Volterra)**

-creo que deberíamos hacer una reunión con todas los clanes conocidos y los nuevos ¿Qué opinas Marco?-preguntó Aro a su hermano cuando se reunieron en su despacho después de "cenar".

-es lo mejor, ya que nos tienen que tener una buena visión de nosotros después de…-Marco calló cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían sus palabras.

-es verdad, creo que los tenemos más aterrorizados que antes, digo que debería ser en noviembre, quiero organizar todo, tengo mis obligaciones con ustedes muy abandonadas-Aro no desconocía su culpabilidad y sabia que su hermano no lo habría hecho con mala intención.

Cuando iban en la mitad de la organización para la reunión en dos meses más, Sulspicia entró en la oficina de su esposo un tanto contrariada, Aro sin más se acercó a ella y vio lo que la tenia de ese modo al tomar su mano.

_Alec y Jane secreteándose en los pasillos…._

_Heidi un poco rara en conversaciones sobre un olor con Afton…._

_Demetri Chelsea y Félix hablando de cuando dará conocer el descubrimiento…_

-¿Qué descubrimiento?-dijo Aro.

-ose, en cuanto me ven a mi o a cualquiera, hacen como si no hubiera sucedido nada… aunque no lo hacen muy bien si me lo preguntas-le contestó su esposa.

-es verdad-ambos giraron al escuchar hablar a Cayo cuando entró en la oficina-hace un par de días vi lo mismo, pensé que estaban haciendo un plan para molestar a alguien pero cuando me vieron fue como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio.

-iré a hablar con ellos ahora mismo, hermanos háganse cargo de afinar los detalles… tengo una plática con mis hijos queridos-dijo Aro saliendo como alma que lo lleva el diablo.

**(Denali)**

-¿Qué Edward qué?-dijo Tanya al escuchar la noticia.

-esto no puede estar pasando-Kate no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre.

-lo es, después de Emmett, Edward ha encontrado a su cantante-terminó confirmándolo Eleazar.

Estaban sentados en la sala de su hogar tratando de asimilar las palabras… no podían creerlo… era algo que no veían hace mucho, exactamente desde que Emmett había encontrado a sus dos cantantes y los mató sin más.

-¿Dónde está Edward ahora?-preguntó Carmen.

-está encerrado en su habitación, solo repite "le falle a Bella" a cada rato-le dijo Eleazar sentándose junto a su esposa.

-oh por dios, Bella debe estar destrozada, devastada, mi pobre niña-dijo Irina acordándose de Bella, ella no debería pasar por eso, por esa intranquilidad.

-hasta el momento la niña está bien, obviamente desolada por la escapada de Edward, pero tiene la esperanza de que volverá…-Eleazar no paraba de preguntarse qué pasaría ahora, la cantante para un vampiro tenia tantos significados.

-es hora de hacer frente al asunto-dijo Tanya parándose del sofá y con dirección a la casa de lo Cullen.

-¿Qué harás?-le dijo Kate siguiéndola por el patio que colindaba con los terrenos Cullen.

-hablar con Edward y hacer control de daños-le respondió a su hermana, pero fue detenida por Irina.

-¿Cómo estas tu?-le preguntó imaginándose los sentimientos de su hermana, primero Bella obtuvo su corazón válidamente y ahora su cantante también podía llegar a conquistarlo.

-en este momento no importo yo, Bella es su pareja y yo jamás llegué a despertar sentimientos en el de esa manera… y si, todavía siento algo por él, pero eso no hará cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mi-Tanya sabia su realidad.

-ok, entonces vamos a ver a este bipolar-dijo Irina arrastrando a sus hermanas al hogar culle.

-hey ¿puedo darle una descargar para…?

-no Kate le respondieron sus hermanas riéndose por sus ocurrencias.

-yo decía nomas.

**(Volterra)**

Todos los aludidos llegaron… sabían que su padre algo sospechaba de lo que podía estar pasando… eso pensaban ellos.

-antes que diga algo quiero que sepa que todo se solucionará-soltó Chelsea como si la hubieran apuntado con un arma hacia su rostro.

-¿y qué es lo que se solucionará?-dijo Aro acomodándose en su trono.

-emmm… bueno… yo… nosotros-balbuceó Chelsea al ver que metió la pata.

-quiero que comiencen a hablar ahora… sin editar ni una sola palabra-les ordenó Aro.

Oh oh, los niños Vulturis están en problemas…

…

**Dedico este cap a los 33 mineros que sobrevivieron por 17 días bajo 700 metros bajo tierra en esa mina… están los 33 vivos y eso me llena de alegría por mis compatriotas…. fuerza amigos… no había desgracia en chile desde el pasado 27 de febrero con el terremoto aquí… ahora ellos nos demuestran que la fe es grande y las ganas de vivir también…**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	21. Caminos dificiles de seguir

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Capitulo dedicado a mi esposo Héctor que mañana cumple 32 primaveras… jajaja…. Al menos paso agosto….. jjjajajajajaj**

**Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mí… espero que les guste este cap… **

**Anairo espero que te mejores pronto estas en mis oraciones… y para mis demás lectoras fieles y las nuevas gracias por seguir leyéndome…**

**Canción de inspiración…. Los caminos de la vida de los fabulosos cadillacs…**

…

**Capitulo 20**

**Caminos difíciles de seguir**

**Edward pov**

-Edward Cullen, saca tu culo de la casa y vuelve con mi Bellita en este instante, no lo volveré a repetir-me advirtió Tanya intentando hacerme entrar en razón… por las buenas o las malas me decía su mente.

Había prácticamente sacado el motor a mi Volvo cuando salí disparado de la clase de química, aquella chica… su sangre me hizo arder la garganta como nunca lo hizo un humano antes.

-Edward debes volver a casa, Esme y Carlisle están preocupados-me decía Irina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Como no iban a estar preocupados si ha pasado una semana desde que estoy aquí encerrado como si estuviera escondiéndome de los Vulturis.

"_idiota abre la puerta ahora mismo no seas nenita Eddy"_ era impresionante como Kate era la más directa para decirme las cosas… bueno… de alguna manera me las decía.

Ninguno de mis hermanos había llamado… ni siquiera Bella, me imagino que ya se habrá enterado por Alice lo que sucedió y no quiere verme porque casi le fallé…

Mi hermana trató de detenerme pero fue inútil de su parte, yo ya había tomado una decisión… huía de Forks.

-Edward, debes de pensar en Bella-las palabras de Eleazar sacudieron mi interior.

-creo que le fallé, la decepcioné Eleazar-le dije cuando abrí la puerta en su totalidad.

-¡NO LO SABRAS HASTA QUE VUELVAS CON ELLA!-me gritaba Kate en mi cara, mis primas amaban a mi novia y no permitirían que yo le hiciera daño de alguna manera.

-ya era hora que abrieras la puerta, estuve a punto de tirarla y Esme no estaría contenta con eso-me dijo Tanya dándome una colleja, sus pensamientos y los de mis otras primas me gritaban idiota en todos los idioma que conocían.

-ya chicas, calma-dijo Eleazar haciendo entrar el orden en mis primas, a pesar de apoyarlas.

-para que estés más tranquilo, hemos decidido ir todos a Forks contigo y nos vamos ahora mismo-dijo muy decidida Carmen, ella estaba loca por ver a su bebita.

-ni siquiera se que le diré sobre lo que ha pasado a la familia, ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que dirán cuando llegue a casa-estaba más que nervioso por volver a casa, pero ya no había marcha a tras… y como era de esperarse, Alice me envió un mensaje:

"_**para cuando llegues, nosotros estaremos de caza, dile a los demás que los esperamos en la frontera de Forks que nos acompañen…"**_

El mensaje era sin invitación para mi, sería mejor ya que debía pensar en lo que había que hacer y qué le diría a Bella.

…..

Me había separado de mis primos para llegar solo a casa, tenía que pensar mucho sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegué a la casa tomé una gran bocanada de aire innecesariamente… y en ese instante sentí su aroma… haciendo que mi muerto corazón cobrase vida después de los últimos días.

**Bella pov**

-vayan sin mí, yo he cazado hace dos días y queda sangre en el refrigerador-traté de tranquilizarlos un poco y que podían confiar en mi cordura, ellos tenían miedo que volviera a escapar… lo veía en sus pensamiento y en sus sentimientos.

-estaremos en menos de lo que te imaginas de regreso a casa, llámanos por cualquier cosa ¿está bien?-mi primo oso me abrazó y salió a reunirse con los demás para irse de caza.

Y ahí fue cuando me hundí en mi depresión….

Desde que Edward se marchó no he sabido nada de él, ni siquiera una llamada de su parte, absolutamente nada, mi corazón me dolía por lo que podía significar que mi novio haya encontrado a su cantante, tenía 2 años cuando mi nana me lo explicó…

_Flashback_

"_-¿Qué es la tua cantante James?-le pregunté a mi amigo nómada._

_El junto a su compañera Victoria eran antiguos amigos de mi nana, y les escuché decir que yo era la tua cantante de…_

_-eso lo responderé yo cariño-me dijo mi nana sentándome en su regazo, a pesar de tener dos años, tenía la apariencia de una niña de 10 años._

_-en nuestra especie, los vampiros, hay humanos que su sangre es muy llamativa para nosotros, por ejemplo, cuando conocí a tu madre me di cuenta que su sangre era atrayente para mi, para los demás si la olían seria como cualquier sangre a probar, pero para mí era como mi sabor favorito de sangre, es como cuando vamos a cazar y a ti te gusta la sangre de la pantera… pero la sangre de tu cantante supera a la sangre de tu animal favorito._

_-es como encontrar aquel libro que está destinado para que solamente tu lo leas, en este caso es la sangre-acotó Victoria._

_-¿Qué pasa si no bebes de su sangre?-yo estaba asustada de que decidiera tomar en cualquier momento._

_-hay veces en que el vampiro se vuelve protector con su "cantante", hay casos en los que se llegan a enamorar de ella o de el-me dijo mi nana acariciando mi cabello._

_No sabía que podía pasar, al menos el ya tenía pareja…_

_-no debes de temer pequeña Bella, si bien eres mi cantante, yo te quiero como una hermanita, una hija mejor dicho, y te protegeré junto con victoria, ¿cierto cariño?-dijo James acariciando mi mejilla, victoria se acercó a nuestro lado y me abrazó con mucho cariño…_

_-ese será nuestro propósito en esta existencia, y cuando te encuentres a tu pareja… le patearemos el trasero si te hace sufrir-podía ver en sus palabras y sentimientos que eran ciertas…_

_Ellos me protegerían…_

_Fin flashback_

Mi temor ahora sería que Edward se enamorara de su cantante…

La semana fue un caos para mi, si bien en la escuela ya sabían que los Cullen eran pareja entre ellos, de mi y Edward no sabían si confirmarlo o no, como el faltó toda la semana, todas las chicas… y algunos chicos estaban a la espera que regresara para saltarle encima.

La cantante de Edward… Ángela, había preguntado un par de veces por él, en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que podría… Ugh, sus pensamientos eran algo confusos para mí, pero podía decir con toda certeza que le gustaba mi novio, eso lo tenía claro, eliminé el poder de Edward después de eso y me concentré en los míos propios, incluso trató de hacerse amiga mía… yo la tenía en ascuas, viendo cuáles eran sus propósitos… y eso no lo sabía tampoco.

De Jacob no sabía nada, desde aquel día que lo dejé en la entrada de la Push no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque era alguien agradable, después de sus comentarios y… no se que mas… en otras palabras, había algo que lo hacía diferente.

Cuando había pasado medio día sentí que alguien se acercaba a la casa, bajé las escaleras diciéndome internamente que no debía ahorcarla…

-hola Ángela, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-le dije amablemente a pesar de… yo tenia modales… a pesar que ella… Ugh… si… mi pesadilla con patas…

-emmm, si, disculpa que te moleste en tu hogar, pero ayer en clase de química el profesor dijo que si tu "primo" no aparecía me cambiarían de compañero-me dijo con cara de preocupación…

¿Idea mía o recalcó eso de… primo?

-Ángela… yo no puedo hacer nada, no estoy segura de cuándo volverá Edward de su viaje-le dije, estaba cansada del famoso tema, por eso tío Carlisle cambió mi horario para tener las mismas clases con Edward cuando volviera… si es que volvía…

Ah, eso, todos sabían que Edward tuvo que viajar de emergencia a ver problemas en nuestro antiguo hogar…

-bueno, salúdalo de mi parte, nos vemos por ahí Bella-se despidió con un beso y un abrazo que le correspondí educadamente.

…

A la media hora de haberse ido… mi pesadilla con patas, escuché un auto… su auto entrar por nuestra calzada… lo sentí respirar… lo sentí tensarse… (Gracias Jasper)

Cuando no pude más con la expectación me paré a unos metros de la puerta principal, esperando a que entrara…. Y cuando lo hizo… las palabras sobraron y las acciones faltaron… salté a sus brazos como si mi vida dependiera de aquello.

**Edward pov**

Cuando sentí el aroma de Ángela, mi garganta ardió y no sé porque tuve aquella reacción, era una reacción poco común en mí y solo la había tenido cuando conocí a mi Bella.

Sin más cuando decidí entrar en la casa, mi sorpresa fue grande… y hermosa…

Mi niña estaba a unos pasos de la puerta principal con una mirada expectante y esperanzada, y cuando me abrazó supe que mi amada me había perdonado aunque no lo mereciera, la abracé con el mismo sentimiento sin querer soltarla nuevamente.

-no vuelvas a abandonarme-me abrazaba con todo lo que daba su cuerpecito frágil.

-perdóname amor-le decía con mi existencia en sus manos.

-temí que no volvieras a mí, temía que me abandonaras-sus palabras entre sollozos hacían que se me partiera mi alma descubierta, sin más la tomé entre mis brazos y nos dirigí a su cuarto… nuestro cuarto, tal y como ansiaba comenzó a besarme con toda la pasión que tenía en su cuerpo.

Arrancamos nuestras ropas y fundimos nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, sintiéndonos hasta el último rincón de nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos, abandonándonos al placer de nuestro acto hasta quedar saciados.

Cuando bajamos de nuestra séptima nube nos arropé y abracé su hermoso cuerpo hacia mí.

-bienvenido a casa cielo-me dijo mi hermosa novia.

-me agrada la bienvenida-me tuve que reír por lo que significaban las palabras.

Nos vestimos con ropas mas… decentes y esperamos a las familias abajo, cuando todos regresaron… mis hermanos casi me matan por abandonar a Bella de esa forma.

-antes que comencemos por cortarle cada parte de su cuerpo en trocitos… yo encabezo la masacre… pero hay otro tema antes… -anunció Tanya-hemos decidido mis hermanas y yo quedarnos aquí en Forks e inscribirnos en el instituto con ustedes.

-¿a qué se debe eso Tanya?-dijo Rosalie acercándose sin dejar de matarme con la mirada.

-muy simple, vamos a ayudar con el caso de Edward hasta que pueda controlarse cerca de esta chica-dijo Kate sin dejar de desagradar a Ángela.

-y de paso convivir un poco mas con nuestra bebita-terminó por añadir Irina.

-en realidad no es mala idea-dijo Jasper.

-es la mejor idea, y de paso compartiremos con todos y no nos separamos de nuestra Bellita-dijo Tanya tratando de abrazarla-Eddy, suelta a Bellita que quiero mimarla.

-lo siento pero debo compensar el tiempo perdido-y sin más, me la tire al hombro y corrí con ella fuera de la casa con todos persiguiéndonos y con Bella riéndose a carcajadas.

…

Decidí volver el día martes a clases, Bella faltó también para que volviéramos juntos a clases, nos repartimos entre el auto de Rosalie, de las Denali y el mío, Bella no se quejó por no poder llevar su auto ya que lo paseó mucho la semana pasada y todos lo miraban alucinado, al momento de llegar Bella me tomó de la mano animándome con una sonrisa. Por lo que me dijo el fin de semana, de ahora en mas tendríamos las mismas clases… la amaba por eso.

Nada más entrar a la escuela mi novia fue abordada por un grupo de chicos, en los que se encontraba… ella.

-hola Bella, oye, Alice ya nos dio nuestra invitación para el sábado-dijo una chica… sino me equivoco se llama Jessica, era compañera de español de mi Bella… muy chillona por cierto.

-a mi no me entregó nada-dijo Ángela-oh, hola Edward, se te extrañaba por estos lares _"dios, no sabía que volvería hoy"_.

-no te preocupes Ángela, puedes venir igual, la invitación es una exageración de Alice-le dijo mi ángel siendo agradable.

-es muy amable de tu parte, Edward casi se me olvida… el profesor de química como vio que no habías venido me cambió de compañero de mesa, pero si quieres…-Ángela fue cortada de su monologo por mi novia.

-Ángela, ya le conté eso a Edward.

-eh lo siento cariño pero no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho_-"en realidad no lo recuerdo" _le dije mentalmente.

-claro que si te lo dije amor, el sábado, cuando llegaste… después del tercer round-me ronroneó, ah, si… ya recordé.

"_debe ser tan obvia"_ parce que a Ángela no le gustó nuestro… intercambio y mi novia realmente se veía apenada.

-disculpa pero yo no sabía que ustedes eran pareja-nos dijo Newton, lo recuerdo por mirar mucho el trasero de Bella cuando llegamos.

"_espero que no lo sean, ya nos basta con los demás Cullen"_.

-somos novios desde hace dos años-les dije, pude "ver" a los chicos sacar sus conclusiones, Ángela estaba como en shock.

-¿Ángela, t-te encuentras bien?-le preguntó mi novia.

-eh, ah sí, disculpa, mmm, no sabía que eran novios, no me habías contado Edward-me dijo.

-creo que si no se conocen mucho no tiene porque hacerlo-dijo Tanya a mi espalda, y de la nada apareció toda mi familia en pleno… incluyendo a mis primas.

-¿y ustedes son?-dijo Newton babeando por mis primas… también Tyler y Eric.

-somos Tanya, Irina Y Kate Stephenson, somos hermanas mayores de Bella-respondió Kate presentando a cada una, _"es mejor que resguardar a nuestra pequeña"_, ahhh… lo tenían bien planeado.

- un placer señoritas… si desean podemos ayudarlas con sus horarios-dijo baboso 2… Tyler.

Cuando me dirigí con Bella a nuestra primera clase la veía un poco confundida con lo que había sucedido en el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-me preguntó mi novia sacando sus libros para la clase.

-los chicos quieren cubrir todas las esquinas para que no cometa ningún error.

-amor, yo sé que no pasará nada, confío en tu autocontrol-me reconfortó mi Bella.

De reojo… pude ver como Ángela se veía un poco desilusionada… no sé porque… pero no me gustaba verla triste…

-Edward… Ed, amor, te estoy hablando-me dijo mi Bella.

-ah, lo siento es que estaba un poco distraído.

-¿Qué te distrajo de tal manera?-sospechando algo y cuando se dio cuenta de que era bajó la vista a su regazo con los ojos tristes…

Dios… no podía hacer nada, algo sucedía con Ángela y no sabía que era.

-yo se que te he desilusionado amor, n-n o se que pasa…

-no Edward… no te preocupes… yo se que te pasa con ella… y es que te sientes no solo por su sangre, sino por ella también-me dijo.

-eso es una locura… yo te amo a ti…

-No te preocupes-tomó sus cosas y salió del aula dejándome sentado y con mi mente dividida.

**Bella pov**

Salí de la escuela, no quería estar en clases y ver como Edward miraba a su debilidad a cada momento.

Me encaminé hacia el bosque, quise gritar y lo único que salió fue el llanto… si quería estar con ella y convertirla…

_Flash back_

_-nana, tengo una duda-le comenté a mi guardiana._

_-dime cariño._

_-¿si un vampiro se llega a enamorar de su cantante, como lo harán para estar juntos?_

_-hay casos en que como te conté, la protegen, pero hay casos en que la convierten en lo que somos, un vampiro, para poder estar con su cantante._

_Fin flashback_

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo-su voz antes que me arrullaba… ahora me hacía daño.

-Edward… yo creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir así.

-Bella… lo que está pasando…

-es muy simple… tienes 4 opciones: la matas, la ignoras, la proteges por tus sentimientos hacia ella… o la conviertes para que sean pareja-terminé diciendo en un pequeño murmullo.

-no podemos seguir así Isabella… no se trata de eso…-se le escuchaba desesperado… pero yo lo estaba más porque no me daba una respuesta a lo que yo quería escuchar.

-si se trata de eso, yo soy la cantante de un vampiro Edward-le dije mirándolo a los ojos… y pude ver su miedo a lo que podía pasarme.

-nadie va a matarte-me dijo con voz monocorde.

-sí, lo sé, él y su pareja me han dado su protección, no los veo hace 6 años… pero Jame jamás me ha quitado su protección.

-y tu quieres que yo la ignore, pero no puedo Bella.

-es porque hay algo que siente tu corazón…-fui interrumpida por otra voz.

-¿Bella?-miré a aquel chico que no veía hasta hoy… Jacob Black estaba parado frente a mi con una sonrisa un poco rara en su rostro… rara era poco.

Algo en su mirada me decía que esto no iba a terminar bien…

"_Sam tenía razón, ella me llamaba"_… y su pensamiento también no me gustaba… ¿lo llamaba a qué?

-Oh Dios-la cara de Edward era de horror y asombro a la vez… también había miedo… quizás por los pensamientos del chico... que se yo.

-mmm… hola Jacob-le dije acercándome a él cautelosamente… no sabía yo lo que podía pasar, pero mi… Edward se interpuso entre ambos y comenzaron a gruñirse.

-apártate chupasangre-¿ah?

-sobre mis cenizas chucho-¿Qué cosa?

-ok, explíquenme que ha pasado para que se digan esos sobrenombres tan raros-pregunté ya exasperada.

-Bella…

-Bella Jacob Black se ha convertido en un licántropo-mmm ¿Por qué eso me sonaba a problemas?

-eso quiere decir que tenemos que irnos del pueblo-le dije afirmando mi teoría…

-Bella, Jacob Black se ha imprimado de ti

-y eso significa-le pregunté un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

-el te ve como suya-comenzó a mostrarme lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los licántropos con su "imprimación,"

Oh oh, estoy en problemas.

…

**….**

**Chan chan chan…**

**Esta weno el fic… no lo puedo negar… mi cabeza crea puros problemas para estos loquitos… ahora…. ¿Qué me dicen de lo de James?... esperemos que mi Jacobcito no sufra muchito… o si no dejo a Eddy con Ángela y hago sufrir a Bella… no, es mentira, bromita….**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	22. el dolor a perderte

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 21**

**El dolor a perderte**

-ok, debemos sentarnos y pensar las cosas con calma-dijo Carlisle llamando a la calma… ja… como si eso solucionara mi problema.

Después de la "declaración" de Jacob hacia mi Bella, no aguante mas y la tomé en mis brazos y comencé a correr hacia la casa, el chico creía que la había engatusado con mi encanto y la secuestré, todavía no sabe que Bella es una hibrida y no quería imaginarme que le pueden llegar a hacerle.

-Edward vuelve de la luna o donde estés y concéntrate aquí "_espero que no estés pensando en esa muchachita_"-me regañó Jasper, cuando mis hermanos llegaron media hora después de lo sucedido… quisieron colgarme en el límite Quileute y que los lobos me comieran… sus palabras literales.

-si no quieres estar aquí no importa Ed-dijo Bella un poco más tranquila del susto que le dio Jacob, aunque todavía la veía apesadumbrada por nuestra conversación.

-Bella cariño, el debe estar aquí, el es tu novio-dijo Esme abrazándola, aunque ella se soltó de los brazos de mi madre rápidamente.

-no tía, Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos.

"_haciendo fila para cortarte en pedacitos Edward" _Tanya.

"_no habrá santo que te ayude Edward Cullen_"Emmett.

"_descuarticemos a Edwardcito mientras el lobo esta ¿lobo esta?" _Kate e Irina… ni que se pusieran de acuerdo.

"_la simpatía que se siente hacia ti en este instante es muyyyy poca… a la mía me refiero_" Jasper.

"_no veo tu futuro… y aunque lo viera lo haría desaparecer en segundos_" Alice.

"_te lo advertí Edward… hazla sufrir y te asesino_" Rosalie.

-no lo amenacen, no vale la pena, es algo que pasaría ¿no?-dijo Bella defendiéndome… creo.

-lo que debemos ver ahora es lo que haremos con el chico Quileute-dijo Carlisle, "_Edward después conversamos_".

-no hay nada que hablar, Bella no se acercará a ese chucho, yo me quedare con ella… y no, Bella y yo no hemos terminado-dije claro y firme.

-no me siento bien, me iré a recostar un rato-dijo Bella, pero no alcanzo a darse vuelta cuando se desmayó, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a "nuestra" cama para examinarla, pero fui alejado de ella por mis hermanos y primas para hablar conmigo… preferí hacerme el sordo y me dirigí a ver que le había pasado a Bella.

-no sé qué decir, es algo inusual alguien de su especie y como es mitad vampira va a ser difícil tomar una muestra de sangre-meditaba Carlisle mientras le tomaba la presión.

-Carlisle lo siento, pero tu diagnostico tiene nombre y apellido, Edward Cullen… mi prima está sufriendo por… ¿oigan quien pisó popó?-dijo Emmett… en realidad olía mal, olía a… oh, lo mato.

-sonó la puerta principal, mis hermanas se quedaron con Bella y los demás bajamos a ver quién era, pero yo sabía quién podría ser… sus pensamientos me lo gritaban.

Cuando Esme abrió la puerta Emmett corrió a abrir una ventana porque no se aguantaba su olor.

-que quieres chucho-atacó Tanya, "_que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi Bellita"._

-se que tienen a Bella aquí y he venido a buscarla-nos espetó el muy… "_ella es mía_", ja… ella no es de él… es mía.

-Bella no es nuestra prisionera si es lo que piensas muchacho, ella es nuestra sobrina-le dijo Carlisle tranquilamente… yo no me fiaba de firulais.

-eso es mentira, ustedes la quieren convertir, pero no lo permitiré, ella me pertenece-escupía cada palabra como si le quemaran, ya me estaba cansando su agresividad y eso de creer que mi Bella era de su propiedad, cuando iba a contestarle llegaron dos chicos de la misma similitud que Black.

-Jacob tranquilízate-lo llamó a la calma el líder de los Quileutes, _"este idiota no entiende cuando hablo" _vaya… que opinión tenia de su amigo.

-Sam, ellos la tienen secuestrada lo se, ella no es una chupasangre, cuando me dijo que era novia de un Cullen supe que algo malo estaba sucediéndole-le dijo a su amigo… parecía que nos estuviera acusando que otra cosa.

-hemos venido a conversar sobre este asunto, sabemos quiénes son y solo quiero aclarar las cosas y el tratado, Jacob nos ha dicho que se ha imprimado de Bella, la chica que vive con ustedes, ella es humana por lo que nos ha mostrado en sus recuerdos cuando estamos en fase… lo que quiero aclarar es de la existencia sus padres, ¿ellos están con vida?...-nos dijo Sam un poco por toda la situación.

-claro que están muertos Sam, ellos los mataron para quedarse con ella…

-Jacob… vuelves a interrumpir y me conocerás como en mis peores días-le advirtió Sam

-pero Sam…

-eso puedo responderlo yo misma.

-Bella-dijimos el chucho y yo al mismo tiempo, el con algo de fascinación y yo preocupado por su anterior desmayo.

Y a parte que se veía hermosa, se había puesto unas leggins azules con un sweater largo y botas negras bajas… se veía hermosa.

-será mejor que contemos toda la historia para que no haya más problemas-dijo Carlisle-esta será una larga tarde.

"_Ugh, será mejor que abra todas las ventanas porque si que apestan estos chuchos" _pensó Kate dirigiéndose a su cometido.

Carlisle se situó a la derecha de Bella mientras yo lo hice a su izquierda ganándome un gruñido del chuchito… ni que me intimidara firulais.

-por donde comenzar…- medito "mi novia".

-por el hecho de que estas secuestrada-le dijo Jacob como si lo fuera a corroborar mi novia y el salir victorioso… ja, sigue soñando.

-Jacob, una más, una mas-le advirtió Sam

-en realidad no estoy secuestrada, mi madre murió hace 8 años al darme a luz y hace 3 años que vivo con los Cullen…-comenzó a decir.

"_ja, lo sabia… un momento… ¿Cómo que murió?"…_ jajá, toma esa chuchito.

-exacto Jacob, yo no soy humana… bueno… no del todo-le dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos un poco abatida… ya la veía desmayarse de nuevo.

-eso quiere decir que…-hablaba Sam _"¿será otra criatura mítica?"_

-yo soy una hibrida, hija de una humana y un vampiro-le informó Bella, y así fue contándole como sucedió todo, Jacob no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pensaba que la estábamos obligando a decir aquello.

-eso es algo difícil de creer-dijo Paul, el otro chico que los acompañaba.

-lo sé, pero es mi historia, mi verdad, mi realidad-le dijo mi novia.

-no, eso no es verdad, tú no eres tan pálida, puedo sentir tu corazón desde aquí… claro que suena diferente y…-decía incoherentemente Jacob sin querer reconocer la verdad.

-lo es Jacob-Bella se acercó a él y le tomó la mano-no soy alguien normal, te has imprimado de una hibrida, mitad vampiro y mitad humana, cazo animales igual que mi familia, pero también como comida humana como tu-le decía mientras trataba de clamarlo con sus palabras… celos…

-¿me quieres?-le dijo abruptamente Jacob… que se cree este…

"_oh oh,.. Eddy tiene un duendecito verde en el hombro llamado celos"_ pensaba Jasper burlándose de mi… ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hermano serio que tuve alguna vez?

-Jacob… eso es algo que no puedo sentir esos sentimientos hacia ti-le dijo un tanto incomoda.

-pero tú eres mi imprimación-le decía como bebito de tres años… madura hombre.

-lo que pasa es que ya tengo…-le dijo dejando la frase inconclusa… dejando la duda para mi si todavía me amaba… porque yo la seguía amando…

-es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sam autoritariamente y poniéndose a la defensiva por estar en el hogar de los enemigos.

-¿puedo volver a verte?-le dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas _"por favor dime que si",_ Ugh… que patético…

-está bien, no hay problema-¿ah?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué me perdí?...

-gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado de la casa _"ella será mía"_ pensaba alegremente… por sobre mi cadáver…

Cuando salieron de la casa, decidí que era tiempo de hablar con mi novia, esto no podía seguir así…

…

**Chan chan chan…**

**Tengo que decir que Jacobcito es un poco… apresurado… pero hay que entenderlo… ta enamorado el muxaxo… jajajaja…. Ese duendecito quien no lo ha tenido…**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K**


	23. atento al lupo

**Sorry chicas… pero fanfic me borro este cap y lo vuelvo a subir editado….**

**Ta saben S.M. es la dueña de algunos personajes…**

….

**Capitulo 22**

**Atento al lupo**

**Bella pov**

-Bella…

-no tenemos nada más que hablar, ya está todo dicho entre nosotros-me alejé de mi amor y subí a mi habitación, el cual estaba al frente de la de Edward y la estaba adaptando para no seguir ocupando el mismo cuarto que el.

-¿Por qué estas cambiando tus cosas de lugar?-en su voz pude escuchar un poco de temor de mi respuesta.

-ya no tenemos que compartir el mismo espacio, me cambio de habitación, te estoy dando la salida fácil Edward-yo seguía con mi mudanza mientras le informaba de mis actos.

-me estás dando una salida que yo no quiero…-sus palabras daban a entender lo que tanto le dolía la situación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-chicos, saldremos a dar un paseo, volveremos pronto-nos dijo tío Eleazar _"traten de solucionar todo por favor"._

-es tan fácil decirlo… y pensarlo-dije para mi misma.

-es fácil y simple… no me dejes…-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme-no termines lo que nos ha costado tener 3 años amor-volvió a besarme-no me dejes, lo prometiste-volvió a besarme.

-te amo… pero no…- le dije en un susurro.

-es todo lo que quería escuchar- me tomó en sus brazos y nos llevó al cuarto, mi mente podía decir que no, pero mi cuerpo lo llamaba, lo necesitaba… sé que no era la manera, pero estaba bajo su hechizo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo porque cada caricia que me regalaba con su entrega era como una droga para mí.

-solo déjate llevar amor-y fue así como volvimos a ser uno, sus embestidas y mis gemidos inundaban en la casa vacía, cual testigo de nuestro momento de pasión.

….

Cuando se levantó para dirigirse al baño, supongo que a ducharse, fue mi oportunidad de moverme, tomé ropa limpia, me vestí rápidamente y Salí de la casa sin hacer el mínimo ruido, ya que mi escudo me protegía y corrí hacia mi lugar personal.

Llegue a esa especie de lago que se encontraba a 20 kilómetros de mi hogar… era un lugar pacifico y me encantaba estar ahí cuando necesitaba pensar de lo que ocurría en mi existencia y en la de Edward… sin más me desnudé completamente y entré en el agua…

Ahora… aquí comenzaba mi purificación de alguna manera, desde ahora en adelante yo comenzaría de nuevo…

No más Edward Masen Cullen… no más Ángela Weber… desde ahora en adelante yo comenzaba una nueva vida…

Dejaría que el destino decidiera que quería conmigo, ya nada queda de la antigua Bella, mi vida comenzaría ahora.

Volví a subir a la superficie para encontrarme con una nueva vida para mí, me vestí y no volví a mirar atrás…

Ya no volvería a mirar atrás.

**Edward pov**

Cuando fui al baño a ducharme mi Bella dormía en "nuestra" cama como siempre seria, solo quedaba por solucionar aquel tema de Ángela y sobre lo que le sucedía a ese chuchito con mi amada… quien se creía ese… ese… en fin, eso sería algo que no podríamos obviar por siempre pero podíamos darle solución…

De alguna manera todo se solucionaría…

Cuando Salí del baño ya aseado y vestido…me di cuenta que Bella no estaba en el cuarto… tampoco en la casa, busqué por cada rincón de la casa y no encontré ningún rastro de ella, mi miedo fue mitigado un poco al ver que sus documentos todavía estaban aquí…

si es que no tenía más de una copia…

No, no podía ser tan pesimista… no se repetiría la historia dos veces.

Llamé a Carlisle y a los demás para avisarle sobre su desaparición… no demoraron en llegar y cuando lo hicieron… bueno, venían un poco enojados.

-espero que no hayas metido la pata hasta el fondo otra vez-me reprochó Irina, pensado que yo le había hecho daño a Bella ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-lo decimos porque hace tres años pasó lo mismo ¿ahora recuerdas?-me dijo Kate respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

-esta vez es diferente, eso puedo probarlo-les contesté porque todos saltaban en sus mentes por la pelea que podríamos tener si a Bella le hubiera pasado algo.

De repente sonó la puerta principal… el olor de Ángela llegó a nuestras narices haciendo que mis hermanos y primas me miraran feo y de paso a mi me doliera la garganta.

Esme se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver que quería.

-buenas tardes, busco a Edward por favor.

-claro pasa, estamos en la sala, Edward está ahí-la invitó a pasar.

"_wau, me imagino que son todos guapos por naturaleza" _pensó viendo a Esme y recordando a los demás en la escuela.

-Edward hijo, esta joven te busca, pasa cariño-dijo Esme _"espero que te comportes hijo" _no me reprendió… solo una pequeña advertencia.

-hola Edward, me preocupé por ti y Bella cuando salieron tan rápido de la sala por la cara que tenían así que te traje los apuntes de la clase del día-me dijo tendiéndome el cuaderno.

"_ja, se preocupa por ti y mi bebita y te trae los apuntes solo a ti, que buenita ¿no?",_ Rosalie soltaba y soltaba palabrotas y veneno hacia Ángela y a mí.

-si, ha habido una emergencia familiar y Bella esta desparecida en estos momentos y no sabemos nada de ella-dijo Jasper tratando de apaciguar los ánimos del lugar.

-oh, claro, creo que solo molesto aquí entonces_-"oh si molestas y mucho mocosa"… Rosalie_-será mejor que me vaya –dijo un poco incomoda por la mirada de los demás sobre nosotros.

-no por favor quédate, no molestas-la detuve tomándola del brazo, sentí una pequeña chispa, no era como con Bella, pero algo sentí.

"_Edward, puedo sentirte"_ Jasper estaba incomodo por mi estado y por el de Ángela que estaba muy contenta por mis palabras.

"_o la sueltas o los despedazo aquí mismo a los dos"_ Tanya ya no daba más, por un lado la ausencia de Bella la tenia medio saltona y el hecho que Ángela estuviera aquí no le agradaba para nada.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos debo volver a casa a hacer los deberes _"ojala pudiera quedarme pero Ben llamaría para hablar conmigo hoy"_.

-entonces nos vemos en la escuela-la guie hacia la puerta, ella se dio vuelta… me abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla… y yo no sé porque le devolví el abrazo y para cuando me separé de ella…

Sentí como mi muerto corazón daba un salto…

En el porche estaba Bella mirándonos, no había expresión en su rostro… estaba vacío, no decía nada, simplemente nos miraba alternadamente.

-Bella hola, vine a dejarle los apuntes de química pero tú también puedes ocuparlos-le dijo, por su tono no la sentía tan incómoda… fue cuando me di cuenta que todavía estábamos medio abrazados… gran error, porque su cercanía me hacia arder mi garganta.

"_ves que yo tenía razón, ella solo vino para hacer de buena samaritana, no le traía los apuntes a mi niña_" Rosalie tenía un poco de razón, pero yo no lo veía como ella.

-no te preocupes, en todo caso pasé por casa de Eric para pedirle los apuntes, como tiene todas las demás clases con nosotros-dijo mostrando los cuadernos que traía en sus manos-disculpa pero debo de ponerme al día, nos veremos mañana Ángela- pasó por nuestro lado y lo que hizo después me dejó sorprendido _"Edward te espero en el cuarto, debemos hablar"._

Ella había ampliado su escudo mental para que yo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, su voz mental era tan distinta a la que salía de sus labios, era algo asombroso, pude ver incluso retazos de su memoria, la vi nadando en una especie de lago y quedarse en el fondo por un largo momento… era asombroso.

-emmm, Ángela nos vemos mañana, debo de hablar con Bella adiós-la despedí lo más rápido que pude y subí a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella… su habitación… Dios, parece que nada cambio después de que…

-Edward, es mejor que nos demos un tiempo… sé que no es lo que quieres, yo tampoco lo quiero, pero este espacio nos puede darnos a entender lo que nos depara nuestro futuro-me dijo tranquilamente, se notaba que ella necesitaba esto, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo.

-solo dime que no me dejarás definitivamente, ya sufrí dos años sin ti, no me alejes para siempre-dije tristemente, ya no había más que hacer solo el tiempo… no había más que tristeza en mi corazón.

-no lo hare… te amo pero siento que todo esto nos está sobrepasando, y si no eres feliz conmigo me hare a un lado para que puedas ser feliz Edward-se acerco a mí y me abrazó con mucho amor, mientras que yo la abracé con desesperación.

"_no me abandones"_ le dije mentalmente.

"_no lo hare, tu no me olvides"_ ella me respondió de la misma manera.

"_jamás"_

…

-¿sería mucho pedir que me dieras un segundo?-le dije ya aburrido de que me rehuyera, mañana seria su cumpleaños y no había podido darle mi regalo como tenía planeado hacerlo.

-Edward estoy algo cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir ahora-me dijo con voz somnolienta.

Después de aquel fatídico día hemos seguido juntos, éramos como una pareja para los demás… ya no dormía en nuestro cuarto, ya no nos besábamos… de hecho, me recordaba mi época de humano donde ni siquiera podías tomarle la mano a una chica sin su consentimiento.

Ese día miércoles Jacob comenzó a frecuentarla un par de horas al día y salían a pasear, lo sabía porque era vigilada por mis primas ya que no confiaban en un licántropo.

La había llevado desde salto en acantilado hasta correr en motos, yo estaba ardiendo por dentro cada vez que se despedía de ella, la abrazaba y le besaba la frente y cada vez que entraba a la casa la hacíamos que se duchara por el fuerte olor a perro que traía… es verdad.

Luego me enteré que Bella le pedía que bloqueara sus pensamientos… no se con que finalidad pero él como buen cachorrito lo hacía… bah, lame botas.

Las cosas con Ángela no cambiaban mucho, ella sentía algo por mi cada día que pasaba, y yo no podía evitar acercarme a ella, ayer me había enterado que ese chico Ben estaba interesado en Ángela y esta le rehuía por esta conmigo, me sentí mal por Ben ya que no parecía un mal partido.

No sabía como lidiar con todo esto, cazaba más seguido para no sentir las molestias por la quemazón en mi garganta por Ángela ya que parecía haber percibido los problemas que estaba teniendo con Bella y vio en esto una oportunidad para acercarse a mí.

Ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto con su regalo en las manos… quería ser el primero en saludarla y que le diera su regalo.

Era algo que no podía evitar, pero Bella tuvo razón en algo…

Nuestra relación no mejoraría hasta que solucionara los problemas con mi cantante.

**James pov**

Hace un tiempo sentía que algo no iba bien con Isabella, hasta Victoria lo presentía, cuando Cristine nos dijo lo que le había sucedido últimamente, supe que mi pequeña me necesitaba ya a su lado…

Iba a Forks a ver a Isabella, y veríamos que estuviera bien a mi niña… no la abandonaría ahora.

…**..**

**Ahora si… mis disculpas hacia ustedes… igual subo este viernes…**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k…**


	24. cumpleaños interesante 1ª parte

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**NOTA DE AUTO ABAJO LECTORAS DE MI CORAZON… necesito que la lean por fisssss**

…

**Capitulo 23**

**Cumpleaños… interesante 1ª parte…**

**Bella pov**

-feliz cumpleaños hermosa-me decían al oído, lo único que quería era patear al que había interrumpido mi sueño… era un buen sueño… en realidad era un sueño húmedo… muy húmedo.

-si no eres el chico que se moja con la manguera mientras limpiamos su auto desaparece-me estaba acomodando de nuevo para seguir durmiendo hasta que sentí un gruñido… un particular gruñido…

-me puedes decir quién es ese Isabella-en ese momento me desperté de golpe… era el chico mojado… y enojado.

-Edward… emmm nadie, nadie…-¿no podía ser más incomodo todo esto?... soñando con mi "ex" novio aquí presente poco decorosamente… bueno… bien indecorosamente diría yo, y más encima no podía decir las palabras correctas… Ugh, trágame tierrita que aquí te espero.

-bueno, quería ser el primero en decirte feliz cumpleaños así que… feliz cumpleaños-dijo tendiéndome mi regalo.

-Edward…-sabía que no me gustaban los regalos exagerados

-se que no te gustan ese tipo de regalos…-parecía niño chiquito moviéndose en sus talones al lado de mi cama.

-gracias en todo caso-no quise decirle que yo ya había recibido un primer regalo por parte de Jacob ayer para que no se enojara… no quería que se enojara.

Abrí el estuche y encontré un CD… emmm… era raro porque mi netbook no tiene lector de CD y… por favor díganme que no me regalara un computador nuevo…

-es un CD de música… ehh, yo grabé las canciones que te gusta que toco en el piano para ti-me respondió cuando vio mi cara de duda respondiendo a mi pregunta mental que iba a hacer… un momento… un momento…

-¿no leíste mi mente o sí?

-creo que no ¿por qué?, pensé que tu escudo es infalible-mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, claro, ya que no me había dado cuenta y estaba algo rara últimamente… y mas lujuriosa….

-nada… recuerda que bajo las defensas cuando estoy durmiendo o vengo despertando no funciona mucho mi escudo-dije excusándome rápidamente… conociéndolo armaría la locura como cuando les dije sobre mi periodo años atrás.

-si quieres puedo poner el CD para que lo escuchemos juntos… si quieres claro-estaba emocionado y un poco cauteloso por mi respuesta.

-ok ponlo-le alargue mi regalo… y ahí fue que cometí un error.

En mi muñeca derecha tenia la pulsera Quileute que me había regalado Jacob anoche cuando volvimos después de nuestro paseo diario…. Edward se veía perturbado y no era necesario que leyera sus pensamiento ya que en su tacto podía ver lo triste que estaba.

-Edward-le llamé suavemente pero ni siquiera me miro… soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación sin decir nada y salió sin siquiera mirarme.

¡ QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!

Yo y mi mala suerte…

-Edward debemos hablar como personas adultas-le dije siguiéndolo escaleras abajo…

-no hay nada que hablar, tengo cosas que hacer-justo en ese momento sonó su celular y cuando lo fue a contestar…

-EDWARD NI SE TE OCURRA… -la voz de Alice resonó en toda la casa… casi me revienta los tímpanos… auchis.

-¿diga?

-_hola Edward, soy Ángela_…-y el infierno se congelo en dos segundos…

Diosito me estas castigando y yo me he portado bien.

-hola Ángela que se te ofrece-Edward se había girado para mirarme mientras hablaba…

Había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba para nada.

-_ehh si… estaba pesando que si te gustaría salir a pasear un momento… se que la casa debe de estar como loca con la fiesta de Bella y me imagine que querrías distraerte un rato antes de que empiece_-oh no… el no iba a salir justo hoy… ¿cierto?

-será un placer Ángela, nos vemos en la entrada del parque pórtico… adiós-todo lo hizo mirándome y en su mirada no había nada de arrepentimiento… eso dolió en mi corazoncito… buuu.

-Bella ven a desayunar-me jalo Irina hasta el comedor donde tenían todo listo para saludarme por mi cumpleaños… yo no dejaba de hacer pucheros por dentro… era mi día especial y Eddy poohh me abandonaba... no podía hacer nada… yo lo había hecho así.

Ahora que me acuerdo...

-Edward-lo llamé con mi voz más calmada… ya nada podía hacer.

-tengo prisa, que quieres-me dijo tratando de ser indiferente… ha, era tan mal actor algunas veces.

-si vas al centro de Forks podrías traer sangre del matadero que está a 5 kilómetros de ese parque ya que no podre cazar ni hoy ni mañana y no podre ir yo a buscar por favor-le dije amablemente… hey yo no era una niña mala… todo el tiempo.

-ehh… claro-me dijo un poco consternado… no se lo esperaba… jajaja.

Cuando se fue seguí con mi desayuno y recibí las felicitaciones de cada uno y de los regalos que me dieron… libros y más libros… me encantaaaaaaaaannnnn.

Pero cuando mi tiito Carlisle me dio su regalo, no paraba de saltar en mi asiento…

Era un brazalete con el emblema Cullen, eso significaba mi unión a la familia Cullen…

Soy feliz… gritos de alegría hay en mi SIP, SIP.

-ahora mi pregunta señorita es como lo dejas ir tan campante a reunirse con esa…-me decía un poco rabiosita Kate… en realidad todos estaban un poco trastornados por no detener a Edward.

-no puedo hacer nada, yo lo dejé ir y nada puedo hacer… el tiempo lo dirá- les respondí a todos mientras trataba de engullir el pan tostado… buen pan tostado.

-realmente se han esmerado en la cocina ustedes-le dije sonriéndoles a cada uno, cada día uno de ellos me hacia el desayuno con mi vaso de sangre que correspondía con mi alimentación.

-en realidad cariño Edward hizo el desayuno hoy… lo dejo hecho en tiempo record y subió a tu habitación antes que nosotros te pudiéramos saludar… de hecho llegamos cuando despertaste-me dijo tío Carlisle apenado… no sé si estaba apenado por delatar a Edward o…

Ohhh… Eddy poohh me había hecho el desayuno… mmm… era tan lindo.

-cada día cocina mejor este vampirito mío-musite mientras limpiaba los trastos sucios de mi desayuno hecho por mi vampirin.

-no entiendo Bella… si estas enamorada del porque lo estas dejando escapar-me decía Jasper sentado en la isla de la cocina, todos los chicos Cullen y Denali estaban ahí conmigo.

-simple mi querido general-le dije ganándome una linda sonrisa de su parte-le estoy dando la oportunidad de que vea si lo que realmente está sintiendo es más fuerte por ella o por mi… él puede estar enamorado de ella o de mi… no lo sé con certeza, solo sé que quiero que él decida lo mejor para el… yo siempre lo amare.

-yo no podría hacer eso Bellita-me decía Tanya apoyándose en mi costado mientras yo le acariciaba sus cabellera color frambuesa.

-lo se Tanita… pero no puedo hacer mas… y si decide por ella yo me marchare con mi nana-les dije dejándolos en una pieza.

-no creo que debas de tomar esas decisiones todavía tesoro-me dijo mi Tía Carmen entrando a la cocina seguida por demás tíos.

-hey es mala educación escuchar otras conversaciones-le bromee para aligerar un poco el ambiente cosa que funciono-debo de hacerlo tíos, ya no será mi lugar aquí, y sin herir a nadie, yo realmente no soy una Cullen o una Denali, soy Stephenson… no soy parte de esta familia aunque ustedes me aseguren que no es así-dije cuando vi que iban a replicar-solo espero su entendimiento en esta situación.

-quien diría que la pulguis de 8 años era tan madura para su edad-me dijo Jasper abrazándome y desordenándome el flequillo.

-es hora de comenzar a decorar todo… Bella, como confío pleeeeeenamente en tu buen sentido de la moda te dejo libre… los demás a arreglar la casa-comenzó la comandante Alice a dar las ordenes para comenzar a armar la fiesta.

Me fui a mi cuarto a vestir con ropa de gimnasia y Salí directa al lago donde siempre hacia un poco de entrenamiento en caso de… nunca se sabe… cuando de repente sentí moverse unas ramas, me detuve en seco ante este hecho, sin más amplié un poco mi escudo para que no me atraparan con la guardia baja.

Me acerque al arbusto que tanto se movía… salte sobre lo que quien estuviera escondido ahí… y no había nadie…

-sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre princesa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH… ERES TONTO CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO NIÑO LOBO ERES… ERES…-no podía articular palabra correcta con el sustito que me había dado este tarado… Jacob Black estaba parado detrás de mí.

-no quise asustarte, hey… veo que tu novio no te hizo quitarte el brazalete-me dijo un poco burlón y emocionado.

-sabes perfectamente que no soy novia de Edward, Jacob; no se para que lo dices de esa manera-le dije sentándome en la hierba a la orilla del lago jugando con mi brazalete con el escudo familiar.

-debes saber que yo estoy soltero también-me dijo como no quiere la cosa… era un chico duro de mollera…

-Jacob William Black… ese tema ha sido ya discutido por muchos días y horas lo sabes-le dije tratando de dejar el tema por zanjado.

-sé que eso es lo que dices… pero estamos destinados a estar juntos-tomo mis manos tratando de hacerme ver sus sentimientos… si, el sabia como era mi poder.

-Jake, no luches contra la corriente-trate de hacerlo entrar en razón pero siempre salía con el mismo tema.

-el chupasangre también ya tiene a su destino, y tu eres el mío-si… siempre sacaba el tema de la cantante de mi perdición… pero no era bueno que lo hiciera y él lo sabía.

Lo deje en medio del bosque donde caminábamos y me encamine a la casa para lo que estaba ocurriendo… los súper 17 años de Bella Stephenson… o los 8… como quieran verlo.

Tomé un bocadillo para saciar mi hambrecita… ¿ya les había comentado mi hambre voraz?...

Pero estaba aburrida y era obvio que no tenía permitido ayudar con la decoración, así que…

-si no es hora de arreglarme todavía iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo tía Esme-le avise para que no se preocupara por mí.

-claro cariño, cuando sea hora te llamamos, no olvides tu celular-me aviso distraída viendo los últimos detalles.

Sin más me encamine a mi autito lindo y me dirigí a el pueblo a comprar cualquier chuchería con la intención de distraerme… pero algo llamo mi atención… o alguien…

-no puedo creerlo, es el destino Bella-si... el destino y mi trasero… Jacob estaba parado en la esquina del negocio de los Newton con su amigo Seth Clearwater esperando… no se qué.

-cualquiera diría que me estas acosando-le dije con una sonrisa, no podía enojarme con él, era un buen amigo después de todo.

-en realidad no te busca a ti Jake, es a mi ¿cierto hermosa?-me dijo Seth dándome un abrazo de oso-feliz cumpleaños también.

-gracias lobito, y sí, yo te persigo a ti, después de todo eres el más guapo-le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-ya ya, suelta lo que no es tuyo muchachito-Jacob estaba igual de divertido que nosotros pero podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza sobre lo que realmente pasaba… se daba cuenta de la triste realidad… yo no le correspondía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo una voz grave atrás nuestro.

-jefe Swan no lo veía hace mucho-le dijo Seth dándole la mano al policía.

-sí, he estado con mucho trabajo-le respondió el hombre-¿y usted señorita es…?-me pregunto mirándome con una mirada rara en sus ojos… como si me conociera.

-jefe ella es Bella Stephenson-dijo Seth presentándome ya que Jake miraba unos escaparates.

-¿Stephenson?... ¿eres pariente de Renne Stephenson?-me pregunto cuando me dio la mano.

Ahí pude vislumbrar una imagen de mi madre muy joven, como en las fotografías que tenía guardadas de ella.

-ehh no, soy sobrina del doctor Cullen-si le decía que era su hija no me creería obviamente.

-te pareces mucho a una amiga que tuve hace mucho… de hecho fue mi novia hace unos 9 años-me dijo como apesadumbrado.

-lo siento pero no, en realidad es la primera vez que vengo a Forks-era hora de partir de aquí-bueno chicos fue un placer verlos, jefe Swan un placer también haberlo conocido, nos vemos-me fui hecha un rayo al auto y maneje de nuevo a casa… el fue novio de mi madre… mi hermosa madre… el pudo haber sido mi padre… pero no.

Cuando llegue a mi hogar… locura de hogar, me baje del auto y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación para prepararme para mi súper fiesta… hoy quería hacer una locura, Alice pensaba que me pondría un vestido o alguna cosa así…. Pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa… y alguien mas también.

**Edward pov**

-… y mi mamá me acompaño a comprarme algo bonito para la fiesta de Bella, es algo muy bonito de su parte que me haya invitado sin tener una amistad conmigo-me decía Ángela, había conversado conmigo desde que llegue al parque, se que era algo que no había hecho ni con Bella pero era algo más humano para mi… no es que no quisiera hacer cosas humanas con Bella, es solo que… Ugh, en este momento todo era tan complicado entre nosotros, no llevábamos ni siquiera una semana de haber terminado y siento que volvimos a ser como éramos antes de que todo sucediera… como que volvíamos cuando ella llego a nuestras vidas hace 3 años atrás, hasta yo me enredo con mis pensamientos-… y veo que te estoy aburriendo con mi parloteo, estas en las nubes Edward, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?-sin querer había dejado de prestarle atención a mi compañera.

-disculpa Ang, es que tengo la mente en otro lado, será mejor que volvamos para la fiesta de Bella-me costaba conversar sobre Bella con ella y era por la cara que ponía cuando yo hablaba de ella.

La lleve hasta su casa y cuando me fui a despedir de ella… juro que fue sin querer que le roce sus labios con los míos, ella trato de besarme pero me aparte al darme cuenta de que esto no era lo que yo quería… en realidad no la quería a ella.

-Edward… tu sabes que yo siento algo por ti y te siento atraído hacia mí, ¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad?-me dijo claramente sabiendo que esto daría un vuelco a todo…

-lo siento Ángela, es verdad… me siento un poco atraído hacia ti… pero yo a quien amo es Bella-le dije sinceramente.

"_OH POR DIOS… SE HAN BESADO_", ese pensamiento me hizo voltear a ver quien lo haría, no reconocí su voz y no se veía nadie conocido.

-Ángela te veo en la fiesta adiós-me subí lo más rápido a mi volvo dejando parada en medio de la calzada a la chica y me dirigí rápidamente a la casa para comenzara a vigilar a cualquier persona que se le pudiera acercar a Bella con el chisme del "casi beso" entre Ángela y yo.

-¡ ¿DÓNDE TIENES LA CABEZA EDWARD CULLEN?-me gritó mi hermana favorita, Alice obviamente había visto lo que sucedió y se lo conto a los demás porque todos me miraban con ganas de querer asesinarme-agradece que Bella todavía está en su habitación con la radio a todo volumen y que yo hubiera bloqueado mis pensamientos por si te copio tu poder… ahora agradéceme.

-te agradezco todo Alice pero todos ustedes saben que eso es innecesario, ella me dio boleta sin vuelta y no estamos juntos.

-ah o sea que te has rendido y te has lanzado en picada a los brazos de esa piruja fea y abandonas definitivamente a nuestra princesa… esperaba más de ti Edward Cullen-Jasper amaba a su primita y veía que lo que estaba haciéndole era mucho daño… pero no era mi culpa por favor-si es tu culpa-mmm… estúpido empático.

-ok… relajémonos muchachos y vayan a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta, los invitado llegaran en pocos minutos-dijo Carmen bajando las escaleras con Eleazar, Esme y Carlisle… y hasta Cristine había llegado… pero tenía su mente bloqueada, ¿Qué me oculta?...

….

Ya cambiados y peinados para la dichosa fiesta estábamos mis primas y hermanos con los invitados, habíamos ido a cazar todos días antes para que no nos molestara el olor de la sangre de los humanos y si venia Ángela yo podría soportar más su efluvio con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, Jasper no le molestaba mucho ya que pasaba mucho con Bella para acostumbrarse al olor de la sangre… y se había bebido una botella de sangre de las que tenia Bella… el muy sinvergüenza.

-damas y caballeros su atención por favor-llamo Cristine desde el escenario donde estaba la banda contratada por Alice… si, ella y sus extravagancias… pero Bella le había dado permiso, según ella-he de presentar orgullosamente a nuestra festejada en su cumpleaños 17-los que conocíamos la verdad nos reímos bajito- con un aplauso recibamos a nuestra querida Bella.

Y fue como una aparición divina fue lo que vi bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al escenario…

Se veía magnifica, vestía unas leggins negras brillantes con tacones y una camiseta que le llegaba a la cadera y una especie de sweater encima de esta y se pegaba a sus curvas como un guante… pero lo que maravillo fue que usaba el collar que era de mi madre… se lo puso y se veía maravilloso en su níveo cuello… sin dudas la amaba cada día más… con ella quería estar siempre.

-muchas gracias por asistir a mi cumpleaños, es muy agradable de su parte, no los entretengo mas y disfruten-abrazo a su nana y yo rápidamente me dirigí hacia el escenario cuando vi y escuche la "voz" de la persona que me vio en mi pequeño accidente con Ángela… era nada más y nada menos que nuestra compañera cotilla Jessica Stanley.

-Bella feliz cumple-le tendió su regalo con una sonrisa brillante… se veía que la chica no era envidiosa… solo un poco chismosa… nada mas-se que tú has terminado con Edward y todo eso, pero creo que debes de saber que…

-Bella alguien te busca-le dijo Rosalie alejándola de la chica que se veía ahogada por contarle a Bella sobre lo que había visto.

-gracias Rosalie-le dije en un zumbido cuando paso por mi lado.

"_no es ningún favor en realidad un chico la busca en la entrada… no lo conozco… pero es vampiro Edward"_… un vampiro buscaba a Bella… un vampiro.

-¿Qué vampiro?-pregunto mi ángel… rayos, había leído a Rosalie con el tacto- oh por dios-jadeó cuando vislumbro al chico en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Bella?... oh por mi existencia, mi vida-le dijo él con emoción y acercándose para abrazarla… genial, simplemente genial… apareció el vampiro del cual quiere la sangre de mi Bella…

…

**Aquí una pequeña aparición del jefe Swan… no sé si lo volveré a poner…**

**Y James llegó… que pasara mmm…**

**Recuerden que vestuario de Bella en mi perfil…**

**Ahora quiero decirles que este será el ultimo cap que subiré… no sé hasta cuando…**

**Como comenté anteriormente… debo someterme a una operación por un tumor que tengo alojado en el cuello y mi esposito adorado (nótese el sarcasmo) no me dejara escribir hasta que me mejore bien de la operación…**

**Si yo digo lo mismo… me opero del cuello no de las manos y el cerebro… pero mi marido es un poco sobreprotector…**

**Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo pronto… eso se los puedo jurar…**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet… si me falta alguna disculpen… pero les agradezco por leer este fic… **

**cuidense... ahhh... aquella lectora que me dejo ese mail sobre la pag. (prinzezithad vampire cullen) mandame un mail, esta en mi perfil... cuidense mis niñas... nos leeremos pronto...**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	25. Cumpleaños interesante 2ª parte

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 24**

**Cumpleaños… interesante 2ª parte.**

**Bella pov**

-¿Bella?... oh por mi existencia, mi vida-delante de mi estaba mi confidente de mi infancia… mi protector… mi amado…

-Jaaaaaammmmmeeeessssss-gritè a todo pulmón cuando me lance a sus brazos.

**-**sé que me amas pero no necesitas gritarlo-me dijo divertido por mi reacción…

Escuche su gruñido detrás de mí pero no lo tome en cuenta, era la hora de Bella happy.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo llene de besitos hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un beso ruidoso, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y hacía reír a Vicky… por cierto.

-¿Dónde está la chica sexy?-le pregunte cuando me percate que no estaba mi protectora por ningún lado.

-ella esta de caza con unos nuevos integrantes de mi aquelarre-me dijo dejándome sobre mis pies en el suelo.

-emmm… veo por tus lindos ojitos que sigues esa fea dieta-le dije como niña pequeña haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

-esa es mi bebita-me abrazo con delicadez esta vez y me beso la coronilla-ahora preséntame a ese pelafustán de vampiro que te hace sufrir-empezó a observar por sobre mi cabeza hasta que dio con el susodicho.

-no hay guerra esta noche James Harlow, esta noche es especial para tu bebita-lo reprendí por sus sentimientos de hacer rabiar a Edward… no hoy… hoy era especial.

-Isabella preséntanos a tu "amigo"-si no fuera porque es la cantante de mi delirio ya la hubiera…

No Bellita, pensamientos positivos.

Claro que esos pensamientos positivos se van cuando veo que mi ex novio tiene un brazo por su cintura… y toda mi ilusión se va. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sé que vi en su mirada algo que tenía mucha determinación, no tenia que leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, el había tomado una decisión… ay mi corazón.

-disculpen mis modales, les presento a James Harlow, un amigo de la familia por parte de mi madre-les dije educadamente a mi familia que me miraban con una cara…

¿Qué es lo que les sucedía?

-emmm voy adentro a tomar un refresco ¿vienes Edward?-Ángela sabía que estaba ganando terreno y lo estaba aprovechando muy bien, no podía culparla ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-no gracias, ve que ya los alcanzo-le respondió tan dulcemente, como lo hacía conmigo… ya no hay marcha atrás.

-James-mi nana también se abalanzo a sus brazos como yo lo había hecho.

-mi querida amiga aquí me tienes para cumplir mi promesa-le respondió el con una teatral reverencia.

-¿Cuál promesa?-pregunto el curioso de Emmett… veo que todos seguían con la misma cara, hay que conversar mas rato.

-gente, el es James, Bella es la cantante de James-les dijo mi nanita lo más seria que pudo.

-no te vas a llevar a nuestra niña-mis primas de Alaska se abalanzaron hacia mi amigo para atacarlo.

-hey, no hagan eso-dije con dificultad tratando de sacarlas de encima de mi protector, creo que hay que cancelar la fiesta-Alice, necesito que te encargues de la fiesta, por favor conversemos en otro lugar familia.

Sin más todos nos dirigimos hacia la antigua habitación mía y de Edward, todo estaba tal cual la había dejado.

Basta… ahora hay que ver otras cosas…

-me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede con ustedes-les hable lo mas enojada que estaba.

-la pregunta es que si tanto criticas a Edward por lo que sucede con su cantante, ¿Qué haces tu con el vampiro que desea tu sangre Isabella?-mi tía Carmen jamás la había visto tan seria como estaba ahora.

-no puedo creer que ustedes estén pensando en que hay algo entre Bella y yo, si es cierto, Bella es mi cantante… pero yo tengo pareja…-James estaba literalmente echando humo por cada poro de su piel… ah, se me había olvidado comentar que su don era la piroquinesis y es un rastreador.

Volvamos al tema principal….

-yo no veo que este ella aquí-le dijo Irina mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-oh por favor, que pasa con ustedes, ya les conté la historia de James y su pareja, ellos han jurado proteger a Bella de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño y de la posible aparición de ya saben quién-les dijo mi nana enojándose por la actitud de los Cullen hacia nosotros… realmente me habían decepcionado.

-déjalos nana-le dije triste por su actitud.

-cariño no estamos enojados, más bien sorprendidos-me dijo mi Tía Carmen con cara de culpa por su reacción.

-si Bellita discúlpanos por no confiar en ti, que idiota hemos sido-Rose me abrazo y todos se unieron a ese abrazo colectivo.

-ay yo también quiero abrazo-Alice entro dando saltitos y tomo del brazo a mi protector y lo unió al súper abrazo.

-no importa, era esperable que se malinterpretaran las cosas en algún momento-les dije ya más calmada cuando nos separamos-ahora hay que ir a apagar las velitas del súper pastel que encargo la duende.

Así todos bajamos al primer piso, en ese momento mi corazón se partió otro poquito cuando vi a mi amado con Ángela bailando muy pegados en la pista de baile.

Apague las velas del pastel y me retire a mi habitación aludiendo cansancio.

Lo único que quería hacer era llora en ese momento.

**Narrador pov (Volterra)**

Aro no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

Sus "hijos" le habían dado una noticia que lo tenía en las nubes.

Su princesa estaba cerca y con un clan muy conocido por el ya que Carlisle era considerado un gran amigo por él. Lo que le molestaba era que lo hayan negado cuando se les pregunto por aquella posibilidad, era algo que sabía que no le perdonaría muy fácil pero si estaba agradecido de alguna manera por haberla cuidad por tanto tiempo.

-entonces hay que moverse rápido para ir a buscarla-le decía Sulspicia emocionada por aquel notición.

-no debemos de apresurarnos, recuerden que tienen una vidente con ellos y pueden vernos ir hacia ellos-les comento Demetri, el también estaba ansioso por conocer a la joven.

-Demetri por si no recuerdas la princesa es una hibrida y eso significa que bloquea los poderes de los demás, recuerda a Nahuel-le dijo Heidi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-es lo mejor dejar pasar una semana, pero antes de la reunión que vamos hacer, mi hija debe estar conmigo acompañándome a mi lado en mi trono, ¿cierto cariño?-le dijo Aro a su esposa que irradiaba felicidad porque su esposo recuperar la esperanza y ella era feliz viéndolo así.

Todos en el castillo comenzaron con los preparativos para la reunión que sería en dos meses y las cosas para la bienvenida de la princesa Vulturis, ropa, su habitación amoblada muy sutilmente ya que ella podría hacer los cambios que quisiera, Cayo y Marco habían mandado hacer un trono para su sobrina para que estuviera con ellos en cualquier momento… después de todo ella era su heredera natural.

Volterra no había estado mas movida que ahora… los Vulturis eran felices y nada les quitaría esa felicidad… por ahora.

**De vuelta con los Cullen…**

**Edward pov**

En toda la fiesta parecía un león encerrado…

Y lo peor de todo es que ella, mi niña bonita, lo había besado…

Si ya se, lo vi en su mente (de James) que ella hacía lo mismo cuando era pequeñita y que su compañera lo veía como algo chistoso… si es que todavía tiene novia.

Pero igual me ponía celoso, ya saben… Bella ya no es una pequeñita… dios lo sabe, yo lo sé… y sí que lo se…

Pero no puedo evitar sentir celos…

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?-Ángela que se encontraba bailando conmigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Si dirán lo loco que es bailar con ella sabiendo mi problema con su sangre, pero soy un masoquista de mierda y no puedo hacer nada por eso.

-no es nada, no te preocupes-siempre terminaba esa frase así y era algo inconsciente, ya que trataba de mantenerla tranquila…

"_espero que ese chico tenga algo romántico con Bella, así podía intentar algo con Edward en definitiva"_ lo malo de todo es que sus pensamientos tenían un tinte de celos hacia mi… Bella, eso arruinaba lo bueno que tenia Ángela.

-oh, van a apagar las velas-dijo un chico tras de nosotros, rápidamente arrastre mi cuerpo junto con mi familia.

No sabía que estaban conversando en el piso superior y realmente no me interesaba mucho, aunque por la vista veía que ya no había problema con el "protector" de Bella.

No sé qué le veían a ese… joven, se veía un poco mayor que yo y cada chica que estaba en la fiesta lo miraba con fascinación… excepto mi compañera que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Cuando la vi a mi amada retirarse a su habitación antes la seguí sigilosamente… solo verla dormir me dejaba más tranquilo.

A pesar de… no podía dejarla…

**Bella pov**

A la mañana siguiente de mi cumple-cumple me levante de un sopetón al baño por una ganas horrendas de vomitar… era raro que yo vomitara, después de todo yo era una hibrida y eran cosa que no veía en mi lado vampiro… pero si en mi lado humano…

Simplemente raro.

-estas bien cariño, escuchamos ruidos-mi nana estaba en la puerta de mi baño viendo la escena con extrañes.

-no me siento bien nanita**-**trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa pero no funciono.

-Carlisle-y al momento llego mi tío con toda la tropa Cullen y mi protector detrás de él… sin mi amado.

-Bella que te sucede-mi tío me tomo en sus brazos y me dirigió a mi cama donde comencé a temblar inexplicablemente de frio.

-no lo sé, de un momento comencé a sentir retorcijones en mi estomago y termine vomitando-le dije con la garganta apretada por el vomito-tengo sed.

-toma cielo-Jasper me paso un vaso con sangre y me lo bebí de un sopetón.

-gracias-le tendí el vaso y lo mire sospechosamente-hey te estás tomando mi sangre-le dije medio bromeando medio en serio… el muy sinvergüenza solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-volviendo al tema-dijo mi tío doctor-no hay manera de saber qué es lo que tienes sin una muestra de sangre, y por lo que veo estas mas pálida que nunca y si no fuera porque te veo tomar tus comidas diarias diría que podría ser una anemia en tu lado humano… dios, jamás me sentí tan impotente mi pequeña-me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-que pasa, he entrado y no encontré a nadie abajo-Edward estaba parado en la entrada de mi habitación muy calmado…

Un momento…

-¿Dónde estabas?-mi pregunta salió un poco brusca pero no importaba, ya me encargaría después de eso.

-Salí a cazar ya que Jasper se había tomado casi toda la sangre y traje mas-me dijo mientras me miraba sospechosamente-¿Por qué estas tan pálida?

No quería decirle nada porque sabía que yo ya no le importaba… pero no todo sale como uno quiere.

-Bella al parecer está enferma y no sabemos que puede ser-a veces dan ganas de matar a alguien… yo quería matar a mi protector… y quemarlo y… y… ring.. Ring-disculpen-salvado por su celular, si es vickicita le diré que no le dé su medicina favorita… feo.

-no me siento bien-y me lance de nuevo al baño… que se convertiría en mi amigo fiel por casi todo el día…

Mis tías y primas me traían comida… y yo no alcanzaba a probarla… solo tomaba mi vasito de sangre traído por James o Jasper… claro que este ultimo también tomaba…

Teoría… mi lado vampírico se estaba haciendo más presente en mi organismo y por eso no soportaba la comida humana… según mis tíos…

-te ayudo a que te acuestes o te traigo una manta-esa hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos… y de mis ganas de seguir vomitando… wacala…

-ayuda-como niña pequeña le estiro mis brazos y el riéndose me carga hasta mi camita suavecita.

-estás segura que no has comido nada raro…-me decía mi amor mientras me arropaba.

-vuelvo a repetir… nada de nada y nada ha cambiado en mi alimentación… salvo que comía un poco mas y luego puff! Me enfermo de esta manera-le digo ya cansada por la locura del baño…

Ay mejor no recuerdo o sino… fuchila.

-bien aquí tienes tu vaso milagroso, trata de descansar ok-me paso mi sangre y se dirigía hasta la puerta.

-hey Eddy pooh-le murmurè.

-si-me dice mirándome con nostalgia.

-gracias por cuidarme-le regale una sonrisa de verdad… porque él se las merecía en este momento por cuidarme.

-de nada Belli bells-y sin más salió de mi habitación.

Me trague el contenido del vaso en un segundo y comencé a meditar lo que me tenía en ascuas:

*He comido un par de días como cerda… pero siempre comida sana.

*me he desmayado hace un par de días atrás… stress puede ser también

*y hoy no he parado de vomitar toda la comida ya que no he soltado nada de sangre

Que podía ser, ni yo misma sabía…

Ok, paremos la maquina… algo no andaba bien.

Y sé exactamente que era eso.

Me pare de mi cama y me dirigí a mi cajón de mi ropa interior…

Y ahí, riéndose de mí estaba mi paquete sellado y cerrado de toallitas íntimas…

Oh por dios…

¿En serio?

-feliz cumpleaños Bella-y si que era interesante este cumpleaños.

…

**Ohhhhh…. Y hay aparición de lo esperado….**

**que no se entere mi marido de que subi un cap... jajaja**

**¿Qué será lo que tiene Bellita?... si, es una pregunta tonta… **

**Gracias por sus RR Y preocuparse por mi…**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado mis lectoras… nos vemos el próximo viernes…**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	26. nos volveremos a ver

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 25**

**Nos volveremos a ver**

**Bella pov**

-aquí tienes tu encargo princesa-me dijo James entregándome la bolsa de farmacia en donde nos encontrábamos en este instante fuera de Port Ángeles.

Oh si, después de darme cuenta de lo que significaba todos esos síntomas medité… mucho.

Compraba solo un paquete de toallitas femeninas ya que me duraba por dos meses (mi periodo no era tan largo como el humano normal) y para mas remate sacando cuentas llevaba dos meses sin mí periodo-casi tres-y eso me tenía con ataque…

No poda ser.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que cuando le conté a mi protector casi salta de mi habitación hacia el supuesto responsable…

Bueno eso no es lo bueno.

Lo bueno era que me acompañó apenas la casa estuvo vacía al día siguiente de mi descubrimiento para comprar una prueba de embarazo.

En este caso compro 10 para asegurarse bien si mis sospechas eran ciertas…

-quieres hacértela en casa o vamos a un centro comercial y pasas al baño público-me pregunto Jimmy(James) mientras conducíamos por las calles de Port Angeles.

-no, ya me encargue de eso-saque de la guantera un frasco con mi orina…

-wacala, Bella, para que juntaste… eso-apunto mientras miraba con asco el recipiente-además de donde sacaste ese frasco.

-¿qué?, es mejor, así lo hago sin estar pasando la histeria en casa pensando que podían llegar a verme y le robe un frasco a mi tío Carlisle de su despacho.

Volvimos a casa y dejamos el auto en mi garaje para dirigirnos a pie a mi santuario.

-ahora comienza que hasta a mi me tiene aterrado este resultado-me dijo mi protector sentándose en la hierba, yo mientras hacía cada prueba lo más rápido posible… estaba de los nervios y casi me mojo con mi propia orina… ewwww

-es fácil decirlo cuando tu no eres el afectado-le espete cuando no había pasado ni siquiera 15 segundos y ya las miraba con desesperación.

-bebé, por si no te habías dado cuenta… bueno en realidad no puedes pero tu aroma tenía ya un tono algo raro cuando llegué, no dije nada porque pensé que te habías puesto algún menjunje en el cuerpo y por eso era el motivo… y ahora me afecta un poco mas tu olor-lo mire con un poquitín de pánico-no, tranquila, recuerda mi promesa, siempre protegiéndote mi niña-me dijo haciendo una seña de boys scout… tan típico de él.

-solo falta que ahora me comience el pavor por lo que va a suceder-estaba de los nervios y ya había comenzado a tirar de mi cabello desordenándolo un poco… costumbre adoptada por Edward.

-lo que va a pasar si lo estas, es que debes de hablar con Edward y aclarar que van a hacer con el engendrito-ja, aclarar esta situación era tan agobiante… un. Mo. .

-primero que nada no voy a obligar a Edward a nada, y segundo… no le digas engendrito y no sé si lo estoy todavía-espete con todo mi enfado por su forma de hablar.

-cariño, lo estas-me entrego una prueba de embarazo… y salía positivo.

Tome cada una para verificar con cada caja el resultado.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Ya después de ver la quinta vi las demás como autómata, todas daban el mismo resultado…

No podía creerlo… estaba embarazada, era una hibrida embarazada del vampiro más guapo que había roto mi corazón al encontrar su cantante…

Esto era algo tan loco, quien iba a pensar que las hibridas podíamos reproducirnos, ya habíamos probado que los vampiros machos podían hacerlo con alguna humana… hello, yo soy la prueba viviente.

¿Pero esto?

Jamás me lo esperé.

-ahora que harás-me dijo suavemente mientras me abrazaba a su costado.

-no lo sé-le murmure, estaba en un estado de languidez que no me hacia mover mis neuronas por lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Una brisa fresca trajo el olor particular de Jacob, rápidamente guarde todas las pruebas y cavé un agujero enterrando nueve de ellas y quedándome con una por cualquier cosa… nunca se sabe.

-quien es este chupasangre Bella-tenía esa manera tan sutil de hablar que me daban ganas de golpearlo por ser tan poco educado.

-soy un amigo de ella, y quien diablos eres tú y porque no te duchas… hueles fatal-dijo Jimmy tapándose la nariz, se veía bastante graciosos haciéndolo.

-para que sepas, Bella es mi imprimación y no…

-ahhh, así que tu eres el chuchito que le da dolores de cabeza a la familia.

-No vamos a comenzar una discusión que tiene un solo final Jacob Black-me puse enfrente de él con las manos en mis caderas… Ugh, su olor me dieron nauseas-con permiso.

El arbusto que estaba detrás mío recibió mi regalito de la mañana… ¿nauseas matutinas?

-te sientes mejor pequeña-me decía James sujetando mi costado luego de incorporarme.

-¿estás enferma?-Jacob estaba a mi lado mirándome un tanto preocupado por mi malestar.

-enferma no es exactamente-le decía James en son de burla.

-si no está enferma entonces porque ha vomitado-le espeto un tanto enojado con la diversión de mi protector… ya arreglaría cuentas con el… que se olvide de ser el padrino… oh, otra vez las ganas de…

-cuidado-ahogadamente los empuje a ambos y vomite de nuevo-Jacob no te acerques, no te lo tomes a mal pero tu olor me está matando-lo mire con una cara de disculpa para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-que es lo que tienes entonces, "_que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor_"-ahora el debía de ver que no había nada de posibilidad entre nosotros, tomo mis manos mostrándome su miedo-dime que no es eso por favor Bella.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue mostrarle la prueba de embarazo que no había enterrado, su cara se desfiguro por la rabia y el dolor.

-ahora no hay nada de lo que puedas hacer Jake, estoy esperando un hijo de Edward-tome su rostro entre mis manos y le bese su frente-lo siento si esto te hace daño, pero de ahora en adelante no puede haber nada más que amistad, se que lo entiendes porque eres uno de los chicos más amables que he conocido, ¿podrías guardar el secreto? Cuando estés cerca de Edward trata de bloquear tu mente…

-Bella-me advirtió James averiguando cuales eran mis planes.

-Jake, por favor prométemelo.-ignore a Jimmy porque no podía dar pie atrás con mi decisión.

-lo juro Bella-me dijo solemnemente, lentamente puso una mano en mi vientre, que todavía no estaba abultado-puedo sentir su corazón.

-ahora que lo dices, Bella yo también lo siento-dijo James que parecía estar a punto de entrar en una crisis-dios victoria llega pronto que no puedo solo-murmuraba para sí.

**Edward pov**

-te recuerdo hermanito que Bella es rara por naturaleza y no me extraña que ya se haya mejorado-Emmett como siempre tratando de sacarle el hierro a todo…

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala después de leer la súper nota que nos dejo Bella.

"_**estoy mejor así que Salí a dar un paseo con Jimmy,**_

_**Vuelvo a almorzar, **_

_**xoxo, **_

_**Bella"**_

Con eso yo no me quedaba tranquilo, por dios, era una bomba de tiempo y ella salía así como si nada, y nadie me apoyaba en absoluto, además me tenían bloqueada sus mentes, la familia que me gasto.

Y además le tiene apodo al súper vampiro que quiere beber de su cuerpo… yo soy el único que puede beber de lo que me da su cuerpo.

"tranquilo muchacho", ha, hasta mi mente me jugaba en contra.

-trata de ver el futuro de James otra vez Alice-le pidió de nuevo Cristine

-estando con Bella es imposible… ya me dio dolorcito-algunas veces odiaba el don de Bella, era muy frustrante no poder saber que podía pasar con ella.

-no sabemos donde fueron, no sabemos qué están haciendo, esto es un suplicio-me quejaba como niño caprichoso pero no me importaba, en este momento todo pasaba por mi mente.

-yo no sé que tanto te quejas si pasaste toda la noche de la fiesta pegado a la fulana esa-me recrimino Tanya _"al parecer ya tomaste un camino"._

-no he decidido nada-le conteste su pregunta ganándome la mirada confusa de todos.

Y también me volvía loco el hecho de no creer en eso de que James tuviera novia, claro que en sus pensamientos podía ver a una pelirroja hermosa, pero no estaba seguro si seguía con ella o no.

-ok, de ahora en mas trataremos de dejar todo a la suerte-Emmett estaba loco si pensaba que iba a hacer eso.

Todo esto me volvía loco…

-¿has averiguado que pudo haberle sucedido a Bella que la pusiera tan mal Carlisle?-Eleazar se sentó al lado de mi padre para ver que podía haberle sucedido a Bella.

-no se si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta pero no me había percatado de algo, y es que su olor cambio un poco-todos volteamos a ver a Jasper que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-¿a qué te refieres?-se apresuro a Decir Rose preocupada.

-emmm, me refiero a que su olor es un poco mas fuerte, como mas concentrado-dijo un tanto paranoico por si le saltábamos encima.

-ahora que lo dices… yo que paso seguido en su habitación no lo había notado, pero cuando le entregue su regalo ese día en la mañana le note un aroma muy peculiar-quizás estaba pasando por otra fase de su acelerado crecimiento.

-será que está pasando por otra etapa su cuerpo-aseguro Kate aludiendo a mi debate mental.

-no lo creo, ya parece alguien de una edad adulta de su especie, nosotros lo comprobamos con otros híbridos cuando mi bebé tenía 6 meses de nacida-nos dijo Cristine echando por la borda una posibilidad.

-yo insisto que puede ser que su lado vampiro está ejerciendo más terreno en su cuerpo-decía firmemente Irina temerosa que algo grave pudiera asarle a su bebita.

-no sé, jamás había conocido un hibrido y no sabría decir una respuesta lógica-Carlisle se sentía abatido por no saber que podía tener mi… Bella.

Dios, solo ruego que no sea nada por lo que su padre le pudo haber hecho…

**Bella pov**

-di lo que quieras en voz alta James, tus pensamientos los escucho igual-ya no daba más con todo esto.

Dios… estoy embarazada y por mis cálculos todo fue después de mi graduación en Alaska

En realidad lo hacíamos muy seguido en esa época con Edward

Incluso mis primos casi se caen de espalda un día que nos descubrieron medios desnudos en un bosque cercano…

Ese día fue muy estúpido…

-tengo la certeza absoluta que no quieres decírselo a Edward y la pregunta del millón es porque Isabella-me recrimino James… ya que había usado mi nombre completo.

-hasta que el no me diga que ya soluciono todo con Ángela no le diré nada sobre el… bebé-miraba mi vientre y no lo podía creer todavía, dios, todo era tan irreal.

-en estos momento siento que estoy en una especie de película de suspenso-dijo Jacob después de su largo silencio haciendo que nos riéramos un poco de su suposición-es todo tan irreal, primero me convierto en lobo, segundo me imprimo de una hibrida, sin ofender-me miro con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro-y por ultimo soy testigo de algo inimaginable, mi imprimación embarazada de mi peor enemigo, esto solo me pasa a mi-se rio con ganas sujetándose los costados.

Al menos ya no estaba tan triste como hace unos minutos.

-creo que es hora de volver a casa Bella-me dijo Jimmy parándose del césped.

-esta bien, Jacob nos veremos mañana-le di un beso aguantando la respiración por cualquier cosa.

-creo que deberías de ver a un doctor Bella-me dijo mi amigo lobuno.

-sí, ya pedí una cita con el doctor del hospital de Seattle para mañana después de clases, James me llevara, ¿estarás bien Jake?-tenía que asegurarme de que todo sería bueno de ahora en adelante.

-no te preocupes que ya nada malo pasara, te cuidare como si fueras mi hermana y de ese bebito que espero ser el padrino-me dijo acariciando mi vientre-tu cuida a mami y tu padrino Jake te enseñara muchos juegos cuando nazcas.

-hey, yo seré el padrino del bebé-le dijo Jimmy sacando su mano de mi vientre.

-otra vez no por favor-les suplique.

-no te preocupes, tu y yo sabemos la verdad-me dijo al oído Jacob ganándose una risa mía-en todo caso prefiero que esto siga como una amistad que a perderte.

-opino lo mismo-le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

-no podría decirte adiós porque me dolería… así que elijo lo que tú puedas darme-ahhh… era tan lindo con sus palabras lindas… miau…

Digo, guaf, guaf…_** (N/A: NOSE COMO LADRAN LOS PERROS)**_

-adiós Jacob.

-adiós, pero de hasta mañana.

Así será… adiós, hasta mañana.

…

**Mis niñas… ahora sí que no puedo seguir subiendo caps. hasta nuevo aviso…**

**Cualquier cosa se verá en la historia si actualizo o no ya que mi marido me lo prohibió por ser desobediente… recibiré mi castigo…**

**Ahora si… wooooo…. Se viene el heredero de Eddy poohh…. Todavía no diré que será… eso lo guardo para mí… ¿y ven que mi Jacob no es mala persona?, es un hombre lobo imprimado de la hibrida equivocada…**

**Hasta para mi sonó un poco enredado… **

**Yyyy…. No me acuerdo que mas iba a decir… ah si, gracias por cada saludo que me han dejado y los pm se incluyen en el saludo… cuídense… no se desabriguen mucho y… eso, cuídense mucho. **

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	27. todo viene de golpe

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**de utilidad publica... ¿alguien ubica el fic donde Bella es hibrida hija de Carlisle y Esme, Edward es humano y hace de sobrino de Charlie ?**

**si alguien sabe cual fic es por favor decirme e un RR o un PM, es que lo estaba leyendo y no lo he podido encontrar... mil gracias...**

**a continuacon... **

**un nuevo cap...**

**…**

**Capitulo 26**

**Todo viene de golpe**

**Bella pov**

-Isabella Stephenson-al oír mi nombre de la enfermera me paralicé en mi asiento.

-vamos pequeña-Jimmy cómo pudo me paro y me llevo a la sala donde nos esperaba la enfermera al parecer para tomar mis signos… esto va a ser interesante.

Me senté en la camilla y comenzó a tomarme la presión… estaba normal, le preocupó mi corazón pero le mentí diciéndole que tenía problemas cardiacos de nacimiento y ella lo adjunto junto a la información que le había dado anteriormente, sin más salió de la sala y yo esperé…

Y esperé…

Y esperé…

-deja de ser tan intranquila Bells-me reprochó mi súper amigo… en serio que se olvide de ser su padrino.

-esto es muy raro para mi, jamás había ido a un doctor y esto no lo puedo dejar pasar-era como una diversión mezclada con miedo, esperaba que el doctor no encontrara nada raro con mi bebé…

Era raro pensar en un bebé en mi condición de hibrida, pero era mi hijo-hija y de Edward… que emocionante…

-hola Srta. Stephenson, soy el doctor *****Héctor Neira*** **y seré su doctor hoy, veo que viene por un posible embarazo… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tienes en tus cuentas?-mientras me hablaba se ponía unos guantes y me acomodó en la camilla para explorar mi vientre.

-estoy segura que estoy embarazada porque ya llevo casi tres meses sin mi periodo, y soy muy regular y si, también soy activa sexualmente-no había que ser hipócrita, era más que activa en ese aspecto… ya les comente que batimos el record de Rosalie y Emmett de tener sexo en un día…

Perdí la cuenta cuantas veces lo hicimos ese día, jijiji.

-entonces veremos en un ultrasonido como está el bebé-ahí fue cuando entré un poquito en pánico…

Puso el gel en mi vientre, prendió el aparato ese… y en la pantalla podía verse aunque hubiera una capa borrosa… mi hijo, mi bebé… es lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida… era mi milagro y de… su padre… mi amor eterno.

-parece que esta es la maquina mala-lo oí murmurar-bueno aquí podemos ver a tu bebé, disculpa la imagen pero es que la maquina está un poco defectuosa, pero por lo que veo esta en un buen estado, se ve bien formado-apretó unos botones… y escuche sus latidos, sus hermosos latidos que se escuchaban con naturalidad, muy parecido al mío… era todo tan emocionante, y su padre se estaba perdiendo todo esto, que fatídica puede llegar a ser la vida.

-el corazón también está bien, tiene buenos latidos y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y por lo que veo de tu novio y tu tendrán un hijo muy hermoso… ¿te encuentras bien cariño?

No me pude aguantar las lagrimas con todo lo que estaba sucediendo… es… todo… tan… injusto… buuuu…

-en realidad no soy su novio, sino su primo, James Harlow, un gusto-recién me había acordado de algo…

-ohhh, bueno, eso significa que estas considerando otras…-¿acaso estaba loco?

-es mi hijo, no lo abandonare, es mío… solo mío-

-y yo seré su padrino-mi amigo… mi gran protector.

-entonces te recetare unas vitaminas y una nueva consulta para unas tres semanas más, me tiene preocupado un poco tu presión, así que te enviare a hacer unos exámenes de sangre y veremos cómo va todo con este pequeñito o pequeñita-me dio los papeles para los exámenes, que no me iba a hacer… por obvias razones, y mis súper vitaminas que no sabía si iban a servir pero me las tomare igual, solo por si acaso.

Cuando salimos de la consulta médica hice mi gran pregunta.

-oye Jimmy ¿Cómo lo hiciste para soportar tanto el olor de sangre en el hospital?

-simple, te robé unas botellitas de sangre esta madrugada, pero no te preocupes que ya las reemplacé.

-¿con que?-no me vaya a salir con una broma.

-fui a robar una pantera del zoo de la ciudad y le drené la sangre ¿a que soy inteligente no?

Solo él podía hacer algo como eso, ya veía porque se llevaba también con Emmett.

Ahora era como afrontar todo esto frente a la familia.

Ay bebito, todavía no saben de tu existencia y ya hay caos en nuestra familia.

**Edward pov**

-me puedes decir dónde estabas, porque nos encontrábamos como locos esperando por ti-lo siento, pero en este momento la amabilidad por la que dicen me caracterizo se fue por un tubo.

-estaba conmigo, la llevé a dar un paseo para que tomara aire fresco, tranquilos-ha, claro que iba a estar tranquilo con ese maniaco loco por su sangre… mi amada corría peligro y debía de hacer algo para sacarlo de aquí… tal vez le pida ayuda a mis hermanos.

-chicos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes, bueno más que nada por Bella ya que con eso de que anda un poco enferma no sabemos que pueda pasarle-les reprocho Cristine… aunque seguía bloqueando ciertos pensamientos hacia mí, no podía quitar la curiosidad acerca de eso.

-lo siento pero es que me sentía ahogada encerrada en mi cuarto que le rogué a Jimmy que fuéramos a dar un paseo-¿Cómo lo nombró?

-y debo suponer que este es Jimmy-dije ácidamente apuntando al depravado que estaba a su lado tomando su bella y delicada mano entre las toscas y sucias de… el.

"_Edward voy a darte un tranquilizador con mi pie en tu culo si no calmas esos instintos asesinos… yo me uno a cualquier matanza" _ahí apareció el hermano que tanto amaba… como hermano claro.

-nos vamos a calmar porque no quiero que comencemos con tonterias y digamos cosas que nos vamos a arrepentir por haber dicho mas rato-Cristine me miraba advirtiéndome con la mirada.

¿Por qué todos me miraban con cara de advertencia?

-no importa, en todo caso gracias por preocuparse por mi, ya estoy bien y disculpen por darles un susto-y sin más nos abrazó a cada uno… si, a mí también me toco un abrazo de su belleza-no te preocupes tanto, te quiero-me murmuró en mi oído tratando de que nadie más oyera y me besó la mejilla… muuuuyyyy cerca de mis labios, eso significaba algo ¿verdad?... ¡¿VERDAD?

-ahora debes de descansar y trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo-Cristine le dio una mirada rara a mi Bella y el idiota ese la guio escalera arriba, en eso me percaté que "Jimmy" tenía sus pensamientos bloqueados…

¿Qué me ocultaba este tarado?

-por la cara que me das es obvio que tratas de leer mi mente, pero no vas a leer nada de mi muchachito-ah no, este tarado me lo cargo-¿qué?, veo que estas un poquito enojado, lastima ya que mi Bellita no necesita tener un tarado como tu-y así sin más, se fue arriba a la habitación de mi amada… este no llega hasta el día siguiente.

-mmmuuuuuu-Emmett me hacía gestos como si fuera un toro… que yo era un toro a punto de cornear a cierto vampiro que ya me tenía a la coronilla-ya contrólate hombre que ese vampiro ya está tomado, si lo vieras como habla de su compañera verías que es como yo hablo de mi Rose-el siempre bajándole el peso a todas las cosas.

-aparte que los veo siempre juntos en el futuro, y no querrás ver lo que hacen en mis visiones, de tan solo acordarme me dan escalofríos.-Alice también le había caído en gracia este idiota.

-¿ya llegaron?-las hermanas Denali y Rose venían llegando del mercado para comprar comida para Bella, ellas estaban muy tranquilas en lo que respecta a James también, eso me dejaba solo en esta batalla contra ese… ya se me acabaron adjetivos.

-al parecer "Jimmy" la llevó a dar un paseo, aunque yo la veo un poco mejor no me fio de ese sujeto-al fin, dios había escuchado mis palabras, Jasper, mi hermano favorito me apoyaba.

-gracias a dios que hay otro inteligente en esta familia a parte de mi, que haría sin ti hermano mío, ahora, tu y yo debemos hacer una estrategia para sacar a ese… ese… inadaptado social del lado de Bella

Hay que armar la guerra contra ese enemigo público… jamás me confiaría de él… jamás.

Rose me miraba con mala cara mientras salía de la cocina

-creo que exageras Edward, yo veo que James es muy preocupado y atento con Bellita, lo que pasa es que tu estas celosito y no tienes derecho ya que no has solucionado nada con la famosa Ángela y no tienes que desconfiar de James, el tiene esposa y…

-si ya se "_solo protege a Bella porque se lo prometió_", ya se me esa frasecita de memoria y no me la trago por nada del mundo.

-eso es porque no has podido superar eso de que James si ha pospuesto su deseo de sangre hacia Bella, claro, si lo ves que ella era una niña cuando se presentó ese deseo por su sangre, y aunque la ha vuelto a ver ahora que es prácticamente una adolescente no la vio con otros ojos, todavía la ve como su sobrina o hijita…-Irina me miraba seriamente mientras me hablaba.

-mira, James ha sido más sensato de lo que tú eres, nadie entiende porque no te has decidido que es lo que va a pasar, Bella se hizo a un lado par que pudieras decidir y tu le dices que es complicado, no lo es porque si amaras realmente a Bella ya habrías dicho que solo protegerás a tu cantante o la mataras o te alejaras y tú no has hecho intento de nada Edward, pareces un niñito manteniendo todos los dulces que te gustan en tus manos-Kate me hablaba como si tratara de decirle realmente a un niño las cosas, y en este instante me sentía como un niño.

Tanya que había estado cayada todo este rato se acercó a mí y me medio abrazó mientras me hablaba dulcemente como lo hacía con su Bellita.

-esto no es justo ni para Bella ni para ti, incluso tampoco es justo para esa chica ya que inconscientemente le has dado esperanzas y ella se aferra a esa ínfima oportunidad como cualquier chica, no hagas sufrir más tu alma y la de tu verdadero amor, quien quiera que sea esa persona no lo hagas mas sufrir ese corazón-sin más se fue al bosque, sabía que ella también sufría y ella había hecho a un lado su sentimiento hacia a mi por mi Bella.

-sigo insistiendo que ese tipo no me cae bien.

-¡JASPER!-gritaron todos mis primos.

-es verdad, no hay que bajar la guardia-yo apoyaba la teoría de mi hermano favorito.

-¡ ¿ES QUE TODO LO QUE HABLAMOS TE HA ENTRADO POR UN OIDO Y TE HA SALIDO POR EL OTRO? ERES UN TARADO DE PRIMERA, DEJAME QUE TE QUITO ESOS PELOS DESORDENADOS DE ESA CABEZA SIN CEREBRO, SEGURO QUE CARLISLE AL TRANSFORMARTE REALMENTE TE DEJÒ TARADO… JASPER ME SUELTAS QUE LO VOY A DESPELAR-Alice trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su esposo… esto daba miedo.

-en fin… creo que mejor le doy una mirada a Bella por si necesita algo-y me arranqué de ese lugar antes que me despellejaran.

Cuando llegué al piso superior una conversación me llamó mucho la atención.

_-esto me está matando de los nervios, no puedo comer nada sin vomitarlo, creo que esto no está teniendo buen camino._

_-Ya te dijo el médico que todo pasará pronto, recuerda que como todo tratamiento esto debe ser algo constante y te aliviaras pronto-_esto no me gustaba, ¿era lo que estaba pensando?

_-Ugh, siento que todo va a venirse como una bomba y me explotará en la cara cuando le deba contar a los demás lo que tengo realmente…_

Esto confirmaba más mis sospechas…

Bella estaba gravemente enferma y lo estaba ocultando de nosotros por culpa de ese idiota.

Sin más me metí en mi habitación y salte por mi ventana hacia el bosque a idear un plan para deshacerme de ese Jimmy… el debía irse de su lado…

¡PARA SIEMPRE!… _**(N/A: ESA PARTE SIEMPRE LA DICE ROBY ROTEM EN LAZYTOWN…)**_.

**Bella pov**

-tráeme un vaso de algo para tomarme las vitaminas para que pueda hacer mis tareas y dormirme-le pedí a James mientras me sacaba esas ideas de la cabeza sobre cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Era todo tan loco… estaba todo en mi mente dispuesto decírselo en dos semanas más, ya me había decidido y James me había dicho que lo hiciera esta semana…

Pero yo era una cobarde de primera y no me iba a arriesgar a que nada saliera como lo había preparado.

Insisto… todo era tan loco…

Al menos podría decirlo y hacer que Edward se sintiera parte de mi embarazo… si es que quería ser parte de nosotros o se iba con Ángela.

-Bella debemos hablar-¿en qué momento había entrado mi nana?

-si nana, dime-le di mi mejor cara de niña buena… esa que tanto le gustaba…

Pero parece que no resultó.

-se que estas embarazada-James que había entrado quedó boquiabierto sin saber que hacer, su mirada me decía que él no había dicho nada…

Bien Bella, hora de la verdad…

…

***= es el nombre de mi marido que dijo que si no lo ponía en el fic… e iba a castigar…**

**Sin internet claro… no sean mal pensadas…**

**Puedo entender un poco a Bella… esto no debe ser fácil, ocultar su embarazo y mas encima saber que la mujer que la crio sepa a ciencia cierta que tiene…**

**Y Tanya… no pueden odiar a esta muxaxa… ella podría mover piezas y buscar a Eddy y deshacerse de la loca… pero sabe que si Angela desaparece Bella edstaria con el igual… ella sabe que no tendría relaacion alguna con Edward algún dia…**

**Ya amo a Jasper, ese hermano sexy que tiene edddy es excelente… lo amo…**

**Cuídense mis muxaxas….**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	28. todo vuelve a empezar

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción, si vuelven las canciones de inspiración… almost lover de fine frenzy**

**para aclarar una duda de una lectora...**

**mi querida soff... si recuerdas bien hasta la graduacion de Bella en Alaska ellos lo hacian como conejos... y si sacas cuentas igual coincide con las fechas antes que ellos llegaran a Forks y se toma como un tiempo de embarazo normal... **

**ojala esto haya aclarado esa duda mi niña...**

**y les agradezco a quienes me dijeron como se llamaba el fic que andaba buscando...**

**ahora continuamos con el drama... beuno no tanto drama.**

…

**Capitulo 27**

**Y todo vuelve a empezar**

**James pov**

Ahora si…

Todo se jodia para mi princesita…

Lo siento pero cuando estoy nervioso digo palabrotas y…

Que se joda el destino, era hora que alguien más lo supiera ya que ser el único que sabía el secreto de mi ahijadito-aunque Bella no quisiera así seria-me estaba poniendo de los nervios…

En este momento era cuando extrañaba a mi Victoria…

**Bella pov**

Sabía que era tono seguir ocultándoselo a mi nana.

Digo, a quien quiero engañar, ella es la mujer que me crio por cinco años de mi vida, no podía ocultarle el hecho que iba a ser abuela.

-no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Estaba segura que mi nana estaba desilusionada con mi confesión, era lo más tonto que pude haber dicho…

Pero no pueden culparme por dar esa excusa tonta, estoy asustada.

-cariño, creo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí sobre cualquier cosa, y tu engendro del día y de la noche debiste decirme apenas confirmaste que ella estaba embarazada-miraba a mi protector con cara de seriedad pero en su mirada se veía divertida por la cara de perplejidad de Jimmy…

En todo caso era gracioso verlo así.

-ehh, creo que no entiendo, si sabias que estaba embarazada porque no dijiste nada, ya estaba un poco histérico aquí solo con el secreto de mi ahijadito-James realmente se veía…

Un momento.

-ya te dije que eso estaba en discusión-este le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

-no dejare que firulais sea su padrino me lo merezco por ser tu protector…

-te dije que no le dijeras de esa forma a mi amigo…

**Cristine pov**

Esto me recordaba cuando Bella era pequeña y peleaba por tonterías con James como ahora

_Flashback_

_-entiende Bellita, no es así como van las consonantes-James trataba de enseñarle el abecedario… y mi niña era un poco terca._

_-se que no va así pero se ve más bonito, mira que lindas-mi niña le ponía aquella carita que volvía loco a James y Victoria cuando quería lograr algo… y al parecer lo obtuvo._

_-solo porque no puedo negarte nada mi princesa…_

_-yo también te amo-le dio un besito sonoro en sus labios a James y se fue a jugar con las letras de madera que le había hecho mi amigo para aprender a escribirlas…_

_Fin flashback_

-no eres el único candidato Jimmy los demás se van a enterar…

-aunque se enteren el bebé será mi ahijado…

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-esto ya es tonto, dejen de discutir por estupideces-les regañé por su absurda discusión, mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras no me quitaran mis derechos de abuela.

-ahhh, se me olvidaba decirte… Esme también lo sabe.

**Bella pov**

¿Cómo que mi tía Esme lo sabía?

Esto era ya demasiado para mi…

¿Por qué todo da vueltas?

Ahí te voy san Pedro…_** (N/A: FRASE UTILIZADA POR BURRO EN SHREK 2… CREO QUE VEO MUCHOS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS CON MIS HIJOS…)**_

Cuando recuperé la conciencia vi a todos a mí alrededor de donde me encontraba… y no era mi cama blandita, era el duro pecho de mi ex novio, si no fuera porque está muerto diría que ha estado haciendo ejercicios.

Un momento

Ya recuerdo

Tía Esme lo sabía, oh…

Dios mío deberías de haberme recibido cuando te lo pedí

Si serás….

-veo que ya despertaste-me dijo su angelical voz, espero que este así de sereno cuando le cuente la verdad.

-estoy un poco aturdida, de un momento estaba hablando con Jimmy y al rato, todo daba vueltas-no creo que el embarazo ya sea de riesgo, espero que no.

-creo que debemos dejar descansar a Bella, después de todo no está muy recuperada que digamos, te traeré algo de comer tesoro-mi tía Esme me dio una mirada significativa, puedo decir a ciencia cierta que nadie se percató de eso.

-no me abandones Edward-le dije sujetando su brazo para que no se fuera, los demás salieron no sin antes advertir a Edward de no alterarme.

-ahora quiero que me digas la verdad-me dijo mas serio de lo que podía ver en su hermoso rostro, también veía algo de preocupación.

¿será que sospecha algo?

-hablemos de algo más alegre…-traté de persuadirlo con mi mejor sonrisa.

Pero no resultó… demonios, este chico se ha vuelto un poco duro.

-creo que me conoces para saber que no me convencerás con sonrisitas.

-antes funcionaba-le dije lo más inocente posible, era mejor utilizar otra táctica.

Ahhh, para algo deberían de funcionar las súper hormonas…

-Bella…

-entonces no hablemos-me puse sobre mis talones tratando de que viera un poco de mi escote, cosa mejorada por el embarazo.

-Bella quiero saber que tienes-de acuerdo, se que eso me saco de onda porque me lo pidió con esa voz tan cálida y hermosa y…

Ohhh, eso es jugar sucio y lo sabía porque podía verlo en su mirada, trataba de deslumbrarme.

-Eddy poohh, no te pongas pesadito-me acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

Oh si, ahí estaba esa mirada un poco perdida… SOY BUEENA.

-si no te portas bien Eddy poohh, tendré que castigarte-oh si, ahora ya lo vi agarrar el anzuelo.

-y que me harias-ja, ya lo veía hacer ideas en su cabeza.

-si no te portas bien…

-¿sí?-ya lo tenía en mi mano.

-no te diré nada-y me aleje lo que me dejaba mi cama.

Jajaja, esa no se la esperaba, yo era mala a veces, pero esto tenía que hacerlo por causa mayor.

-¿ah?-todavía estaba como en las nubes y podía verlo en su mirada consternada, esto me la debía por muchas que le tenía guardada.

-Edward, estoy bien y nada malo me ocurre, ahora lo que yo quiero es conversar contigo hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-eso no es por mi culpa-ah, ya veía de donde venían esas palabras.

-solo quería entablar una amistad con el- tenía que hacerlo ver que yo ya había solucionado mis problemas, cosa que él no hacia todavía.

-pero él no ve…

-y tu no des tantos remedios para los cayos porque no creo que hayas tomado una decisión todavía-y había dado en el clavo porque lo vi desviar la mirada.

-eso es otro tema-sin más se puso de pie y me dejo sola…

Para que tengo supervelocidad… para seguirlo.

-¿Por qué nunca me das una respuesta concreta?, siempre estas con evasivas-me puse enfrente de él cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, todos nos miraban alternativamente-al menos se sincero conmigo y no me hagas tener esperanzas.

-¡PORQUE YO TE AMO A TI!-me grito en mi cara.

-si me amaras no te irías de madrugada a su casa para verla dormir-dije en un murmullo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, y como no saberlo si cada día que me levantaba y pasaba por su lado podía sentir el aroma de ella en el, debía de escabullirse en su cuarto para tener ese aroma pegado a su ropa, no quería pensar que algo mas estaba pasando.

-Bella…-cada vez que ponía esa cara de angustia lo entendía, pero ahora no porque no era sincero y no me daba una repuesta congruente.

¿Cómo podía yo saber que haría al saber que tendríamos un hijo?

No quería saberlo.

-cariño no es bueno que te alteres en tu estado-miré con un poco de pavor a mi tía Carmen, ¿Qué quiso decir?-no sabemos qué enfermedad te aquejas y a ti te pedimos que fueras considerado con ella-castigo con la mirada a mi amado por hacerme pasara estos arranques.

El timbre sonó justo en el instante que mis primos se iban a lanzar sobre él.

Y mi destino no dejaba de castigarme.

Frente a mi estaba Ángela… con un look que cualquiera vería lo obvio.

Estaba con el cabello peinado como lo hacía con el mío, sus ropas eran parecidas a las mías, a diferencia que la mí era de diseñador, y ya no usaba anteojos.

Esto ya pasaba a castaño oscuro.

-hola Bella estoy buscando a Edward-ohhh, la muy PERRA sabia por donde golpear.

-ya lo llamo-cuando me voltee para llamarlo no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

El estaba a mi lado como si lo hubiera llamado… era obvio lo que le llamaba.

-wou Ángela te ves guapa-¿Qué no podía ser un poco mas disimulado?, si casi babeaba con la imagen de la tonta esta.

-gracias-dijo haciéndose la timida-queria invitarte a dar un paseo por el parque otra vez, si es que no estás haciendo nada, claro-esta se las sabia por libro.

-Edward-le advirtió Emmett a nuestra espalda.

-vamos no tengo nada que hacer-y sin más se fue con ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Olvido mi presencia como ya lo sabía que sucedería.

-oh cariño-mi tía Esme, mi tía Carmen y mi nana me abrazaban, era claro que estas mujeres eran conocedoras de mi hijo, y trataban de calmarme por si le hacía daño a mi bebé.

Habíamos vuelto al principio y eso no hacía que dejara de analizar las cosas.

El ya no me amaba como me lo dijo hace poco, y eso hacía que recordara cuando llegué a vivir con ellos… era todo tan deprimente.

…

**Ohhh… el colmo, el colmo lo que hace Eddy… **

**Y la loca esa…. Algunos me preguntan el porque de mala angela aquí, simple, jamás me gusto ese personaje santurron y timido, con Bella bastaba y sobraba en la historia de S.M.**

**Yb para rematarla se viste como… eso es de locos ya…**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	29. ya no hay dudas

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración… soy, de Alana**

…

**CAPITULO 28**

**Ya no hay dudas…**

**Edward pov**

Yo era un idiota por no responderle como se merecía a mi Bella, ella tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, y que decir que me haya descubierto el que yo visitaba Ángela en su cuarto.

Yo creo que eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Si hasta mis hermanos me regañaban cuando me veían ir en dirección a su casa

_Flashback_

_-es tanta tu desesperación por ir a verla y no me vengas con que fuiste al matadero como le dijiste a Bella porque antes que entraras a la casa sentí su efluvio en ti-Rosalie destilaba veneno en cada palabra, y es que era verdad, yo había ido toda la noche a la casa de Ángela y no me movía hasta que en sus pensamientos los vi que se estaba despertando._

_-no me entienden, yo amo a Bella, pero esto es más fuerte que yo-miraba a Emmett, el había pasado por lo mismo en el pasado, pero no encontré la comprensión._

_-eso es absurdo Edward y no mires a los demás buscando la ayuda que no mereces-me dijo Kate ya aburrida de escuchar la mismas palabras de mi boca._

_-Edward, déjala, si quieres nos mudamos, pero déjala-me rogaba Alice, en mi pequeña hermana ya veía la desesperación._

_-aunque nos mudemos, algo me atara de por vida a este lugar-y sin mas me fui de nuevo a la casa de Ángela._

_Fin flashback_

-que está pasando por esa cabecita-sus palabras me sacaron de mis recuerdos, no pude negarme a la petición de mi demonio personal, era algo que ya no podía controlar, era a quien no podía dejar de ver.

Claro que me sorprendí cuando la vi con ese look tan parecido a Bella, era como si viera una especie de imitación barata pero era algo que no me hacia reaccionar.

-estaba pensando en los problemas que tengo en casa con mi familia-me senté en un banco que estaba a mis espaldas, esto era ya de locos.

-creo que se lo que pasa, veo que te presionan mucho con lo de tu rompimiento con Bella-en su voz había un retintín cuando decía el nombre de Bella, pero no dije nada acerca de eso.

-siento que todo esto me supera, no sé qué hacer-le dije con mi rostro cubierto por mis manos.

-Edward dame una oportunidad, tratemos de ver qué pasa con nosotros, yo te quiero-cuando la mire tenía su rostro a centímetros del mío… estábamos a una distancia muy cerca entre nuestros labios, su aroma me estaba volviendo loco… hasta que mi teléfono sonó…

"_Esto es de locos, siempre interrumpen mi futuro",_ pensaba mi acompañante mientras buscaba mi teléfono en mi abrigo, cuando vi quien llamaba no me impresione mucho ya que debió de ver lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y por eso llamó…

Al parecer no.

-Edward ven ahora a casa-me decía con una voz que no dejaba a replica.

-lo siento Alice pero estoy ocupado.

"_va a decirme su respuesta, lo sabía"._

-Edward ven ahora-me insistió mi hermana.

-Alice no pue…

-EDWARD SON LOS VULTURIS-con eso no tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces.

-salgo para allá-sin mas colgué mi teléfono y me dirigí a Ángela que se veía un poco molesta aunque trato de disimularlo-lo siento Ángela, pero en mi casa ocurrió una emergencia.

-supongo que se trata de Bella de nuevo, ¿estás seguro que no finge su enfermedad?-eso me saco de vía, ella estaba dudando de ella sin saber realmente la verdad.

-lo siento pero debo irme-ni siquiera quise despedirme como un caballero este problema era más grande que su arranque.

Cuando llegue a mi hogar todos me miraban con cara de querer colgarme incluso el intruso, me pregunte por un breve instante donde estaba Bella.

-ella está arriba durmiendo, tuve que sedarla con mi poder para que se relajara-me dijo Jasper respondiendo mi pregunta mental.

-ella estaba de mi mano cuando tuve la visión y eso la puso histérica, no sé qué va a pasar porque cuando llegan a nuestro patio la visión se nubla como cuando involucra a nuestra pequeña-mi vidente hermana estaba un poco alterada, y a la vez enojada conmigo.

-¿creen que vienen por mas información?-Rosalie preguntó mientras se revolvía a los pies de la escalera con Emmett abrazándola _"no pueden llevársela, mi pequeña"._

-debemos de estar preparados, Alice trata de darnos mas información sobre tu visión-le dijo Eleazar analizando mentalmente como ocultar a Bella y sacarla de la visión para ver que traen entre manos los Vulturis.

-son los tres: Aro, Cayo y Marco, vienen con Demetri, Jane, Alec y Félix, veo a otros guardias pero no los conozco muy bien, solo puedo ver que será un día nuboso, pero habrá sol durante la tarde, se ven adornos en la puerta de la casa, no sé, es raro ya que no se viene ninguna fecha festiva-se cuestionaba mi hermana.

-en realidad si la hay, en una semana y media es el aniversario de Bodas de Esme y Carlisle-dijo Tanya bajando la escaleras, cuando me vio me respondió mentalmente el porqué de su mirada.

"_¿Por qué Edward?"_, sentía mucho dolor en su pensamiento.

Todos estábamos muy concentrados en lo que podíamos hacer en caso de que ellos se presentaran…

Hasta que un grito nos sacó de nuestras ideas.

-¡EDWAAAAARD!

Bella venia bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras, traía su hermoso rostro cubierto por sudor y lagrimas, sin más la tome en mis brazos y la estreche como si la vida se me fuera en eso.

-aquí estoy mi pequeña, no pasa nada-le arrullaba como mi niña bella que era, no podía alejarme de ella, me necesitaba y aquí me tendría.

-fue horrible, no te alejes por favor te necesito-sus palabras taladraban mi pecho llenándolo de calor.

-tengo una idea-dijo de repente Esme, en su mente podía ver lo que iba a proponer… mmm… no era malo-la cabaña que está en el bosque, podemos acondicionarla para que Bella se quede ahí con uno de nosotros y los Vulturis no la puedan ver.

-la idea es buena, pero caemos en algo, Demetri es un excelente rastreador y si ve de nuevo que falta alguien de nosotros sospecharan que algo estamos ocultando-dijo Irina… demonios.

-Cristine y yo nos quedaremos con ella, anoche hable con victoria, ella y Laurent llegaran en una semana más aquí y podremos tener más gente en caso de que quieran dar pelea-informó James, eso no me daba buena idea, yo quería quedarme con ella, yo quería protegerla.

-oh, pelea, pelea-Emmett había saltado de entusiasmo ante la idea de una batalla y por la cara de Jasper ya lo veía en su mente hacer estrategias para la lucha.

-Emmett-le advirtió Rose a su lado dándole un coscorrón-para ti todo es pelea.

-no peleen por mí, no lo hagan, no quiero que les pase nada-Bella gimoteaba las palabras a causa de su llanto, solo pude abrazarla a mi cuerpo para darle seguridad.

-no esperemos mas y vamos a ver las condiciones que esta y si hay que hacerle alguna restauración-y sin más partieron todos a ver las condiciones de la casa… pero un pensamiento me dejo descolocado.

"_traten de conversar civilizadamente",_ James nos miraba de hito en hito y siguió a los demás, yo me lleve a mi princesa a mi cuarto para que se recostara e nuestra cama, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Edward- me miró cuando la deje en la cama, se veía tan pequeña y temerosa, no sabía si era por lo que pudiera pasar o porque supo lo que pasó con Ángela-sé lo que sucedió y no puedo reprocharte nada, solo quiero que sepas que no te presionare mas con el tema-en su mirada veía la sinceridad de sus palabras _"hablo en serio"_… y en sus pensamientos.

-veo que bajas tu escudo muy a menudo-me senté a su lado para estar cerca de ella, necesitaba sentir su calor.

-trato de expandirlo para ver si puedo compartir pensamientos contigo en caso de emergencia, es bueno en caso de lo que pueda pasar con los Vulturis-ella tenía razón en lo que decía.

-debes de descansar, te traeré un poco de sangre-la recosté en la cama y baje raudamente a la cocina por un vaso con su alimento… cuando subí de nuevo a la habitación la vi recorrer los estantes donde estaban nuestras fotografías…

Eran nuestros momentos.

-en cada una de ellas te ves hermosa-me acerque a ella y le entregué el vaso que lo bebió de un sopetón logrando que se chorreara un poco de la comisura de su boca-te has manchado aquí-le limpie la gota de sangre con mi índice pero al retirar mi mano Bella la tomó entre las suyas y se llevo el dedo a su boca succionándolo muy lentamente.

Que dios me ayude porque me estoy quemando en el infierno.

-no me rechaces, te necesito-y sin mas llevó mi mano a su pecho-cosa que noté mas grande, quizás donde no la tocaba hace mucho- y se apretó a mi tratando de fundirse conmigo, yo no perdí tiempo, si eran los últimos momentos antes que se fuera a esa cabaña los aprovecharía al máximo.

La recosté de nuevo en la cama y me puse encima de su glorioso cuerpo, cada día estaba más bella a pesar de su enfermedad no había cambios muy grandes, si la veía un poco mas blanca de lo normal en su apariencia, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, ella siempre seria la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-hazme tuya Edward-y sin más se acercó sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un abrazo que no quisimos deshacer, salvo para deshacernos nuestras ropas, la contemplé en su majestuosidad en cómo se veía en ropa interior… azul, ella sabía lo que me gustaba y a pesar de no estar juntos lo seguía haciendo, cuando sentí que trataba de sacar mis bóxer volví la mirada a su hermoso rostro, la dejé desnudarme mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ella, me puse entre sus piernas y mientras entraba en mi santuario personal la miraba a los ojos para que ver lo que causaba, y era el placer en su rostro lo que me incitó a seguir en mi faena.

Mis embestidas eran suaves, era como lo sentí en nuestra primera vez, era tan cálido su interior, eso me llevaba a la locura y tuve que ponerla sobre mí para que me cabalgase, al hacer esto la sentí envolverme completamente en su interior y se sentía maravilloso, con cada movimiento suyo se me hacia mas difícil pensar con claridad, y para que viera que me gustaba lo que me estaba dando me senté y me devoré sus pechos que sabían a gloria, ella era mi diosa griega, si es que yo seguía siendo el suyo, sus gemidos me estaban llevando al borde y no quería venirme antes que ella, así que tuve que separarme un poco de ella para llevar mi mano a su punto de placer… y lo encontré.

-Edward estoy cerca-gimió en mi oído tan sensualmente que seguí con mi masaje para que sintiera la gloria antes que yo, y así fue.

-siénteme Bella, no te detengas, dame todo de ti amor- la masajee hasta que la sentí tensarse a la llegada de su orgasmo.

-Edward- gimió un poco mas fuerte y me estrujó mi miembro cuando llegó su orgasmo llevándome junto con ella, jadeábamos por aire que no necesitábamos mucho, pero yo jadeaba por su aroma que llenaba mis pulmones y los hacía sentir vivos de nuevo, la amaba con locura, eso era cierto, y no podía negar que tenía un problema, esto debía de solucionarlo ya, se lo debía a mi amada.

-te amo-le dije besando su hombro delicadamente.

-también te amo, eso lo sabes-me dijo sin levantar su rostro, en su voz podía notar el cansancio.

-prometo que solucionare mi problema antes que los Vulturis lleguen, te lo juro-le dije con firmes mis palabras porque así seria-solo si te alejas de cualquier intención rara que tenga James contigo.

-Edward-me reclamó levantando su rostro y mirándome mal.

-sabes que no confió mucho en el, en ti si pero en el no, no me fio de que todavía tenga a su compañera, puede ser una treta para seducirte-le dije haciendo una mueca por como lo haría pasar más tiempo con ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión…

-solo te amo a ti, a nadie más-me besó y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño-¿me acompañas a la ducha?-quien soy yo para negarlo a ella, ya así fue como tuvimos nuestra segunda ambrosia entre nosotros… me encantan las duchas.

…

**Reconciliación?...**

**Quien sabe… lo unico que digo… es que no se pierdan el siguiente cap..**

**Pregunta… alguien quiere secuela?**

**Porque puedo hacerla mucho antes de lo que se imaginan….mmmm…**

**Y los Vulturis? Se preguntaran algunos…. La sorpresa que se viene… es grande….**

**Nada más que decir… simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic….**

**XOXO**

**FRANCES-K….**


	30. Si quieres guerra la tendrás…

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Canción de inspiración… Girls just wanna have fun de miley cyrus... sorry pero no se que pasa con mi cabeza…**

…

**Capitulo 29**

**Si quieres guerra la tendrás…**

**Bella pov**

Lunes por la mañana… y que mañana.

Desde nuestro encuentro con MI Edward, no habíamos estado muy separados que digamos, nos arrancábamos a cada momento para poder estar lo más cerca posible y tener nuestros… arrebatos de pasión cada vez que podíamos…

Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El seguía un poco unido a la loc… Ángela, de alguna manera podía ver en su mirar que ya no había tanto sufrimiento como al principio por estar cerca de ella y no poder estar con lo que quería.

Ella y yo.

Pero esos celos estaban ahí y era muy difícil sacarlos cuando ella hacía de todo para acaparar su atención.

Arrastrada…

Esta chica necesitaba un poco de orgullo propio y dar su brazo a torcer cuando debería haberlo hecho y no lo hizo por orgullo de gata herida…

-una visión por tus pensamientos-Alice me había sacado de mis pensamientos con su voz ansiosa… debería de quitarle el café si lo tomara.

-solo pensaba en cómo sacar de Ángela ese estúpido plan de su cabeza-la mire de reojo a mi prima mientras me apoyaba en la grada del gimnasio.

Estábamos en educación física y el entrenador nos había dado un respiro después de corre 1 Km. Alrededor del gym.

-eso es fácil, dile lo que ha pasado entre tú y Edward en estos días y ella deberá de dar su brazo a torcer-

-¿Cómo…?-le dije sorprendida por que ella supiera de algo.

-si no hubiera sido porque los veo como se miran yo diría que han vuelto-interrumpió Kate saliendo de no sé dónde.

-ustedes y sus teorías… déjenme con mis pensamientos… no molesto a nadie-dramáticamente me di media vuelta y camine de regreso a las gradas donde estaba mi equipo de basquetball _**(N/A: AMO ESTE DEPORTE)**_, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedió a continuación.

Como si fuera un proyectil vi venir el balón hacia mi direccion y yo como buena niña "inocente" puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa, gracias a uno de mis compañeros que me corrió a último minuto de la trayectoria del arma utilizada por…

Siiiii, la loca Ángela…

Estaba buscando guerra, y la encontró.

…..

-entonces como si fuera una bala casi golpea a Bella…

-yo vi que lo hizo con intención….

-nadie se puede imaginar lo que….

Y así fue toda la mañana después del incidente del gimnasio, y fue así como mi adorado vampirin se entero.

-BELLLLAAAAAAAAAA.

Si no fuera porque tengo oído indestructible con su grito me hubiera dejado sorda.

-me entere de lo ocurrido dime que no te paso nada te veo entera pero yo prefiero que vayas igual a la enfermería por cualquier cosa para prevenir aunque es mala idea que vayas dado el hecho de tú ya sabes que con qué cosa….

-eyyy, relájate y estoy bien-lo zarandee para que parara, estaría morado por la falta de aire si ese fuera el caso y estaba llamando la atención de todos alrededor con su discurso.

-Bella- y cayó bomba, digo Ángela-venia a disculparme por lo de hace un rato, es que soy algo torpe con el balón y no vi a donde iba dirigido.

Puso su mejor carita de perrito degollado porque estaba Edward a nuestro lado y sabia que no quería quedar mal con él.

-Ángela a la próxima deberías de tener más cuidado-le reprocho mi amado cariñosamente a la insípida esa.

-en realidad fue sin querer-puso carita de "yo no fui fue el perro mami"

**-**no te preocupes Ángela… no es culpa tuya que no sepas manejar nada a tu alrededor y te perdono.

Y tomándolos a todos por sorpresa a mi alrededor abracé a mi adversaria…

No crean que lo hice por ser buena persona….

Nooooo, mi poder fue activado y me di cuenta que la muy perra estaba fingiendo como en la mejor de las actrices…

Se merece el Oscar la maldita.

-ya que solucionamos el problema, vamos al comedor a comer algo rico porque me muero de hambre-¿que?, estoy embarazada que esperaban.

….

Martes al medio día…

Otro día de guerra entre la loca y yo.

Y fue realmente de guerra porque la muy fallada de la cabeza llego hoy vestida de la manera en que yo lo hacía y no fue una buena vista para nadie.

Hasta se ponía el pelo como el mío, realmente voy a tener que pedirle a tío Carlisle la derive a un psicólogo porque ella está realmente estaba loca.

Me daba pena mirar al pobre de Ben porque se le veía que estaba interesado en ella.

Hello niña, mira al pobre chico y date cuenta de los hechos.

Pero ni eso iba a quitar mi diversión de lo que traía esta guerra.

Ahora me encontraba con mis socios de confianza inconscientes.

Inconscientes porque no se imaginaban que yo los utilizaba de alguna manera para que mis planes salieran como yo quería, realmente no quería hacerle daño pero ya estaba aburrida de que no tuviéramos acción de nada.

Cada día estábamos más que estresados con la venida de mi "papi".

Volviendo al tema.

-entonces Ángela vacio una bebida en el cabello de Jessica solo porque le pregunto a Edward la hora, bueno sabemos que Jess lo hizo para coquetear pero no pensé que Ángela llegara a esos extremos-murmuraba Mike desde la mesa del equipo de basquetball.

-a estas alturas todos comentan lo que estado haciendo Ángela, mira que vestirse igual que mi Bellita-Tanya me tenia abrazada por los hombros como reconfortándome de lo mal que lo estaba pasando hoy.

Y para mi mal día apareció mi remedio…

"_escápate conmigo en la próxima hora", _este poder sí que servía a veces.

-te veo despareciendo y eso no me gusta –le dijo Alice mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-quizás va a pasar algo que me relacione con Bella y por eso no me ves-respondió tranquilamente mientras desmigajaba la pizza entre sus manos…

Desperdiciando rica comida que podría…

Enfócate Bella.

-recuerda que tenemos tarea de literatura-dije salvándole-es mejor buscar el libro de la biblioteca para poder entregar el trabajo hoy.

-sabia que eras la más inteligente Bellita-me decía Emmett mientras me despeinaba.

Hay que dejarle en claro que a las chicas no le gusta eso.

-Déjala tranquila amor, a las chicas no nos gusta eso-le pego en las manos.

-gracias Rose-le agradecí con mi pestañeo especial.

-de nada mi niña-ella hubiera sido una gran mamá-bueno chico que vuelve locas a todas aquí en el colegio, mueve ese trasero dura que no quiero tener una mala calificación.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo tiene duro el trasero?-pregunto Jasper distraído con el cabello de su amada.

-no querrás saber la respuesta primito-le dije juguetonamente.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque puso cara de haber chupado sangre rancia…. Jijijijiji.

Y fue así como tuve otra buena sesión de besos y manoseos con mi vampirin favorito…

Ya tuve muuuucho de guerra por hoy…

Que la loca se friegue la reputación solita, esta guerra la estaba ganando con creces….

…**..**

**Había puesto mucho drama asi que puse un poco de humor… bueno no tanto como hubiera querido pero esto es lo que me salió y les pido disculpa si no les llena pero es que mañana (viernes) mi hija tiene una presentación en el colegio y he tenido la cabeza en cualquier lado…**

**Les recompensare con el próximo que venga…**

**Y les tengo una sorpresa…. Interesante…**

**Gracias por cada RR y PM enviado:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi…. Y si faltan me avisannnnn…. Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Cuídense mis niñas y nos leemos en la próxima….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	31. esto llega aqui

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 30**

**Esto llega aquí…**

**Edward pov**

-ha quedado magnifico los arreglos que le hicieron a la casita-dijo Bella cuando íbamos de camino a la cabaña del bosque donde sería su hogar temporal.

Había pasado casi la semana en la que llegarían los Vulturis, en casa dejamos todas las ventanas abiertas para que su efluvio no estuviera en los rincones y pudiera causar estragos, también habíamos decidido que ella fuera en su auto al instituto para que tampoco quedaran los nuestros con su aroma, y si estábamos con ella debíamos hacerlo en un claro donde estábamos entrenando por cualquier necesidad de batalla y luego nos bañábamos en un lago para quitarnos su aroma.

Quien gozaba esto de entrenar eran Emmett, Jasper, James y Kate que le gustaba darles descargas a los demás.

Lo que si no estaba de acuerdo es lo que había hecho Carlisle.

_Flashback_

_-buenas tardes busco a Bell-Jacob Black estaba parado en nuestra puerta para visitar a Bella, por lo que había conversado con ella después de nuestro encuentro hace tres días el había entendido que ella solo podía ser su amiga y por los pensamientos de el chico veía que eso era cierto, gracias a dios un problema menos._

_-Jake, Bella está viviendo en otro lado por el momento, si gustas puedes dejarle un mensaje._

_El chico se veía un poco desconcertado incluso pensó que algo le había pasado en su condición y no queríamos darle información… o sea que el también sabía sobre su enfermedad… genial, simplemente GENIAL._

"Edward debemos decirle para que estén advertidos en la reserva sobre lo que se viene"

_Mi creador tenía unas ideas a veces que daban ganas de refutarlas, pero en esto tenía toda la razón del mundo._

_-Jacob necesitamos que vengas a un claro que esta a tres kilómetros al sur de la reserva con la manada para hablar de algo sumamente importante, los esperaremos en media hora-le decía mi padre._

_-ok, ¿se trata de Bella?-dijo un poco preocupado por su nueva amiga, al menos la veía así ahora._

_-algo parecido, por favor no tardes-Jacob no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces y se perdió en el bosque con la misión de Carlisle._

_-no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a los licántropos, si ya no veía nada por Bella, ahora veré la nada misma-se quejaba Alice cuando íbamos de camino al claro a encontrarnos con los demás._

_-es para advertirlos, no para que estén con nosotros en ese momento-le dije cuando ya habíamos llegado al lugar, y me encontré a Bella abrazando muy entusiasmada al cachorro, él la miraba como esperando algo, aunque en su mente veía que notaba ya ciertos cambios por su condición._

_¿Será que paso tanto tiempo con ella que no veo signos de la enfermedad?, al menos ya había recobrado su apetito normal por la comida humana y no estaba tan pálida como antes, eso era algo bueno supongo. Cuando mi amada vio que había llegado se despego de su amigo con un sonrisa de disculpa en su hermoso rostro y vino hacia mis brazos donde la recibí gustoso y le di unas cuantas vueltas jugando._

_Todavía me tratas como una niña-me reprochó divertida por mis ocurrencias._

_Para mí siempre serás mi niña, mi niña bonita, bella y hermosa-le acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, sintiendo su piel sedosa._

_-ok, lo que no atrae a este lugar es algo que ustedes deben saber ya que pueden estar en peligro por su aldea_

_-díganos doctor- le respondió Sam, ahora eran casi 20 chicos en la manada, era algo extraordinario._

_Y así comenzó con su discurso junto con Eleazar sobre quienes venían y porque venían, lo que no me gustó que Jacob se ofreciera para cuidar también de Bella y también ayudaría a mimetizar el lugar de su aroma para que no lo reconocieran, lo que me consolaba era que a James tampoco le gustaba la idea, a mi no me gustaba que estuviera con ellos dos, pero Irina tenía razón al decir que no podía faltar ninguno se nosotros._

_Cuando volvimos a nuestros terrenos Esme nos anuncio que ya estaba por terminar con las modificaciones que le había hecho a la cabaña, por el momento Bella estaba durmiendo en el patio en una carpa que había armado con entusiasmo ya que le daba un toque aventura dormir bajo las estrellas, gracias a dios no había llovido ni un día y esperábamos que el tiempo siguiera así hasta que pudiéramos terminar la cabaña_

_Fin flashback_

Ahora veníamos del claro junto con Jake que hoy comenzaba a quedarse con ella para disimular el olor, en algo bueno debía de servir firulais ¿no?

-mañana comenzaremos con el encubrimiento del efluvio de Bella, Seth y Paul me acompañaran en el perímetro acordado ayer para que pase desapercibido su olor.

-James dijo que también se daría un paseo en caso de cualquier ocurrencias, ya que también es un buen rastreador-Bella estaba venia en mi espalda mientras caminábamos, se quejaba de los pies, decía que los sentía hinchados, su lado humano estaba más presente que nunca ahora ultimo, también me había percatado que su aroma estaba más condensado, mas floral, cuando se lo dije se puse nerviosa y me dijo que era un nuevo perfume que estaba usando.

Por supuesto que no me lo tragué, pero no quería presionarla.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña la bajé de mi espalda, y le di un beso en su frente

-trata de no salir sola, eso ya lo sabes por favor-le pedí antes de irme al lago para quitarme su dulce aroma.

Todas las providencias posibles.

-no te preocupes, yo la cuidare-el chucho era algo más amable ahora, igual me odiaba, pero era más civilizado.

-confío en ti Black-le dije advirtiéndole con la mirada.

"_relájate chupasangre, que conmigo nada le pasará" _esperaba que no se equivocara.

Y sin más los dejé para dirigirme a mi destino, un rico baño…

Tenía olor a perro por culpa de Jacob, puaj.

Cuando terminé mi baño me dirigí a la casa a cambiarme de ropa, cuando ya estuve listo para salir no esperaba encontrarme con Ángela en la entrada de mi casa.

Bueno, al menos me ahorré el viaje a su casa para conversar con ella.

**Bella pov**

-en la habitación que esta al fondo puedes acomodarte, yo estaré en la mía por si necesitas algo-deje a Jacob en la cocina para ir a descansar un poco, el embarazo me traía con el horario de cabeza, al menos ya había pasado las nauseas y mareos, y he recuperado el apetito humano otra vez, y mi vientre ya tenía una ligera curvatura, era gracioso ver mi estomago con lo poco notorio que se ha puesto, mis tías y nana me han malcriado mucho con eso, me han cuidado como si fuera de porcelana y ni que de decir de James, le comentó a Vicky por teléfono que serian los padrinos de mi bebé (hay que dejarlo soñar con eso de ser el padrino), dice que se volverá comprándole cosas a mi hijo.

Y ayer fui a ver al doctor Neira para otra revisión sobre mi embarazo.

_Flashback_

_-hola Bella, veo que tienes mejor semblante esta mañana-me saludó con mucha cordialidad y un poco divertido con la gente, claro, si me habían acompañado mis tías, nana y James, el no quería dejar de saber sobre lo que pasaba con el bebé._

_-le presentaría a cada uno, pero es algo enredado, veamos, ellas son mi tías Esme y Carmen, mi mamá Cristine y mi primo James ya lo conoce-es apunté a cada uno y me reí por la cara del doc._

_-ok, hoy veremos otra vez al bebé y he cambiado la máquina para que no tengamos problemas para verlo-así fue como me acomodé en la camilla, y me subí la camiseta para mostrar mi abultadito vientre._

_-miren, ya vas a parecer una pelotita-se burlaba James._

_Y así quería ser el padrino._

_-ok, que raro, la maquina tampoco dejar ver bien, es más, se ve más borroso-la maquina mostraba la imagen más nebulosa que la anterior-no se preocupen, debe ser que esta máquina le falta mantención, bueno aquí podemos ver que esta completito, su corazón late un poco rápido pero debe ser por la agitación del camino hacia acá, y podría decir a ciencia cierta que es un… niño-me informó con alegría… era muy expresivo este doctor._

_Fin de flashback_

Y lo mejor de esa consulta era que Edward y yo vamos a tener un niño, ya me lo imaginaba con su cara igual a su padre, sería el niño más bonito de todos.

No iba a esperar más.

Hoy mismo se lo diría.

Después deponerme unos pitillos azules y una camiseta manga tres cuarto morada y mis infaltables converses, me dirigí al cuarto de Jacob y yo sin darme cuenta abrí la puerta viendo la espalda desnuda de mi amigo…

Tenía un buen trasero... jajaja

-lo siento, fue sin querer, solo te venía a decir que James fue a buscar a su novia al límite de Port Ángeles y yo voy a la casa de Edward.-tenía los ojos bien cerrados para no incomodarlo más.

-está bien dame unos minutos y te acompaño-se reía de mi el muy fresco.

-okay.

Lo esperé en la sala y salió vestido con simples jeans y camiseta negra nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen, íbamos conversando cosas muy triviales cuando llegamos al jardín de la casa y lo que vi me heló lo poco y nada que tengo de sangre.

**Edward pov**

-hola Ángela, estaba a punto de ir a tu casa-le dije amablemente.

-creo que estamos conectados-me dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza, esperanza que se iria después de decirle esto.

-debo hablar contigo de lago muy importante-le indiqué que se sentara conmigo en el césped.

-soy toda oídos-ella hablaba como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en lo cierto, cosa que no era así.

-Ángela, veras…

Ella había cortado mi discurso lanzándose a mis brazos para besarme apasionadamente, al principio cometí el error de corresponder su beso, pero me desconecté de ella cuando vi el error que estaba cometiendo.

-Ángela, esto no está bien-me alejé de ella y vi en su cara una sonrisa medio extraña.

-está bien, yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

¿Qué?

-no Ángela, yo… estas confundiendo las cosas, has malinterpretado todo, yo amo a Bella y he vuelto con ella y…

"_EDWARD LOS VULTURIS VIENEN YAAAAAAAA"_

La mente de Alice me había dado la peor de las noticias…

Esto no podía estar pasando.

-no entiendo Edward, yo pensé que…

-pensaste mal Ángela lo siento, pero es mejor que todo quede hasta aquí con nuestra amistad-me puse de pie dispuesto para irme, pero me detuvo con sus chillidos.

-EDWARD PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTABA, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO-era una mala entendedora, creí que era más inteligente.

-Ángela es mejor que te vayas-sin más me la deje sola y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la cabaña de Bella, pero no se encontraba ahí…

Dios…

¿Qué sucedió aquí?

…**..**

**Chan chan chan…**

**Que mala esta autora…**

**Ni yo la reconozco….**

**Gracias por cada RR y PM enviado:**

**Isabella1992vas, Alix Cullen Swan, prinzezithad Vampire Cullen, car 021, Huguette, bea, yyamile, marie 250, GlaDyZ KaUlITz CuLlen, Carmen Cullen-i. love fic, madeisho, leila Cullen Masen, beky 09, mayce Cullen, Elec, msteppa, leila Cullen Masen, bells, aliswande Cullen, sister Vampire Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-nost-7, flexer, anairo(mejorate pronto mi niña), electra 85, loquibell, superfandecrepusculokarina, michinolet, ****marie 250, , brenda, Bella Alexandra Cullen, kottesiita Cullen Swan, yasmin-Cullen, pau, kida-sama, dgirl142, Naddy, Soff, Alix Cullen Swan, Jazmn, Nena Cullen 26, you belong to me, gemivi, Monzze Cullen, dulce Isabella, maelilautner96, daianitahh, Ayla Hale Cullen, tamara 1986, trishahudsonblack91, annaira, ara Cullen hale, mariiarias, camila Cullen, goo, pEqUe, moOnZiita, zummi…. Y si faltan me avisannnnn…. Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Cuídense mis niñas y nos leemos en la próxima….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**


	32. Sufrir

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**Capitulo 31**

**Sufrir…**

**Bella pov**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

El me había mentido, no, esto no estaba bien.

Me prometió solucionar…

Ah, ya entiendo, la eligió a ella.

Me había utilizado como lo hizo tantas veces.

Hui de esa escena seguida por Jacob que al parecer no vio nada porque me preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía.

Mi furia era tan grande que tiré la puerta de la cabaña y entré destrozando cada cosa que estaba a mi paso.

El se encontraba solo en casa…

O sea que ellos sabían…

NO, ellos no han apoyado jamás lo que hacía conmigo y con Ángela.

Tenía que pensar con claridad.

-Bella dime que te sucede, no te ves bien y esto no le hace bien al bebé-mi amigo trataba de calmarme, pero yo estaba hecha una furia contra el padre de mi hijo.

Y yo que pensaba darle la mejor de las noticias, el no se merecía este regalo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y cuando me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de Alice, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Jacob debo salir-le dije mientras sacaba mi bolso negro del mueble donde lo tenía listo por cualquier cosa, esta vez no olvidaría mi computador.

-no puedes salir Bella, también recibí el mensaje de la pixie y es peligroso que lo hagas justo ahora-mi amigo no me dejaría marchar, sabiendo el "peligro" que había ahora afuera.

No tenía otra opción.

-lo siento Jacob-y sin más me moví a velocidad vampírica y lo golpee en la nuca con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente.

Tome mi bolso y corrí.

Corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo podía resistir, cubrí mi rastro con mi escudo físico para que nadie me siguiera, no quería estar con nadie en este momento.

Estuve casi media hora en mi lugar secreto, craneandome lo que me quedaban de neuronas para ver lo que haría, y lo que diría…

Todo esto dolía demasiado.

-hijo te amo y prometo cuidar de ti-acariciaba mi vientre con mucho amor, ya que no recibiría amor de su padre-disculpa a tu joven madre porque no sabe lo que hace… pero todo será por tu bien.

Después de decidir lo que tenía que hacer…

Me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás.

Era mi destino, pasara lo que pasara.

**Edward pov**

La casa estaba destrozada, no podía dar un paso sin que me encontrara con algo roto.

Los muebles.

Los adornos.

No había nada en pie.

Y cuando miré hacia el comedor me percaté su presencia.

-oh dios, Jacob despierta, despierta chucho-lo zarandeaba lo más fuerte que podía, temía que hubieran encontrado a Bella y se la hubieran llevado.

Pero no había olor a vampiro.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-en el marco de la puerta… lo que quedaba de esta, se encontraba James, un vampiro de piel olivácea y una pelirroja, la famosa Victoria.

-es lo que quiero saber pero este tarado no despierta- ya estaba desesperado y no podía controlar mis palabras.

-tarado tu abuelo… ugh, Bella sí que tiene un buen gancho-Jacob se sentó como pudo.

¿Cómo que…?

-¿Bella te golpeó?-le decía James inspeccionándolo, también se creía medico.

-si, fuimos a la casa de los Cullen y antes de que yo pudiera ver si estaban , Bella comenzó a regresar acá hecha una furia, destrozó todo a su paso, gritaba incoherencias… no se que pudo ponerla así-Jacob seguía un poco confundido.

-pero donde se encontrará mi pequeña ahora-"victoria" miraba hacia todos lados buscándola con la mirada.

¿Cómo fui tan idiota?

Bella me había visto besándome con Ángela y lo malinterpretó todo… bueno, no todo porque algo de verdad hubo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y todos esperanzados le pusimos atención.

Pero era Alice.

-¿Dónde rayos estas?, los Vulturis llegaran en cualquier momento-mi hermana se escuchaba angustiada.

-hay otro problema Alice, Bella esta desaparecida y no sabemos donde esta- yo si que estaba angustiado, ella podía estar pensando lo peor de mi en este momento.

-¿Cómo que Bellita está desaparecida?-al parecer estaba en altavoz porque podía escuchar el barullo de mi familia.

-será mejor que hablemos en el claro-colgué y les indique a los demás que nos fuéramos a reunir con los demás.

**Bella pov**

-me imaginé que estabas aquí-sentí la presencia de Jacob a mi espalda, el es el único además de James donde queda mi lugar secreto-quiero que me expliques que paso porque no entiendo nada-me decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-no tengo nada que decir, lamento haberte golpeado, sabía que no me dejarías ir sin ti a ningún lado, pero necesitaba pensar.

-no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero Edward está desesperado buscándote, y también llegaron los amigos vampiros de tu protector-eso significa que Vicky había venido…

Un golpe bajo para Edward.

-no importa, para lo que voy hacer no me interesa Edward, para mi esta olvidado-aunque me dolía en el alma decirlo no me quedaba otra, el me había roto el corazón.

-¿Qué es lo…? oh no, no te voy a permitir que lo hagas-Jacob se puso enfrente mío pensando que así no podía escapar, que iluso era a veces.

-intenta detenerme-y así corrí donde sabia que se encontrarían todos… la visión de Alice.

**Edward pov**

A penas llegamos al claro comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

-como lo escuchan… cuando llegué a la cabaña todo estaba destrozado, Jacob estaba inconsciente… al parecer Bella le dio un buen gancho.

-¿Bella lo golpeó?-saltó Jasper un poco divertido.

-enfócate Jasper-le regañó su mujer.

-lo siento.

-bueno… el caso es que llegó James y los otros aquí presentes-señalé a los aludidos-y nos dimos cuenta de que Bella no estaba por ningún lado-terminé de narrar.

-al parecer Bella fue a la casa de ustedes y vio algo que la puso como loca, según lo que dijo el chucho ese-informó Victoria.

Esperaba que se olvidaran de esa parte.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?-pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-fue a La push para informar sobre la desaparición de Bella y fue a ver si la podía encontrar por sus medios-dijo James-¿pero que pudo ver Bella?, ¿alguien estaba en la casa?

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

-emmm, después de dejar a Jacob y a Bella en la cabaña me fui al lago como siempre, cuando llegué y me cambie de ropa… estaba Ángela esperándome en la entrada.

-¿Quién es Ángela?-pregunto Victoria.

-la cantante de Edward-coreó mi familia.

-Y… ella pensó que yo le iba a declarar mi amor eterno ya que le dije que debía de hablar algo muy importante con ella… y me besó- la última parte susurré.

-¿QUEEEEEE?-me gritaron todos… incluso los recién llegados.

Se me olvidaba la buena audición.

-pero le dije que yo no quería nada con ella, que había vuelto con Bella y no podía haber nada entre nosotros-lo dije lo más rápido para que no se lanzaran en contra mía.

-Edward dice la verdad-dijo Alice, bendita Alice por tener la visión-pero no hay tiempo… ahí vienen.

Todos volteamos al bosque que colindaba con el claro donde estábamos.

Ahí, en toda su magnitud… aparecieron los Vulturis.

Marco y Cayo con las esposas, la guardia…

Y Aro Vulturis, el padre de Isabella.

Y mi suegro.

-haya paz Aro-dijo Carlisle con voz neutra.

-Carlisle, mi viejo amigo, siglos sin vernos-le dijo Aro con voz alegre, no parecía fingida.

-que te trae por estos lugares del mundo, es raro que salgas de la torre, a menos que…-Carlisle estaba temeroso de la respuesta.

-he venido a verte, porque hace un par de meses mis hijos-señaló a dos de ellos que reconocí como Félix y Demetri-han percibido un aroma extraño en tu antiguo hogar el cual les recordó a un antiguo amigo que es una nueva raza entre nosotros, ¿podrías decirme a quien se referían ellos?-Aro hablaba de una forma tan tranquila, como si supiera que…

-¡ISABELLA!-gritó Jacob desde el otro lado del claro _"lo siento, no pude detenerla"_

-a quien buscas es a mi-delante nuestro en un segundo estuvo Bella, caminaba con paso decidido, no miró a nadie de la familia.

Pero que estaba pensando hacer, su presencia no era buena en este momento.

Cuando tratábamos de salvarla ella se exponía de esta manera.

"_que está haciendo"_ Rosalie estaba lista para sacarla del medio y correr con ella.

-y tu mi joven muchacha eres…-Aro esperaba que fuera ella, podía ver en sus ojos brillar de un sentimiento extraño.

-soy Isabella, hija de Renne Stephenson, y también soy tu hija-le respondió con la barbilla en alto desafiándolo a que hiciera algo.

Ahora que los veía a ambos tan cerca podía ver las similitudes entre ambos, aunque no eran muchos, ahí estaba el parecido.

-Bella, cielo… ven con nosotros-le llamaba Victoria, pero tampoco se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"_la princesa Vulturis"_ podía ver los pensamientos de la guardia…

Pelearían por ella si fuese necesario.

Esto ya no me gustaba.

-Bella retrocede-Cristine le hablaba con voz firme pero por dentro estaba desesperada al igual que toda la familia, ninguno se explicaba que estaba pensando hacer.

Y eso me ponía al borde del abismo.

-cariño…-puse mi mano en su hombro, pero se sacudió con violencia de mi toque y ni siquiera me miraba.

-me buscabas Aro y aquí me tienes, dime lo que quieres de mi-ella hablaba decididamente.

-entonces tu eres mi hija-se acercó lentamente mientras le hablaba-te pareces mucho a tu madre, aunque diría que tienes mis ojos de cuando era humano, mi frente y barbilla, pero todo lo demás es de tu madre.

La miraba con cariño, amor, orgullo paterno, podía ver que ansiaba ser una padre para ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-volvió a repetir con voz suave.

-quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo Aro con voz solemne.

"_eso si que no lo permito" _James saltó entre ellos dos y empujando a Bella tras de el yo me puse a lado para apoyarlo.

-no te llevaras a mi novia-le amenacé, el rugido que se formó en mi pecho de mi monstruo interno comenzaba a aparecer, esto no se lo dejaría fácil.

-EDWARD DETENTE-gritaba Esme- HAZ ALGO CARLISLE.

-acepto, me iré contigo.

Sus palabras resonaban en el lugar por el eco que hizo.

¿Qué dijo?

Creo que no había escuchado bien…

¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?

-Bella no puedes dejarnos… no puedes dejarme-la giré para que me viera, solo encontré su rostro vacio de sentimientos.

-nada me retiene aquí-dijo con voz apagada.

-¿y nosotros qué?, no puedes irte así y nada mas-le decía Cristine, nadie podía explicarse el porqué de su decisión.

-lo siento nana, lo siento familia Cullen… pero debo hacerlo, si me quedo aquí seguiré sufriendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora y no quiero eso para mí… no quiero eso para ustedes-ella hablaba con el corazón, podía sentir ahora el dolor en sus palabras.

-y yo estoy pintado, yo te amo-no podía dejarme ahora que había decidido por ella, por estar eternamente a su lado.

-entre nosotros no hay nada Edward, solo hay dolor y lagrimas y no quiero eso para… para mi-pude ver algo en su mirada, algo que se callaba y eso dolió en mi pecho porque algo me ocultaba.

-yo te amo Bella-si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, ella me estaba dejando y eso me dolía en el "alma".

-Bella piensa en…-Esme no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras por la forma en que Bella le suplicò con la mirada… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-no hay nada que pensar, ya he tomado mi decisión.

-¿de qué hablas Esme?-Tanya estaba confundida por las palabras de mi madre, al igual que los demás.

"_no puede ser"_ el pensamiento de Kate, como si supiera… pero me bloqueaba su mente.

-Bella quédate con nosotros por favor-Emmett que había estado callado no sabía más que decir, sentía que no había nada más que hacer.

-cuídate mi querida niña-Carlisle le decía mientras le daba un abrazo _"no hay nada más que podamos hacer Edward, lo lamento"_

-¡NOOO!-mi monstruo rugió y la tomé entre mis brazos, James, Jacob y mis hermanos me cubrieron cuando la guardia de movió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡EDWAAAARD!-gritaba mi familia.

Bella me empujó y corrió a los brazos de su padre que la recibió gustoso.

Eso era el fin.

Ya nada podía hacer.

-prometo que podrán visitarla cuando deseen, les agradezco por haberla cuidado por todo este tiempo-dijo Aro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi amada amorosamente.

Su hija.

El amor de mi existencia.

-vámonos-dijo mi ángel.

-Bella por favor-le supliqué por última vez.

-te amo Edward… pero no puedo… adiós.

Y así se fue.

Se marchó dejándome con el corazón muerto, más de lo que estaba.

Caí de rodillas llorando sin lágrimas, podía escuchar a mi familia sufrir a mis espaldas por la partida de Bella, pero yo sufría más.

Ahí iba la única mujer que he amado realmente.

Y a la única que amaría, porque le había entregado mi corazón.

Se fue…

Mi amor se fue.

**¿fin?...**

…**..**

**Ok tengo un arma y estoy dispuesta a defenderme con ella…**

**Recuerden que esto no es el fin… fin…**

**Y sip… habrá secuela como había anunciado…**

**se llama "la fuerza de mi destino", traten de ponerme en alerta para que esten atentas cuando lo suba... no pasara muxo desde este cap...**

**Pero ya estoy escribiendo otro fic en donde Bella… ñacañaca…**

**La curiosidad mato al gato…**

**El viernes que viene en este mismo lugar y a la misma hora…**

**Gracias por cada RR y PM enviado...**

**Las quiero a cada una…. **

**Cuídense mis niñas y nos leemos en la próxima….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


	33. proximo fic

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…

**La fuerza de mi destino**

**prefacio**

_**Ca vez que veía a mi vida nacer… **_

_**pensé que este era el fin…**_

_**Vi como todos luchaban por mantener la tranquilidad…**_

_**Todos querían luchar…**_

_**Y sobretodo…**_

_**Querían que todo terminara…**_

…**..**

**Ok… esto es algo de adelanto para mi nuevo fic… espero que les guste…**

**Tratare de no poner tanta locura en este como en el otro…**

**Me basare en mas a la relación de estos dos loquillos…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**


End file.
